My Hated Life
by darklilwanderer
Summary: The 'mistake' child was born only to be the 'toy' for some rich sap when she grew up or so her parents said. Kikari wanted to be more than that, after 5 years pass after high school there was a reunion at her school need I say more?not really a crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's another story of mine 'My Hated Life' please read and review I don't know to continue on with story or not so…review!**_

"Kikari go to your room and stay there! It was a mistake we ever had you! We feed you, put a roof over your head and all you do is stand there and think? JUST GO TO YOUR DAMN ROOM!" Her mother's sharp voice rang through the old apartment, shaking the house…again…for the 17th year she's been alive.

It hurt…

What she had to go through each day. Yes, she was only seventeen, but her knowledge was way beyond her years. There was only one word and feeling she could put to her life…

Pain…

Even hearing the word made it echo through her mind a thousand times. Her thoughts were organized, but yet…so confused and screwed up. Like her past…Her name? Her cursed name that her bloody parents had given to her their 'mistake' child? It was Kikari. They loved her…only around people, but when they were alone in there house they beat her and killed her sprit inside ever since she was born, the 'mistake' child as they would like to call her was just a mistake in life never to become anything except a whore or bitch for some rich soul. That's what her parents think of her.

Oh would she love to prove them wrong…to make them suffer like she had to, for them to beg at her feet and apologize to her, so she could cry in front of them and they would care, but then…

What would that accomplish?

You can't change somebody's option just like you can't change them. She still smiled though, secretly of course to herself, she didn't do it often, but only when she remembered she only had one more year of this until her eighteenth birthday, her parents would kick her out that day, and to her it couldn't come any sooner…

She had a job, down town out course at one of the side stores of the mall 'hott topic' they called it. One of her very, very few friends had gotten it for her, Mya. She was the 'bad girl' of her little threesome. Of course Her, herself was dark in her own ways, but Kikari was different than everyone else, she always or usual dressed in black, blood red, or dark blue. Many people were scared of her. _'Like they should be'_ Kikari thought to herself. Because she was so dark looking, people called her, 'a demon from hell' she hated that, so she was different was it a crime? She hated everything about her public school, the way people were in groups, and how people treated one another by they way they looked or acted on the outside. But who are they to judge? They don't know a single thing about the person and here they go making names and cruel jokes just because of the way they look? It made her sick. For all they know there parent could have been just killed, or they lost a sister or brother in the war, or maybe just came from a hard situation that they didn't even have a choice in? WHO ARE THEY TO JUDGE? Kikari sighed to clam herself down…this always happened when she thought about how her stupid world worked.

"Fine." She mumbled as she knocked herself out of her thoughts and slammed the rag back down on the kitchen floor as she stood up to leave. She was as usual every Sunday cleaning the damn kitchen floors. Like they NEEDED to be cleaned. Her mother sounded like the world would end if she didn't clean the stupid floors. She sighed and tiptoed quietly back to her room. If she woke up her father again, she would most likely be beaten harder. It was horrible how her mother could scream and shake the house and he wouldn't wake up, but if she made one squeak on the floor board her father would slam open the door and glare her down then he would slam her to the wall and beat her. She hated it, it was like he was _looking_ for an excuse to beat her…

She quietly tiptoed to her room _'3 more steps' _she thought to herself. She's done this so many times that she remembered how many damn steps she had to take to get to her room and she STILL though people were worst off than her…she was hopeless

'_One more step'_ she thought as she slowly, but skillfully took the last step. She was a master at this now she done it all her life…_'a little more weight' _she was perfect she had to be… _'Wait! TOO MUCH!' _

Squeak

'Oh great now she was going to get it…' 

**Slam**

"KIKARI HOW MANY? DAMMIT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? BE QUIET!" Her father screamed at her as he waved his fist in the air.

'Please father! I didn't mean too!' That's what Kikari would say when she was seven or eight, but she was too used to this begging did nothing, but make it worst, they called her a coward begging at people's feet asking for forgiveness. Instead she lifted her head and glared at him with her icy blue eyes. She stood straight up and glared at her father, the one that was suppose to protect her, the one that was suppose to laugh and cry with her, and the blood that was running through her veins and keeping her alive was half his, she was as much apart of him as he was her, if that was true then how come he didn't feel her pain when he hit her, or have any regrets about hitting his only daughter? Did he not bleed when someone's cut him like she did?

She continued to glare at him, awaiting the hit and the came with full force to back it up.

**Wham**

Kikari fell to the floor unconscious, she always got up usually if he hit her, but this time it was in the face, right on her left cheek. He never really hit her there unless he was really angry. She was a pretty strong for her small arms and legs and pettiness to her, but her father was also pretty strong to since he was a boxer in his day…she still hated him.

Midnight

"Oooooo" Kikari moaned to herself as she stood up. She quickly looked around and realized she wasn't in her room. _'Crap'_ she quickly cursed, but silently obeyed to the darkness her true friend besides silence, tiptoeing back to her room.

When she reached the safety of her room she quietly closed the door…then sighed when she heard a quiet

**Click**

'_Good now to go and enter the darkness of my mind.'_ She thought as she slid into her bed and into the darkness with open arms.

In the morning

**Beep, Beep, Beep…WAM**

"Darn it, I broke my clock again." She mumbled as she turned herself to her clock. Her clock was in piece's…again…_'Better get dressed for school' _she thought as she stretched her arms and walked to her closet. "Let's see…a blood red baggie shirt with" she moved some over the clothes hangers and found black baggie parents with pockets all over them. "Found them…I've been looking for these for weeks!" she mumbled happily it was still morning and she wasn't a morning person in the least bit.

She ripped the clothes off the hangers and quickly put them on. _'Its nice wearing baggie clothes, I don't really know why people wear skintight clothes anyway. Its not I want to impress anyone. Plus I don't like showing my body off like some of the…cheer freaks…so this is my style of expressing myself.'_

She removed the bow from her wrist and pulled her waist length hair into a high ponytail with her bangs in her face cut just above the eyes. _'I love my hair I'd never cut it or dye it'_ she thought as she smiled on of her rare smiles, hey her life wasn't so bad. She then slipped on her blood red shoes and started making her daily…_mother's_ breakfast. She couldn't afford to make her own breakfast. She turned to make sure that her father hadn't left a burse on her cheek from last night…he did.

"Dammit" Kikari cursed as she left for the kitchen.

"Where is my breakfast Kikari? I knew you were my demon child why don't you use your demon fire to cook it a little faster?" Her mother hissed from there little table leaning on the two back legs of the chair.

"Coming" Kikari quietly said what an empty heart and soul. She didn't want to face the mother she never looked her in the eye like her father. Mostly because when she looked into her mother's eye…she saw that…it hurt more when it came from her mother. She didn't want to really know that her mother meant what she said. "Here you go" Kikari laid her perfectly made bacon, and eggs on the table. "I'm going to school." Kikari weakly said before she picked up her book bag.

"Why? You would be a good whore of somebody if you didn't think and know anything, men like the stupid blonde kind, when ever you want I'll dye you blue hair blonde." Her mother said while engulfing her food whole.

Her mother meant it…its like all she wanted to do was make sure her daughter wasn't better than her. To make sure that she would be right so she could feel some since of smartness left in her. Kikari hated her mother too…she hated both her mother and her father, but yet she still loved them and would still cry at there funeral. They were her parents even if she did hate them…she still loved them.

She thought as she walked out to her bus stop strangely she was pretty close to her school, but she still rode the bus. The bus finally pulled up to her bus stop after a few seconds of waiting. The bus driver smiled at her and opened the doors and as always she stepped in to find the bus chattering away, throwing things in the air, cussing, etc. she hated the bus too…you could even say she hated everything in this stupid world of her's. When she looked over at her 'peers' she glared at all of them. They suddenly all shut up and stopped to look at her, some didn't and looked down to avoid her glare…she had to admit she was pretty scary when she wanted to be.

She gracefully sat down in the only open seat in the very back of her bus, some people sat in the aisle just to make sure she got her 'Kikari's only' seat. She had limited power over her bus, just enough so she got her own seat ALL the time. She remembered all the stupid kids she had to deal with to get that seat of course…

Flashback

A 9-year-old Kikari walked onto the first bus she'd ever ridden. She never really rode a bus because she never really had a reason too until now; she was getting really tried walking in the rain so she decided to ride the bus.

When she stepped on the bus everyone stared at her already like she was a loner never to be sat next to. They all stopped what they were doing just to look at the new 'meat' on the bus. 'Think of all the pranks we could play.' That was all that was going through the little demons minds when she got on that stupid bus that day, of course she would fall for them…

If she was stupid…

But luckily she wasn't and sat at the very back of the bus quietly praying for the bus to go 90 so this 'bus' day could be over.

"Hey there cutie" a little boy said in front of her. He was leaning on the seat in front of her so it was kind of hard to miss him.

"Shut up and leave me alone," Kikari hissed as she turned her head to look out the window. She really didn't know where this guy was going with the questions he was going ask, but he sure wasn't going to get anywhere with her…she was going to give him hell.

"Oooo a feisty one eh? Well come sit next to me and I can make it all better, I can tame you." The boy was getting all her last nerve asking and saying things like that to her, she wasn't going to take this from anyone.

"Did I ask you for a seat? No! So shut up loser!" Kikari hissed. She was thinking reason she could use to hit him…she just had to wait for the right moment and…

"You would be a good little girlfriend for me…"

**Wham**

Kikari quickly balled her fist up and hit him right in the nose. She was tried of hearing him. She wanted to wait for the right moment, but he temped her. She could have killed him if she him in the nose harder, but then she would be in trouble with her parents and they would hit her harder than they usual do, and she would also make a bad 'first impression' on her new high school and she really didn't want to do that…yet…

"YOU BROKE MY BLOODLY NOSE!" The boy screamed as he held his badly bleeding nose in his hands. Soon his hands ad blood steaming down to his arms.

"I told you to shut up." Kikari turned her head back to the window then smirked "Oh and you might want to get that checked."

"You-"

**Screech**

The bus stopped and the boy jumped from his seat and pushed everyone out of the way. _'He didn't even get to finish his sentence…pity' _Kikari thought to herself as she elegantly sat up to walk off the bus after him, since everyone else was to busy staring at her and then at the boy she hit to even care about getting off the bus. _'Good now they know not to mess with me'_

As soon as Kikari stepped off the bus…

"Ms. Wander! Come with me!" a old lady dressed in a gray suit demanded her as she looked down at her with her gray eyes…she was at least 60. Then there was all the 'aaawww's' from the bus and from all the students around her…it HAD to be the principal of the school…_'so much for a good impression…' _Kikari thought to her self as she followed her into the school.

End of Flashback

The bus came to a complete stop as she got up oh-so-gracefully from her seat. She loved to flaunt her power. As usual she was the first one off the bus even though she was in the back of the bus. Her peers were to scared to even get in front of her when she was walking…how pathetic…

As she hoped off the bus her two and only best friends Mya and Rena met her. "Hey Mya, hey Rena what going on?" she asked trying to sound happy…even though it sounded more of a mumbling…it was still morning to her.

"Nothing much you?" Mya asked Rena.

Mya of course was the bad girl of the group, not the skintight clothes wearing one, but she still came pretty close. She had her a little passed shoulder length green emerald hair pinned back in a bun on her head, leaving a few strains left to cover her dark purple eyes. She wore a bright lime green shirt saying 'don't-mess-with-me' on it and short black skirt on. Mya always bugged her about the way she dressed in her baggie pants, she always said to her 'If you wore better clothes you could have a lot of guys going after you.' But she didn't want any stupid guys going after her. Mya on the other hand was a guy freak. She loved hanging out with guys almost more than her and Rena. You could say in all she was somebody you couldn't trust…if you judged her on the outside. Because Kikari actually took the time to hang out with Mya and understand more about her Mya was a very loyalty person. If someone every hurt her Mya was the kind of girl that would come to the person's house with a shotgun and kill them. She didn't care if she went to jail. It just proved her point even further. Don't judge people on the outside.

"No you Kikari?" Rena asked smiling. Oh boy…then there was Rena…where does she start. Rena was the 'happiest' person in her little threesome. Rena had short Blonde hair the hung just above her shoulders, she didn't have bangs though instead her hair was all one length. She usually tucked her hair back behind her ears so you could see her red/blue eyes, they were mixed for some odd reason. She had on basely the same type of clothes Mya had, She was wearing a plain dark blue shirt with a cut off sleeves jacket. She also had on jean shorts, hey it was spring and it was pretty hot, but Kikari wasn't the one to show off her legs in public especially when she still had bruises on them. Rena biggest problem with Kikari was that she kept secrets. Rena and Mya didn't know about the whole 'abused' thing Kikari made sure that was kept under wraps. Rena was noble more than loyally, not that Kikari was saying that Rena wouldn't come to her parents house and shoot them with Mya if she knew what they were doing to her, she would do that with a smile on her face if it helped Kikari, but Rena was into knowing the 'whole Kikari' and she does…mostly.

Basely Mya and Rena were her best friends and knew about her more than the whole school combined, but Kikari would die if something happened to them. "Nothing…" Kikari tried to hide the burse on her left cheek by turning her head away from them.

"What are you hiding? You know I hate it when you hide something…" Rena whined as she crocked her head to the side to see her face "How did you get that burse?"

'Think fast Kikari' she thought to herself as she turned her head to them "Um-uh you see I was…well running and I slipped on my stairs and ended up hitting my cheek in the step." She played with her fingers a bit to easy the tension. She could lie to anybody and it convenes them she was telling the truth she was so good, but when it came to her friends…she might as well lie to god she was so bad.

Mya looked at Rena as Rena at Mya and they both raised an eyebrow at each other. "Liar" they said in unison. "You can tell us later though because we have to get to class early…little miss I-didn't-come-to-school-yesterday has to make up a test." Mya glared at Rena.

"Its not my fault my mom put it on a school day! Maybe if the doctor came in the moment I walked in so I wouldn't have to read the damn fishing books!" Rena hissed.

"Come on we are wasting time!" Kikari grabbed Rena wrist and pulled her to the classroom.

"You're about to go in the middle of the peps conversation…" Rena warned as Kikari pulled her.

"They should be blocking the way I don't care." Kikari snapped as she pushed the 'cheerleaders' apart and she continued walking. Some being 'so weak' got pushed into the dirt while still standing and the others to the wall. "It's a small path anyway."

Kikari was almost away before she heard something that made her angrier than anything in the world.

"Hey bitch watch where you're going!" On of the cheerleaders hissed as she fell back to the dirt. "You ruined my shoes! I'm sewing you!" the other one snapped, but what ticked her off the most was when the 'head' cheerleader pulled her ponytail pulling her back. 'No body pulls my hair' Kikari hissed in her thoughts as her eyes turned into little slits and she turned to face the cheerleader hanging on to her boyfriend.

Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok here's the second chapter, no reviews yet even though I continued anyway, please review. **_

She glared at the boy and then at the cheerleader. Like all the other cheerleaders she had on her little cheerleading outfit as short as the school code will aloud them, then when they got home they would make some minor adjustments to them by cutting off more. She also had the usual blonde shoulder length hair and the big blue I'm-not-innocent eyes. Kikari did what she did best she glared, but of course this had to be one of the more stupid cheerleaders so she didn't run.

The cheerleader realized her boyfriend was watching and swayed her hips all sluttish like to impress her boyfriend. "Except me." The cheerleader's oh-so-sweet smiled turned into a smirk.

"Shut the hell up." Kikari hissed and decided to stand her ground she never let anybody cross her, plus it wasn't like they could ruin her reputation…she had none.

"Listen, the ugly nerd classroom is back there you missed it." She smirked at her.

"Oh and the sluty I'm so dumb how many of me does it take to change a light bulb is over there bitch." Kikari hissed

"You don't want to mess with me I can and will destroy your life."

"Same here."

"You bitch!" the cheerleader yanked on Kikari's hair again as hard as she could.

"You evil little witch!" Kikari was angry now, and the last thing you ever wanted was her angry. Now she was going to get it. Kikari bit the cheerleader's arm that was holding her hair and as soon as she realized her hair she punched her on the side of her face. Making her fall flat down on the ground with an ugly burse appearing on her cheek. "Don't mess with me." Kikari spat before she turned around to come face to face with the chest of her…she looked up…

Principal

In the principal's office

"Kikari! How many fight's do you have to start in this school?" Ms. Everton sat down tapping her fingers while her lips formed a perfect thin line from her anger.

Kikari started counting on her finger's "Uh…one, two, three, four…I guess you could call it a fight that stupid nerd couldn't even land a punch-"

"KIKARI WANDERER!" Ms. Everton snapped as she slammed her hands down on the table while standing in an upward position. "This is-"

"Not acceptable and I will not tolerate this in my school! I'm going to give you-"

"One week of detention so you can't weasel your way out off-"

"What the hell? How Am I supposed to balance a job, plus, detention? I'll get fired Ms. Everton!" Kikari hissed _'I can't finish my choirs either' _she though quickly to herself.

"I don't understand Kikari you're so smart! You're the valedictorian of your class, so much that even if the runner up got the highest grades possible you would still be it! Why do you do this to yourself?" Ms. Everton cried.

"Just because I fight people doesn't mean I'm stupid." Kikari looked out the near window at the cheerleaders. They acted like nothing happened, and then most likely thinking up a horrible scream to ruin her life. That's not even possible she doesn't have a life.

"Detention…Now" Ms. Everton sat back down while pointing towards the door.

As Kikari left the office before she got completely out the door she peeked back in and hissed "I don't start fights, I finish them" then she gently closed the door and heard a scream…no doubt from Ms. Everton.

She walking into the detention room and saw Mya and Rena there also, pouting it seemed like. They were sitting on both sides of an empty seat, mostly likely for her. They looked up at her and smiled, except Mya of course, she glared.

"I knew you were going to be sent here so me and Rena both got detention today for being tardy for the-" she started counting her fingers "fifth time. We just wanted to tell you the last football game of the season is tomorrow."

Kikari raised an eyebrow "and I care why?" Kikari sat down in-between her friends and laid her notebook down, for some odd reason she thought she was going to need it.

"Because you're coming with me and Mya" Rena smirked at her.

"And when did you get me drunk enough to say this?" Kikari glared at Mya for an answer.

"You never did say it, I tried, but your as hard as a rock, I didn't even drink so I could ask you, but you're coming because it's the last game of your high school year, we are seniors, we get in free, hott guys, uh and there is a party/ball thing we can crash afterwards!" Mya and Rena smirked they knew she couldn't say no now…

"Fine, but I-"

**Slam**

Ms. Everton slammed the door open and Rena and Mya scrambled getting there books out pretending they were studying.

"Kikari I hate to say this…I forgot to tell you that it's a week before graduation for the seniors and since you're the valedictorian…you have to write a speech for the entire class…then present it in front of their parents." Ms. Everton was in front of her now. Her legs gave out a long time ago and now she was one the ground standing on her knees begging her "Please, Please, Please can you just write a normal speech and present it normally? Please?" Ms. Everton was now almost in tears.

"Is anything about me normal?" Kikari asked as she looked down at Ms. Everton.

Ms. Everton started to cry now "Ok, I'll dismiss you from all the detentions you have!"

"And?" Kikari urged her on. She had to admit she fell a tiny bit bad for Ms. Everton, but only a little bit, but not enough to stop her, not even close.

"And I'll…promise that I won't punish you for anything this last week of school." Ms. Everton knew she was going to eat her words.

"Ok I'll do it." Kikari smirked she was good and getting more than offered.

Ms. Everton stood up and brushed off her imaginary dust off her and stood up professionally. "Very good…continue you are excused from your classes" Ms. Everton walked out the door.

"You know what you can do now? You can beat up all the cheer freaks and have your revenge! Then we can paint the school walls lime green!"

"No Mya that's your favorite color, plus it's a waste of money we could use it instead to…" Kikari started to think

"To?" Rena urged her on.

"To…what is the party/ball thing like anyway, you know the theme?" Kikari asked still in a thinking state. She was mostly thinking about how she could ruin the party/ball thing for everyone else that was her specialty.

"Um…it's a party, but you the wear a dress like formal like to a prom." Mya said happily "and you're not going to mess it up either. I'm tried of you never dating so I'm going to personally get you a dress and you're not allowed to say anything about it because I'm going to pick it out, now give me the money…" Mya showed her hand.

"And I would do his why?" Kikari raised a delicate eyebrow a she handed her some money, its like her hand had a mind of its own.

"Because I covered for you that time…last…week I think it was when I covered your butt when someone tried to pull a prank on you by putting something in your locker, and guess who opened it that day and ruined her fifty dollar totally new punk T-shirt? Who?"

"But that was-" Kikari started

"Shut up Kikari live with it…well I'm leaving school early don't tell! See you tomorrow, I shall have your cute and sexy dress for the party/ball thing!" Mya ran out the door like a tornado.

"Mya that was your locker that had the prank in it…and I don't wear sexy and cute dresses…I don't wear them at all…" Kikari finished her sentence, she knew that Mya couldn't hear her, but she said it anyway to make her feel better.

Rena was staring at her, and then smiled "um…Kikari Mya left the room." Rena was a little confused, but thought nothing of it.

"I know I just wanted to say that out loud for some odd reason." Kikari bit her bottom lip. "I don't feel right about this Rena…" Kikari said calmly, she didn't normally feel bad, but for some reason something was going to go very, very wrong soon.

Rena smiled "don't worry what could go wrong in only like…six hours?"

"My whole entire life" Kikari walked out of the room deciding to leave early too she really didn't want to do anything.

Kikari's house

"Kikari you damn brat get back here and clean the dishes!" her father yelled from the kitchen.

Here she was trying to study since she had nothing else to do, but of course she can't do that without an interruption can she? "Coming" she mumbled under her breath as she walked into the kitchen and saw dishes sacked on dishes "I thought I finished the dishes just a few minute ago."

"You did, but I was hungry and asked if the guys had anything they wanted you to wash in the sink…there just might be a sock in there." Her father laughed as he headed out the door to get drunk…again with the guys. Her mother wasn't going to come back until midnight, she was out cheating on her dad as usual, but…she still felt that something bad was about to happen. She shivered thinking of the things that could happen as she washed the dishes…and what seemed like a sock. She sighed this is how she ended each day. Unhappy and doing chores.

The next morning

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

**Wham**

"Dammit" Kikari lost her anger again "stupid alarm clock." As always she stretched her arms and slid out of bed.

It was Friday…

The thirteenth…

She usual good day, since her life couldn't get any worst, and of course, on Friday the thirteenth…was her birthday, she was finally eighteen a adult. She smiled to herself in the mirror. The last day she would ever look miserable. 'I saved up money for years and now I have enough to buy a house even! Today is the day that my parents are kicking me out of the house. Sadly though, Rena and Mya couldn't have been anymore **_not _**cheerful yesterday and **_not_ **said a damn thing about her birthday, then she would be happy they were up to something, but its not like I can do anything I'll just forget about it for now. I want to have fun today, and since nobody is going to recognize me at the party I am going to be happy and try to be carefree. Even though that isn't me at all in how I feel. It was me if I had a life, but I don't I'm only going to act like that at the party. I don't know why.' Kikari thought to herself, as she got dressed for school in her usual clothes, a blood red baggie boy shirt and really baggie drag-on-the-ground black pants. She put her hair up as usual in the ponytail style, in fact she had never worn it down, it always just got in her face. She smiled one last time in the mirror and headed off to make breakfast for her mother.

"KIKARI! HURRY IT UP!" Her mother screamed from the kitchen. It was weird, she usual wasn't that mad ever at her, sure she called her names and told her to hurry up in 'rude' ways, but never yelled like that. Kikari quickly placed the breakfast of pancakes on the table and scurried out the door before her mother had a word in. it wasn't like they were going to say anything good about her birthday anyway.

At school

"Kikari! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rena yelled running over to her, Mya looked more like she was pulling Rena along behind her.

"We (pant) got your (pant) dress!" Mya said catching her breath.

"Its sooooo pretty, sexy and hott!" Rena squealed

Kikari raised an eyebrow and walked away from them…they knew.

"KIKARI YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" Mya screamed at her.

Kikari sighed and turned back around. "I know you won't show me the dress until I have to wear it. I know and I also know something else…" she smirked

"What?" Rena and Mya asked in unison

"Mya I know you've been looking at this one boy for a week now, but I also know something else about him." Her smirk became wider.

"Tell me." Mya demanded a low tone.

"Nope." Kikari turned back around to start wandering around the school before she heard Mya's voice

"Kikari I know every DAMN thing about every DAMN boy in this DAMN school tell me something I don't know." Mya demanded

"There is a girl that going to challenge you to him, as much as you've been looking at him, so has she."

"Name?"

"Sarah"

"Cheer freak Sarah?

"The one and only"

"Shit"

"Yup"

"Have to leave"

"Thought so"

Kikari smiled and started wandering the halls with Rena since Mya was going about making up a plan to get him and eliminate Sarah.

"Who's Sarah?" Rena asked innocently

"You're lucky you don't know her, she's almost the dirtiest cheerleader I've ever met, besides the cheerleader I met that day that dare lay a hand upon my hair, I finally learned her name it was Lanna. That bitch is going to pay. Anyways Sarah is a cheer freak who is as sluty as Lanna. Mya can tell you the rest in detail soon, with all the connections she has, she's going to find her weakness and use it against her. It's going to fun to watch."

"Sounds like it! I have to go, I need to make up a test again since I didn't take it the first time when the cheer freaks held us up." Rena ran off after a moment of thinking which class it was she had to take the test in.

Kikari decided to wanderer a bit before the bell rang, she didn't have any classes with Rena or Mya today, so she really didn't know why she came to school _'its my birthday'_.

After school before the game

"Put it on." Mya demanded Kikari as her eye twitched.

"No" Kikari wanted to do anything besides put on an outfit like _that._

"Come on or I'll never talk to you again." Mya pouted, "think of all the things I've done for you! Plus you haven't even seen the really cute dress for the party/ball!" Mya started getting mad.

"I'm not-"

"Shut the hell up Kikari and put the damn outfit on now!" Mya came close to yelling, while Rena was walking as far away as possible for the two.

"Fine!" Kikari grabbed the outfit and slipped it on. She really didn't want to, but having Mya upset at her…she could ruin your life even if you didn't have one.

The outfit was cute and sexy…for Mya and Rena…or maybe it was just because she never wore anything like that in her life. She would rather die than look like in front of her mother, she would call her a slut for sure.

The outfit had a deep 'V' cut front the shirt being skintight, it only part she liked about was that it was blood red. The shirt had sleeves too with strings crisscrossing over under it reached her hand where it made a perfect bow on each side, making it show off a great deal of skin 'thank god my bruises are gone' she thought to herself as she looked at the short skirt. It was short very short, cheerleader short…she didn't like it, it was tight to, but not tight enough that when she sat down it was going to rip or anything. It was black with the boots that came to her knees black too. They were string boots so they went from her toe to her knees and tied there. She twirled around once or twice to get into the feeling of it. She was going to wear it all night practically. "Mya and Rena…I will NEVER do this again, but for tonight…I'll wear it." Kikari sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Wait one more thing." Rena smirked as she took her hair down. "There its perfect! You look as good as us nowwwww…not that you weren't pretty before, well yes…but no that not what I meant! Wait-"

"SHUT UP!" Kikari and Mya yelled in unison. Mya and Rena basically had on the same thing as Kikari except different color and style.

At the game

'_I can't do this, I can do this, I can't do this, I can do this…' _Kikari fought with herself as they reached the football parking space.

"We're here!" Rena said happily hoping out of the jeep they drove in.

"Is it over yet?" Kikari asked stepped out of the vehicle almost tripping from how weird it felt to dress like slut pretty much. Even though she had to admit she did feel pretty in a weird sluttish way _'maybe this is how the cheerleaders feel.'_

"Now come on! Help me Rena." Mya said as she chained one of her arms around her's as Rena did with the other side.

"Wait I don't want to do this! I hate these people!" Kikari tried to pull them back, but Rena and Mya were to strong and pulled her to the front gate.

"Seniors" Rena smiled at the man before they walked into the bleachers.

There is where the world crashed around Kikari as everyone stared at them…more at her. She overhear some of them saying 'new girl', 'she hott' and 'I hope she not dating' she blushed a little at the comments everyone was making…they were new to her the things that were a little embarrassing and at the same time…flattering.

"Sweet! everyone thinks that you're new." Rena whispered in her ear.

Mya and Rena quickly pulled her over to the middle of the bleachers where everyone could see them. And to her everyone _was_ seeing them more like staring. The guys pointed and smile when she looked over at them, she quickly turned her head to the other side of her and found more guys smiling at her, then she just decided to look down, no body was going to be there.

"Look the football players are about to come on the flied!" Mya screamed as she looked out for her newfound love interest.

"Welcome on welcome all to the last football game of the season! Crowd cheers here is the final game against Walaway high school! But first we would like to introduce our senior players! Crowd cheers Players please come and stand in the middle of the field! First up…

_**Kenshin Hinoro…**_

Kikari sighed and thought _'maybe I should just look at the players they won't stare at me since they have about a million other people to stare at.' _Kikari lifted her head up to look onto the field and…

Her heart stopped

Kikari couldn't help, but stare and the boy in front of her…he was…_'hott, cute, muscular, everything my dream guy would have…if I had one.' _Kikari continued to stare at the red-haired hottie on the field. _'Do guys like that really exist?'_ she smiled and felt like she was even starting to drool a bit. She couldn't help herself she was in a trance by him, no matter where she tried to look her eyes ended up back on him. _'Damn he's hott' _she thought before he stared back at her…

Blue met Lavender

'_Do I look ok? Does my hair look bad down? Wait it has to! I've never had my hair down! Why is he staring at me? Wait clam down…maybe he's staring at another girl…Dammit…stare at me!'_ Kikari screamed in her thoughts as she mindlessly stared at him blushing bright red.

_**(After about five more people) and last, but not least **_

_**Eain Toyumo! **_

"Kikari look! Its my going-to-be boyfriend!" Mya jabbed Kikari in the side "Kikari look at…him?" Mya looked at Kikari and grinned an evil grin…"who are you staring at?" Mya looked to where she was staring. "Kenshin? Is that who you're staring at?"

Kikari broke the trance and glared at her "no I wasn't looking at him I was…glaring at him! I mean god he's staring at me!" Kikari started to blush.

"Really? Since when do you drool when you glare? Listen I can tell you everything about him!" Mya smiled "as long as you wear the dress!"

"Fine, fine, I guess, go ahead and tell me who he is" Kikari begged her friend. She looked back to Kenshin for a second, but he had already run off the field and started the game.

"Well as you know his name is Kenshin Hinoro, he is the captain of the football team and my boyfriend is the assistant to him making him the assistant captain. He's very smart valedictorian for the boy's class. He's been single for a while…he dated about ten girls, never went anywhere with them, mostly just made-out with them is as far as he would go. If ninety-nine percent of the girls got asked who they would be stranded on a island with in the middle of nowhere…it would be Kenshin, the rest are people how wouldn't pick him are with boyfriends. He's ok, but can be a really asshole to me."

"Why?"

"Because he's one of the guys who knows that he can control a girl at the snap of his fingers, if you're going to get anywhere with him you have to resist him in everything he does. Like touching, hugging, kissing-"

"No, I'm not like you and doing that all in one day!" Kikari shouted at Mya angered "he seems sweet"

"Ah-ha! Sweet he may look, but not nice is he!" Rena added in lighting the mood still looking into the crowd of football players "there's your wannabe-boyfriend!" she pointed at the players playing. "He's number 18"

_**End of chapter! WWWWOOOOO! Ok so if you can review do it, id your hands are moving do it! Write to mmmmeeeeeee! (drowns in black hole the only thing that could get her out is reviews) rrrreeeeeevvvvvviiiiiiieeeeeewwwwww!**_

_**-Click- **_


	3. Chapter 3

Kikari looked into the crowd of football players before they started and found herself staring at him again…she hated that. It was even worst when he looked back at her for a second before he threw on his helmet and ran onto the field.

Kikari sighed, this just wasn't her day she never wanted to like someone, especially when she first looked at them. What captured her the most about him were his lavender eyes, even from a distance they were so beautiful and mysterious. Something she liked in a boy, when she did…like a boy, which has never happened. Kikari thought to herself _'maybe…I should talk to him…no, no then I would screw up and get all tongue-tied and then I could never face him again. Should I play it cool like Mya said? Isn't that the same as rejecting? Well on the other hand Mya knew more about boy's than I do. The most I know about boy's was that they liked the slutty cheer freaks, they went to school with her, and you married them when you felt you couldn't live without them or how they say it 'fell in love', then you would divorce a couple of years later and end up with the kids and being in debt. Yup…she was going to need Mya and Rena's help on this. She was going to play hard to get…not like she wasn't already hard to get.'_ Kikari looked around her when she got the courage to look around and ignored the winks and kissy faces all the immature boy's were giving her. _'This is why I want to leave this school faster'_ she thought before she eavesdropped on a pair of cheerleader's conversion in front of her.

"That's Kenshin!" the one in pink said happily

"Where?" the one in blue asked

"Number eighteen! My favorite number!" the one in yellow snapped

"I thought you're favorite number was one?" the one in pink asked

"Now it's eighteen, I LOVE YOU KENSHIN!" The girl in blue screamed onto the field.

Kikari got angered at this…_'wait am I jealous?' _she thought before she realized that no one around her even seemed to care that she said that _'it just might be normal in a football game, but hey I've never been to one in my life so I wouldn't know.'_ She returned to listening in on there conversation, but glared at the girl.

"He's so hott! I wonder if Lanna's still after him." The one in yellow asked

"Yes she is, she went out with him once, but as soon as she started really going after him…you know what I mean, he broke up with her." The one in blue said happily

"That means he's single!" the one in pink replied happily.

"But if anyone even gets close to him Lanna's going to destroy their life. So we don't have a prayer, she has her name all over him. You can just tell" the one in yellow looked at him. "But it would sure be nice to have him on a cold night wouldn't it?"

"Shut up! Let's go I'm tried of looking at someone who I'll never have!" the one in pink pulled the others off the bleachers and out of the football area to leave.

Kikari felt a little down 'it figure's he would have someone after him, with claws. And of all the damn people in this school it was Lanna. The one who she hated ever since…

Flashback

"Move out of my way loser!" a ten-year-old girl with bouncy blonde hair in pigtails and in a cheering outfit pushed nine year old Kikari down off the bus into a mud-puddle.

"You little Bitch!" Kikari screamed at her. "This was my only good outfit!"

"To bad, we all can't be as rich as me, Lanna, I just go to a public school so I can look like the best all the time you little tramp!" she lifted her nose up in the air and started to walk off.

"Say that to my face" Kikari hissed. No body except her mother and father were allowed to call her names, it also infuriated her how suck up she was.

"With pleasure" Lanna smirked as she walked over and bent her head down millimeters away from Kikari face "I said you were a TRAM-"

**BAM**

"OOOOOWWWWW MY BEAUTIFUL EYE! HOW DARE YOU PUNCH LANNA DECOY! HOW DARE YOU!" Lanna screamed as she held her hand over her eye to cool it. "TRAMP! YOU FUCKING TRAMP!" Lanna screamed then suddenly stopped as if she got a wicked idea in her little evil head as she walked over to Kikari. "I'm going to make your life a living hell for doing this." She smirked and ran over to the teacher crying. "Ms. Norberry! K-Kikari hit me in the eye! And all I did was try and hug her to be nice! Then she cussed me out! I'm scared Ms. Norberry! She unsafe to be around!"

The teacher immediately sent her to the office with another teacher as she marched over to the innocent Kikari "did you this to Lanna?" the teacher demanded, Kikari never knew a teacher could be so mean.

"It wasn't my fault! She was calling me a tramp!" Kikari tried to explain harshly by crossing her arms looking away from Ms. Norberry.

"Miss. Wanderer! Lanna would never lie about something like that! You hit her even! We are going to call your parents about this!" Ms. Norberry grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the office while dragging her threw the hall.

"Please Ms. Norberry! Not my parents! I'll do anything just don't call my parents!" Kikari started to cry, if her parents knew then…then they would call her more things and start beating her hard if she did a single thing wrong, and then tonight…

"Will you say you're sorry?" Ms. Norberry stopped in front of the principal's office door.

'Anything, but that, it was worth a beating to not have to apologize to her.' "Anything…but that" Kikari said weakly, she hated it when they beat her.

"Fine then, we are going to call your parents then, then put this on your permanent record!" Ms. Norberry was way too upset that Kikari had refused to even let one thing slide. She never did trust Kikari just because she wore dark things, like black shirts, and pants.

After Ms. Norberry wrote what she did on the permanent records and called her parents

"Ms. Wanderer? This is Kikari's teacher Ms. Norberry. I'm calling about your Childs behavior problems…yes…yes…oh my…no that's ok. Thanks you for understanding, goodbye" Ms. Norberry hung up the phone.

"Kikari?" Ms. Norberry smiled at her "that was your mother, she said to suspended you, and I won't unless this continues ok?"

Kikari nodded her head and Ms. Norberry returned her to class. Well the next few day's Lanna did ruin her life, every morning as she got off the bus Lanna would call her a tramp and push her temping her to hit her again so she would be suspended. Kikari wasn't very good at keeping her fist form hitting someone, but god was on her side she guessed for she didn't hit her for whatever she did, and boy did she do a lot.

First, Lanna would copy her paper from school, she would try and tell the teacher, but when ever she did Lanna would prove someway that Kikari was copying off of her even though it was impossible since Lanna sat behind her and she would have to do a complete 180 to see her paper, and also through all the love notes and passing notes she was getting covering her paper.

Second, she would find people she would pay to give her drugs and bugs to put in her lunch box when she wasn't looking. Then when she would open it, bugs would come out and scare her to death, until she did it so much that the bugs become her best friends and she really didn't care anymore. When she found drugs she would give them to the person next to her for some of there lunch, then when they got caught they could never blame her since she always made them swear on their life.

Third, she would do a whole lot of things to ruin her life, put glue in her hair making her cut in boy-short for WINTER! Then she would take her gym clothes and cut them into little piece's so she couldn't dress out and fail gym that year, which she did, then she would tell ugly guys that Kikari liked them and that led to a total shoot down of ego's for the guy's making her feel bad. In fact she would do a lot of things that made her life miserable, but the worst thing that ever happened was when she got 'black-listed' in her school the last year of middle school.

Lanna was in a bad mood for some reason and decided to take her fury out on Kikari that morning, Lanna felt evil, not that she wasn't evil to begin with but a more 'purer' evil. First she when to the girl's locker room and never came back for lunch, Kikari got suspicious and wanted to see what she was up to and followed her into the girl's locker room.

One of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Lanna when with her clothes on and showered her self until she was drenched wet, then she took out scissors from her pocket and cut her clothes so you could almost she her clothes falling off her. Then she messed her hair up and took a bag of mud from her book bag and smoldered it on her face. She started to cry until her cheeks were puffy and she saw Kikari. Kikari started to run out the door until Lanna grabbed her by the wrist and covered her with mud and water. She stopped and ran out the door, Kikari followed to see where she was going, beat her up and found...

The whole cafeteria staring at her and Lanna totally silent to hear what Lanna had to say...

There was Lanna…crying over at the teacher's table all she could hear was….

"It was horrible! I just when to get my clothes from the gym locker room and she attacked me! She ripped my clothes and beat me up, I was lucky to even get out of there! I was thinking she was even gay! Who know what could have happened!" she started to cry on a teachers shoulder.

"KIKARI!" One of the teachers yelled, before they black listed her…Lanna stopped everything after that for some reason…maybe it was because that was the day her life ended…

**Flashback ended**

"If I had a gun I would kill her and then keep shooting even though she was dead…to bad people only die once then I would kill her over a million times…nah I'm too nice." Kikari said harshly to herself.

"What?" Rena asked looking over at Kikari staring at the ground again.

"Lanna…is after Kenshin too…she's the demon not me…" Kikari whispered she didn't like saying her name out loud, she didn't want people to think she knew her…they just might remember.

"Oh…I didn't know that." Rena said thinking to herself as if she was trying to remember something.

"That fucking shithole…she needs to die so we can finally have world peace." Mya growled she hated it when someone hurt her friend. The first time she hear the story about her from Kikari it made her sick and so she beat her up one day. Then Lanna got a restraining order on her. "Damn the government for making restraining orders" Mya cursed. "By the way the games over." Mya mumbled thinking about Lanna felt like she had just ruined her day.

"We won and guess who scored the winning touchdown?" Rena smirked

"My going-to-be-boyfriend…would have if he didn't pass the ball to…"

"Kenshin of course…" Kikari sighed her mind hurt just thinking of Lanna's name, she was going to be at that party, and she could do a lot of shit to make her life worst at the party.

"Listen you promise you wouldn't ever think or talk about her again so stop and be happy! That bitch is gone from your life!" Mya smiled

"Ok. Fine." Kikari smiled back, she had to stop thinking about Lanna it was only going to make her life worst anyway so today she was going to enjoy herself no matter what happens."

"Good because you're coming with me to meet my going-to-be-boyfriend!" Mya smiled at her "Rena go ahead to the jeep and get our dresses ready!" Rena nodded and left with the crowd.

"Come on" Mya hissed at Kikari pulling her with her down the bleachers next to the fence to the field where Mya's want-to-be-boyfriend was standing next to…

Kenshin

'_God I'm not ready…and I don't think I'll ever be ready…' _Kikari prayed _'help me' _she smiled to the heaven's before she reached the gate and was staring back into Kenshin's beautiful soft lavender eyes again. _'I love his eyes'_ she thought as she gave him her rare smile. The crowd of girls that just appeared wasn't helping any after a moment of happiness between Kenshin and her. She tried to get passed all the screaming girls, but there was to many of them, and soon they had no other choice, but to leave.

"Mya, what about you going-to-be-boyfriend?" Kikari asked a little down that she couldn't stare into Kenshin's eyes or have a chance to look and drool at his muscles either. _'Just remember to reject him.' _She reminded herself.

"You mean Eien? He's…busy at the moment I guess…I can take down a lot of girls, but this…is ridiculous there's so many I don't think any will be at the dance/ball thing! Oh well come on Rena is probably throwing a fit we lasted this long here without reason." Mya left for the jeep, while Kikari followed, but not without Lavender eyes following every move she made until out of seeing distance…


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Thanks soooooo much for your treasured reviews! - you guy's are the greatest! I hope you are enjoying the story so far as I am writing it! Well you want to read so….

Diaclaimer: I don't own Celine Dion's song 'one heart' it was a beautiful song so I wanted to put it as a back song thing in my story. It is owned by Celine Dion.

Kenshin's POV

"Hey Eien. Who was that girl?" Kenshin asked his best friend beside him as they were walking together to Kenshin's black GT finally getting passed all the screaming freshman girls that had never seen Lanna yet…._'Lanna…' _Kenshin thought before he glared at his mustang for remembering the name.

"What girl? You mean the new one that nobody has ever seen till today?" Eien responded in a tried voice from the game.

"Yea…do you know even her name?" Kenshin asked looking over at him for any hope at all. For some reason or another, any moment he had the chance to look at her he did. And when he did, she would stare back at him with confusion in her deep ocean blue eyes. He could drown in them if he stared at her long enough. He smiled remembering a blush came across her face the first time he saw her and she stared back at him. She was hott, cute, and a little petit in the way she looked. _'I hope she'll be at the dance_ _tonight_' he thought before Eien slapped the back of his head.

"Hey I was talking to you!" Eien growled he hated it when people spaced out when he was talking to them. "I don't know a single thing about her, what part of 'new' kid do you not understand? Plus its not like you can talk to her at the party anyway, Lanna would tear her to little pieces." Eien laughed a bit remembering how Lanna was like sluty in the way she walked, talked, and everything with him, until she took it too far.

"Don't even say that name in front of me." Kenshin growled while grinding his teeth. Everything about Lanna made him sick, he never did understand why he went out with her in the first place, now he can't date a single girl without Lanna scaring them away, so she can get what she wants from him and then leave. "That bitch." Kenshin mumbled under his breath as he got inside his car with Eien on the other side.

"I know." Eien smirked, it was weird seeing Kenshin this upset at Lanna again, it was probably because of the fact that Lanna destroyed his love life after he broke it off with her. "Going to the party tonight now? Lanna's going to be there." Eien looked at him as he grinded his teeth then suddenly stopped, thanks to thinking about the reason he was going.

"It's only because that girl is going to be there." Kenshin smirked. He wasn't the normal guy just to go out with a girl that was all slut like, he wanted a real relationship, without having to worry about rejection, someone that he could spend time with for the rest of his life. Most guys just thought he was crazy and that he should be 'living it up' with the other guy's and date girls for there body's because 'you're only hott once' and 'you get to fool around with them', Kenshin was anything, but that and he didn't want to be hurt doing that. He really didn't know why this girl interested him so much. He just knew he had to meet her though.

Kikari and Rena at Mya's house, 6:00

"You look stunning!" Mya pretended to sound like a princess as she said the complement to Kikari.

Kikari twirled slowly around again looking at every inch of the dress, _'so this is what it feels like to be wearing silk…' _she played with the gentle fabric with her fingers as she continued to look at the dress.

The dress, which hung just above the floor, was pure black making her sapphire eyes and her loosely braided ocean blue hair stand out. It was shaped to her body instead of hanging out, it had straps to hold it up and showed every curve her body had to offer. Mya and Rena put her dark red lipstick on with some black eyeliner and she smiled at them for the first time a true smile.

Mya and Rena were left staring at the beautiful person they had created just by throwing a dress on and a few touchups to her face, she was beautiful. "You look beautiful Kikari." Rena and Mya said in unison.

"Thanks guys" Kikari blushed, not from the complement, but from what Kenshin was going to think of her, she wanted everything to be perfect. She was going to be the person she always wanted to be

Tonight…

And just…

Tonight.

Kikari turned towards Mya and Rena and looked at there dresses. Mya had on a blood red dress and had sprinkles of sparkles everywhere on it, whoever danced with her, was going to be known for sure. She wore her emerald hair in a bun that was decorated with two Japanese chopsticks holding it together.

Rena had on a dark mid-night blue dress that was strapless, so she held to put it up ever-so-often, but she still looked pretty with her short blonde hair loose falling around her face, so she had to blow the strains away also at times.

Kikari smiled again. This was her night, the night that was going to change her life, when she was going to be the person she thought she could never be, this was the beginning of her adult life.

At the dance

"Where is she?" Kenshin looked around for the girl that took his heart at first glance. It was kind of difficult thanks to all the girls that wanted to dance with him, 'the one that won the game' he only did that last touchdown so that girl could see him. Sigh _'maybe she's not coming._' Kenshin thought to himself as pushed his way through the crowd of girls to the snack table to grab a drink. He looked to the doors one last time as he drank his punch, and almost choked and spat out the drink when he saw her in all her beauty, he's guessed everyone else did to since everything went silent for a moment staring at her before his 'peers' were all dancing and having fun again. He placed his cup down before he started to walk over to her, since her friends seemed to have abandoned her for other boy's leaving her by herself in the middle of the room looking like she was Her eyes started darting around the room, looking for someone?_ 'Does she have a boyfriend?' _Kenshinpanicked_ 'she couldn't she's new, no one has ever got a boyfriend that fast…' _he continued to stare at her _'…but she could.' _He felt a little hurt before he saw a boy approach her then it just turned into hate for him. He started to growl as he glared at him _'wait am I jealous?' _Kenshin asked himself in his thoughts before he lost his train of thought as she took her hand in his and started dancing with him. _'That was supposed to be me' _Kenshin growled again at him.

Kikari POV

"Go ahead guy's I can take care of myself." Kikari smiled at her friends before they walked off to find a partner for the night. She started to look around for her red-headed-hottie but with no avail. She continued to look until she saw a boy standing him front of her.

"Um…um…um…" he started stuttering, it was kind of sad, but she was enjoying it anyway. Guy's never did stutter in front of her before in just asking a question…she never let them close enough, but this was the night she was going to be her true 'nice' self instead of a bitchy lone wolf as she'd always been.

"Um…willyoudancewithme?" the boy almost said it so fast she didn't understand a single word out of his mouth, but she took his hand in his anyway by his surprise, and just because he tried, plus it would be easier to look for Kenshin that way she would have a excuse to be moving around the dance floor with a boy at her beck and call. Funny, she thought it would be easy to spot him, a crowd of girls would surround him 'the one who won the game'…she started to look around and saw the last person on earth she never wanted to see again…

Lanna

That bitch, she was looking for Kenshin too the more reason to shoot her right now. It didn't surprise her in the least when she saw her wearing, not the long prom like dress you were suppose to, but a cut up to your butt, no sleeve, showing almost your beast shirt, that was about to fall off her anorexia body. She glared for a second when she was quickly turned around in her direction.

As she was looking around trying to avoid glaring at Lanna for any longer or she might turn into flames, not like she wouldn't like that, more than she should have, but she felt that someone was staring at her very, very annoyed with the fact she was dancing, call it psychic if you want, but that's how she felt. She stared up into the boy's face for the first time to see if it was him staring at her and they suddenly stopped as he backed away a little nervous looking behind her instead of at her face. She gave him a questioning look before she looked to where his eyes were staring…

Kenshin

Kenshin wasn't staring at her for the moment, he was _glaring_ at the boy she danced with, come on she didn't even know his name. Was he jealous now? She turned to look back at the boy she danced with, but he had seemed to run off, '_coward'_ she thought before she felt her cold hand taken into someone's silky warm one. She turned quickly around to find that Kenshin was, in fact, holding her hand and…

Kissing her gently on the hand…

She blushed, _no one_ and she meant _no_ normal guy would ever be that gentle with her. She looked down at him, blushing, as he stared into her eyes with his lavender one's, smirking? Is that what she had seen? If so it infuriated her, he was smirking at her as if she had fallen into his trap of some kind, she remembered what Mya and Rena said during the game…

Flashback

"Fine, fine, I guess, go ahead and tell me who he is" Kikari begged her friend. She looked back to Kenshin for a second, but he had already run off the field and started the game.

"Well as you know his name is Kenshin Hinoro, he is the captain of the football team and my boyfriend is the assistant to him making him the assistant captain. He's very smart valedictorian for the boy's class. He's been single for a while…he dated about ten girls, never went anywhere with them, mostly just made-out with them is as far as he would go. If ninety-nine percent of the girls got asked who they would be stranded on a island with in the middle of nowhere…it would be Kenshin, the rest are people how wouldn't pick him are with boyfriends. He's ok, but can be a really asshole to me."

"Why?"

"Because he's one of the guys who knows that he can control a girl at the snap of his fingers, if you're going to get anywhere with him you have to resist him in everything he does. Like touching, hugging, kissing-"

"No, I'm not like you and doing that all in one day!" Kikari shouted at Mya angered "he seems sweet"

"Ah-ha! Sweet he may look, but not nice is he!" Rena added in lighting the mood still looking into the crowd of football players.

Flashback ended

'_Ok so now I have to refuse the dance if he asked me._' Kikari thought in her head before she smiled at him. _'He was made by angels…his body like a god, his eyes simply beautiful…ok I have to stop, shapen up girl just pull your hand away even if your hand refuses. It does have a mind of its own at times.' _She looked up at his beautiful face again, she could stare into his eyes for hours and it would still feel like a puddle on the ground._ 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' _

Kenshin POV

Kenshin glared at the boy and he ran away_ 'like he should have before I stared at him.' _Kenshin frowned. He quickly turned to the angel right in front of him where she was staring right where the boy Josh had ran off, she was probably enjoying the attention from him, well he was going to make that better.

A little trick his mother taut him when he was little, was to kiss there hand because it was gentle and a sign of respect, in his mind he would do anything just to learn her name. So he did as his mother told him, he quickly took her small hand in his and kissed it gently as her eyes locked his. She was blushing, of course, he was a charmer after all, but to his surprise she quickly pulled her hand away when he started smirking.

He was surprised by her actions, but decided to brush it off like it never happened. His smirk quickly faded into nothing but a smile as a new song started on the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" he asked smiling at her, he knew a lot of girls would give anything to be in her shoes right now, and he also knew they were all glaring at her.

She looked at him almost in a thinking state and then blushed, as if she had realized something. "No" she snapped before she turned her back towards him looking angered by the question.

What did he do wrong? He did everything a girl would fall intensely for, but she just brushed it off like he said or did something wrong. Nobody ever did that to him, the strange part to him was the more she refused him the more interested he was in her, in fact he wanted her more. "Why not?" he asked coolly and clam like it was no big deal.

Kikari POV

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god, he asked me to dance, oh god…wait…I have to stop or I'll look insane, well I am insane for refusing to dance with him. In a way I didn't do it because of what Mya said for me to do…Kenshin angered me by just that stupid smirk on his face, and he didn't even ask for my name yet! Not like I would tell him, he didn't tell me his either even though I know it, I have to stop talking to myself, I must look weird, but what do I say now…anything.'_ "Because you just think you can come up to a girl and ask them to dance without even knowing their name." Kikari hissed her back still turned towards him.

"Isn't that what a dance is for?" Kenshin asked confused.

'_Dammit Kikari, now look what you've created for yourself, your acting like such a loser. Not like you never talked to a guy…and that you can't really say anything straight. **Sigh**'_ Kikari turned around smiling "fine I'll dance with you." _'DAMMIT KIKARI! Why did I do that? Now I even created a even bigger problem for myself AGAIN making it easier for me to screw up.'_

Kenshin just smiled and took her hand in his again, and lead her to the dance floor. He was too happy that she had said she would dance with him, to even care what happened before hand. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other one holding her hand to guide her when they danced. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and the other with his hand to lead. She stared back into his hypnotizing lavender eyes as they started dancing to a kind of fast song. _'Why does it that when I am with him I feel safe and right, but I don't even know him?…I don't know how to dance either…damn'_ she thought as the song started…

Normal POV

_One heart you are following…_

_And you run_

_And you can begin_

_In a place_

_Where you don't fit in_

_Cause love will find a way_

_When you're down_

_You can start again_

_Turn around_

_Anything you're in_

_Love will find a place_

_If you got…_

Kenshin smirked as Kikari started leaning on him a lot more, trying to figure out how to dance since she's never really danced before.

_One heart you are following _

_One dream that keeps you wandering_

_Love lights your way through the night_

_One wish that keeps you trying_

_What's your silver lining_

_Love lights the way through the night_

_You can fall a thousand times _

_You can feel like you've lost your mind_

_But love will find a way_

Kikari started tripping some to end up being pulled closer to Kenshin, she blushed a lot from embarrassment and the fact that Kenshin was enjoying it.

And a minute 

_Can change your life_

_And a moment can make it right_

_Love will find a place_

Lanna turned to finally find Kenshin dancing with a girl she had never seen before, she glared at the couple and started thinking up a plan to ruin whatever she had planed for the night while trying to find out her name.

_Everybody needs something to hold onto_

_If you got_

_One heart you are following _

_One dream that keeps you wandering_

_Love lights your way through the night_

Kikari saw that Rena had found a boy to dance with for the night as Mya was in a fight with…Sarah with the guy in the middle, she had to resolve this after the song was through.

_One wish that keeps you trying_

_What's your silver lining_

_Love lights the way through the night _

_Is it your own_

_Is it your own_

As the song ended Kikari pushed away from Kenshin, Kenshin didn't want to and really wanted to keep her close, but decided to let her go and tease her later, she seemed as if she really wanted to go. He growled a bit as negative thoughts ran through his head as he watched her leave him.

"Sorry Kenshin, but I have to leave." Kikari smiled up at him, she really didn't want to leave to warm heat of his body, but she had to help her friend, since Sarah's cheer freak friends started helping her out too.

Kenshin resisted the urge to grab her, pull her back to him and then make-out with her. She fit so perfectly into his arms, and the way she smiled at him was like an angel's. He didn't want her to leave of fear of never going to see her again. Kenshin did grab her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. "Will I see you again?" Kenshin asked with a little of sadness in his eyes.

"Yes" Kikari wasn't lying, he was going see her again, but just not the person he wanted to see. She had to think up something or Kenshin was going to be sad and wouldn't let go of her, she hated it when people she cared for were sad, and right now she cared for Kenshin, but she had to help a friend. As he released her wrist she marched over to Mya and the cheer freaks pulling Rena over with her.

"You asshole! He's not even your boyfriend and your saying he's yours?" Sarah yelled making her 'nicely put up fake blonde hair' fall down. Her face was as flushed red as Mya's was, at least they still looked pretty even though they were boiling mad.

"Well duh! Anyone anybody around would know I had my eye on him for a while now!" Mya hissed

"He's been mine longer than you, you bitc-"

"Shut up Sarah, you're nothing than a sluty cheer freak that would like to have nothing more than a guy with a image so he could make you look better than you are." Kikari cut in with a circle forming around them.

"And who in the hell are you to say that." Sarah glared at this 'girl' that dare interrupt her fight even though she looked very familiar.

"You know good and well who I am, everyone in this freakin building-"

Rena covered Kikari's mouth, trying to think up an excuse, "He, he, he, shut up! Sorry everybody she's my cousin from far away, she likes to act like she knows everybody."

"Well tell her to keep her damn nose out of everyone else's damn business!" Sarah lifted her nose in the air then focused her attention back on Mya. "As I was saying, he's not yours! He's mine!" Sarah snapped acting like she had never talked to Kikari in the first place.

"Shut the hell up and let him answer for himself!" Mya hissed as they both turned to the boy that seemed he was enjoying the fact that they were fighting over him.

"I don't really know. I'll decide in two days, first I'll be Mya's boyfriend tonight, then Sarah's boyfriend tomorrow. Then I'll see who I like best unless you can think up something better." Eien said like a true player.

"There is no contest, I can't think up anything better so I'll do it." Sarah said smirking at Mya.

"That's because you can't think…anyway I can think up something better, date me dump her." Mya smirked back, as Sarah started to leave the building.

"What?" Sarah sneered at Mya as she turned back to her.

"You heard me, you can't think, you buy your grades because you pay the damn teachers" Mya snapped once again forgetting about Eien.

"Well if you can, why not? I mean studying is just a waste of time." Sarah smirked.

"Oh really? Then just wait until after high school, then we'll see where paying teachers off get you." Mya frowned; she really wanted high school to be over so she could prove everyone wrong.

"Uh lady's…" Eien tried to cut in "I've actually decided, I choose Mya because…well Sarah you have a boyfriend." Eien blushed a little while scratching the back of his head.

Mya's eyes sparkled "really? OH EAIN DARLING!" Mya smiled at her new boyfriend, and ran over to hug him, but not before whispering, "cheating loser, even I don't do that" in Sarah's ear.

"Whatever, think what you would like I'm leaving" Sarah walked out the door swinging her butt back and forth. Mya, Rena, and Kikari just rolled their eyes.

Mya looked back at her_ boyfriend_ and thought _'sorry Kikari, but tonight's my night too. Eien may be a true smartass player, but let's just see if I can melt his little player's heart.'_ Mya smirked _'the harder they are to get, the harder they fall for you' _Mya leaned over to Kikari and whispered "hey Eian will bring me home don't worry go ahead the dance is almost over anyway." Before Mya ran over to Eien and started pulling him away from the crowd to dance.

Rena smiled at Kikari as her guy for the night showed up and pulled her away, but not before Rena whispered "Hey Kikari he'll bring me home don't worry you can take the car. Then I'll dump him." Rena smirked before she was off dancing again.

'_I'm tried of dancing, I'm tried of being here I'm just plain tried really…no one to hold me, no one to kiss, no one to hug, even if I had someone, I'm not that brave.'_ Kikari thought before she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her outside the school gym where the dance was held…hey her school wasn't rich. No body ever went out of the gym unless they were leaving, because all that was out there was rocks and dirt, where just one trip could mean losing your dress. No one was willing to take that chance, but she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"What is your name?" Kenshin asked, as he looked her in the eyes, making Kikari feel more like he was looking into her soul.

"Uh-um…" Kikari started _'should I tell him my real name? If I did then he would reject me, and tell me I'm a bitch just like the rest of them…why am I even with him? And why does it matter so much if he hates me? It never bothered me before so why now?'_

"What's your name?" Kenshin asked again, but with more need in his voice while Kikari was spacing out in front of him.

Kenshin on the other hand needed to know this girl's name, it was bugging him all day. Just one look at her and he had to resist to make-out with her, she was like an angel to him. He wanted to kiss her so bad, it was getting harder and harder to control himself.

"Um…" Kikari's anger took over for some reason as she thought to herself _'you know what…it would never work, he's a hott football star I'm smart nobody. There's no reason we should be together, none, if though he's the cutest, sweetest, hottest, and most handsome guy I'll probably ever meet, it just won't work. Just even knowing my name will put shame to whatever he is in school, and I don't want to bring him down.'_ "Does it matter? Because I already know that it won't work between us! You're a star football player that needs a sexy, cute, slutly and I'll do anything to please you cheerleader, not a 'new girl' that can't do any of that and don't even look anything near someone beautiful." _'And someone's who's been called a slut and a bitch all her life'_ she thought to her self as she looked down, trying not to look into his soft lavender eyes, they would probably tell her the truth, something she didn't want to hear or see if he really did feel that way.

But to her surprise she felt his soft warm hand pull her chin up to his face, and he quickly leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

Kenshin couldn't take it anymore, just staring at her perfectly shaped lips wasn't going to make her kiss him anytime faster. Until he realized what she said, _'not beautiful? Who who ever say that to you? And if they did…' _Kenshin's eyes started flickering amber _'I would kill them'_ he thought before he knew she felt alone and she meant it, to reassure her he gently bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, but as he did he thought he was atomically addicted to her kiss, soon her scent was playing underneath his nose as he leaned in closer _'the smell of roses'_ he thought before the taste of strawberry formed from kissing her. _'She must have eaten strawberry's before I kissed her…it just makes it better.'_ He started getting more passionate asking for more of what she had to offer in her hidden kiss. (Not like peter pan ok? NO)

She wanted so dearly to make her seem like she's kissed a hundred guys's before him, but the truth was…

It was her first kiss

Kenshin Hinoro had taken her first kiss. Not like she minded, but even if she knew they wouldn't work out, at least she didn't have to move away from every kind guy that came her looking like they wanted to kiss her now, and she would be scared for life remembering that a ugly nerd or a unknown guy took her first kiss. Instead she could tell her kids…if she ever had any "hey you know what? My first kiss was taken by the hottest guy in school." Instead of saying "don't even talk to me about first kisses, I didn't have one because I ended up a loser thanks to the guy that 'kissed and cursed' me." She smiled on the inside, she was happy about this, she had to admit he was a really good kisser, even though during the kiss he was asking for more than she was willing to give out of it.

Before she knew it she was suddenly ripped away from the warm comforting kiss and thrown into the dry air flying dirt, ruining the only dress she ever had in her life.

"You fucking bitch." Kenshin growled at the cheerleader that shoved her and threw her into the dirt.

"Kenshin I saved you! Look how she was forcing herself on you! You're lucky I showed up!" the voice that could only be Lanna's said seductively as she walked in front of where Kikari had fallen.

"Get away from me you bitch. Get over me." Kenshin growled "Your lucky its against my morals to hit a girl, but you're beginning to be a exception, apologize to her."

Kikari looked at her dress as she regained her senses, the dress that was now covered in dirt and grime from the ground, tears started to form in the sides of her eyes because of it _'the dress…the only dress I've ever had, the one that I spent half my money on and the one Mya picked out for me…its ruined and my first kiss is incomplete…'_ Kikari looked up at the sickening Jackass that dare do this to her…

The dark side of Kikari was back

_**Oooooooo I'm mean, Review and the faster you will know! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely fanfic reviewers! I have came out with the next chapter which is long! - yes everyone love me! Soooo once again I am asking you to REVIEW as soon as you finish! Its helps me so much! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and if I have made any mistakes please tell me! Thanks,

**DarklilWanderer **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song**

"Lanna" Kikari held back her tears and turned her sadness into fury. She could destroy her childhood, her friends, her whole entire relationships, but she would REFUSE to cry in front of a bastard of the female race. "Lanna…" Kikari's voice trembled she was so full of rage in her, she forgot Kenshin was there that or she didn't care.

"Listen I don't know who you are, but keep away from my Man." Lanna smirked, she had done her job, this should teach this little lowlife not to mess around with what was her's. Lanna looked at the girl she pushed and tried to remember a name to the face, but it never came, she knew her, she never did forget the face, but remembering name was another thing.

"You fucking lowlife bitch, you know who I am, and you dare touch me? You're going to pay." Kikari said lowly as she stared at the ground. She smirked as she saw a black high heel and slid her fingers around it. Lanna looked down at her and became shocked as Kikari yanked on her ankle and pulled her down with her into dirt.

Kikari stood up gracefully, but her eyes as a cold blue fire. She looked down at Lanna "this is the way it should be, I hope your slutty dress gets as ruined as mine did down there." Kikari sneered as she stared into the chocolate brown eyes of Lanna.

Lanna had to admit, the girl did seem familiar, but when she told her that she was lower than her and pulled her down to ruin her five thousand dollar dress, she decided to find that out now since she knew her so well. "Your wrong I don't know who you are, but you seem to know me, I demand to know, who are you. Tell me your name." Lanna sneered as she stared back into the girl's eyes, she had to admit they were very familiar in the way they looked so threatening.

"You don't even deserve to know my name." Kikari spat "and if you did it would be the last thing I would want to hear coming out of your dirty mouth." Kikari bent down to Lanna level and kept her gaze in Lanna's "Bitch" Kikari hissed

Slap

Kikari slapped Lanna's face so hard, a bruise appeared faster than normal as Lanna fell to the ground from the force of the slap.

Kikari's eyes came back to normal, as rain started to fall lightly, then harder as she looked down at Lanna, looking like she just went through a hurricane with the dry dirt all over her dress that turned to mud as the rain fell.

"LANNA!" One of her many Cheer freak friends screamed as she ran over to her. The girl picked up Lanna's head and then coaxed her other friends to come and help. They came and surrounded her, when they saw the bruise they glared at Kikari, but stop as soon as they saw instead she wasn't even paying attention. Instead Kikari was looking up into the dark mid-night sky tasting the raindrops that fell into her mouth. They quickly turned back to Lanna and carried her back inside the gym to stay dry and mostly…away from the 'new girl'.

'_Just wash away everything…like the rain. I can't be that person anymore I have to be what the world wants me to be, I'm not strong enough to face the world to be myself.'_ Kikari thought as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth tasting the hard raindrops that landed inside it. _'I'll be like the rain and forget this night ever happened, then try and run away again so I never remember it.'_

"Hey." Was all Kenshin could think of to say to this mysterious girl. Kenshin still didn't know her name, and that was the best he could come up with, here she had just knocked Lanna into unconscious and was acting like it never happened. She acted like a whole other person when Lanna showed up. _'Still she needs to get out of this rain so she won't catch something.'_

Kikari's eyes snapped open as she realized that Kenshin was still there _'Oh god, oh god, oh god…How could I forget Kenshin was there? Oh yes…that's right, I have my wall back again that's why…but then why does it every time I look at him…that wall disappears like I don't need to protect myself from getting hurt?' _Kikari looked over at Kenshin as she thought _'and he still doesn't know my name.'_ Kikari smiled.

Kenshin smiled back seeing her angelic like smile back on her face. He walked towards her and pulled her away from rain into the gym grabbing her wrist. "We don't want you catching something," Kenshin laughed a little to himself trying to lighten the mood.

Kikari nodded, she did feel a little water logged, even though that was weird since she loved the rain, it reminded her of a fresh start from something bad, a comfort that would sing to you with the different beats it made on the roof or on the window seal she watched it out of. "Thanks" Kikari mumbled as she stepped back into the gym.

She looked around expecting glares, but it seemed as if every one went to the after party at some poor sap's house, so all that was there was a couple of people and janitors cleaning up the busted balloons and confide left on the ground. Lanna wasn't in the gym Kikari thought to her self _'Lanna's probably acting it out now, thinking she'll get more attention by saying, "oh it hurts! Someone get me a boy so they can kiss it and make it feel better!" I hate her from the bottom of my heart' _Kikari growled to herself as she walked away from Kenshin to the front door of the gym, that was on the opposite side of where she was.

"Aren't you going to finish the dance with me?" Kenshin asked smirking at her as he bent down leaning his hand towards her's catching it. Kenshin gently placed a kiss on it and looked up to her surprised bright blue eyes. "What? You didn't think you would leave without out dancing with me to a slow song did you and without a name to your beautiful face?" Kenshin asked as he placed her hand down and walked to the music stand and picked out a slow song. "Ah how about…Valentine?"

Kikari blushed even if she was pissed off beyond help Kenshin seemed to pretend that she wasn't and shower her with complements she felt weren't true. He made her feel _'wanted'_ she thought smiling at him to continue, she's never felt wanted in her life. Kenshin was different she could now say that in her thoughts, _'but then again…he could just be another heart breaker and then destroy me in the end after he's gotten what he wanted.'_ Kikari shook her head_ 'no…no not tonight, I'll dance with him once, and maybe then…then I'll feel like this dance will mean nothing, and become what I once was, and then continue my life the way it was, before I met him. I'll just prove to myself that he's wrong.'_

_If they're no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine _

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme you would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

Kikari smiled wider as her thought were erased as he took his arms and slid them around her waist, making Kikari slide her arms around his neck.

Kenshin smiled as he saw her blue eyes flicker with delight as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She gently and slowly slid her own arms around his neck nervously, as they moved slowly back and forth in the room and Kikari silently cursed herself as she felt…perfect just being around him.

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And shown me how to love unselfishly_

Kikari started to get tried from the events that happened that day, and started to lean more and more onto Kenshin, until she completely laid her head on his chest as they moved slowly to the song.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_In my dreams I couldn't loved you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

Kenshin smiled a bit, he never ever felt as right as he did with this girl. The way she fit perfectly into his arms, and the way she was strong, but so fragile when he tried to hold or touch her. He could almost say he was falling for her, he thought before he closed his own eyes and danced to the music just enjoying the feeling of having her so close to him.

_And even if the sun refused to shine _

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

'_Cause all I need is you, my valentine_

_You're all I need my love my valentine_

The Next Day

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

**Wham**

"mummit" Kikari mumbled in her pillow, before she looked at her poorly beaten clock. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit" Kikari cursed herself as she did her usual stretch and pull herself from her bed.

**Sigh** _'just another dream I guess…I wish it was real…wait…HOW DID I END UP HERE?' _Kikari looked franticly around the room for a note from her friends, usually when she would pass out or something Mya or Rena would bring her home, but they were busy during the night weren't they, _'Kenshin didn't…' _Kikari looked around her dark room again near her pillow "there it is!" Kikari ran over to the pillow and grabbed it, but not before hearing…

"SHUT UP!"

From her parents down stairs. "I'm not sorry." Kikari mumbled as she read the note…

_Dear Kikari_

_Hey it's Rena and me! You know Mya…no not Kenshin he found us a bit away from the gym and asked us to take you home, then for some odd reason he asked us for your name…_

Kikari held her breath

_But don't worry we didn't tell him, we knew you had some reason you were doing that to him, you player! (Wrote in little pink colored pencil 'ha ha ha ha you learn so much from me')_

Kikari let her breath go and then sweat dropped

_But we had to do something to keep him from bugging us, he wouldn't leave us alone so we just…OH WAIT, NO RENA! Tell you later and oh…good morning!_

_Luv your sister's Mya and Rena_

Kikari at the last words dashed to her closest to put on the baggie blood red T shirt and the baggie blue pants and back to put her hair up in the usually ponytail, but for some reason left it down like…it didn't feel right_ 'strange, but…whatever'_ Kikari thought before she dashed downstairs and out the door before her parents could say anything.

At Mya's House

**DING DONG, DING DONG, DING-**

"STOP ALREADY I'M HERE-OH KIKARI!" Rena came to the door switching from the –I'm-going-to-kill-you mood to the hey-its-Kikari-the-evil-plan-starts mood.

Kikari ignored this by rolling her eyes then turning back to Rena's with the annoyed look.

"Don't give me that look or I'm not going to tell you anything." Rena pouted as she turned her back.

"You will anyway." Kikari smirked at her.

"Whatever, come on Mya was waiting all morning for you." Rena smiled while turning around and pulling her inside and up the stairs to Mya's room.

Kikari found Mya sitting on her bed fully dressed for spying mode. Kikari felt a strange feeling of sickness, and suspicion. "Tell me everything…" Kikari glared at Mya with the tamed cold blue fire in her eyes. Not the bad one, just enough to scare her.

"Kikari darling…" Mya started by patting the seat next to her on the bed ignoring the cold glare she was giving her.

"Don't darling me what happened!" Kikari hissed, she was really in a bad mood now, Kenshin meant a lot to her, and she really didn't want them to screw it all up.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you just sit down!" Mya snapped as Kikari sat down next to her, her glare never leaving her eyes. "Ok it started out with Kenshin holding you bridal style coming up to me, I knew you were asleep because of the way you were curled up against him, so sweet. Anyway he came up to Eien and me when we where kind of…making-out, but when I saw you I stopped and asked what happened. Kenshin said that you had fallen asleep while dancing with him, and I must say I saw a grin coming up on his face when he said it."

"You never miss anything do you?" Kikari raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Nope, so he asked where your house was so _he_ could take you home. That's a no-no for sure, I said after that, that I should since your parents might get a little upset seeing a _guy _come with you to your house, he agreed, but as I lead him and Eien to my car he wouldn't let you go without knowing your fucking name! I used every known excuse I could find, but he cut through all of them like a knife through butter, so I had to do something…more like Rena when she dropped her date to come over…continue for me." Mya smiled at Rena.

"Ok then I came over…my 'big' date turned out to have a FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" Rena picked up a pillow and threw it against the wall while huffing getting her anger out. "But anyway…" Rena acted like it never happened when she turned back to Kikari "I, being the smart one." Mya and Kikari rolled their eyes "I just made him settle for a date with you." Rena smirked as she saw Kikari turn to stone

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DAMMIT!" Kikari shouted when she regained her senses. _'Oh god a d-d-date? Look I'm even stuttering in my thoughts! He will just not let me go will he? Without knowing my fucking name! The only reason I'm doing it is so I can protect him!'_ Kikari continued to think while her expressions on her face became more and more angered by the second.

Mya smirked, she knew what she did last night "so it was a one night stand huh? Without the night part in it."

"WE CAN GET YOU DRESSED!" Rena smiled an innocent smile, but Kikari was still in deep thinking to care until she finally got across what Mya said, making her whole face flush with a red blush.

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I'M NOT EVEN GOING ON THIS…THIS DATE!" Kikari screamed at her friends knocking her out of her thinking mode.

"YES YOU ARE!" Mya and Rena said in unison looking worried.

"Why? What are you hiding from me?" Kikari knew that look, they were hiding something, something she needed to know.

"Uh-um…" Mya started turned away from her with her arms crossed.

"Well…you see, since Kenshin said that you wouldn't stand him up he made sure to get our names first and last to make sure that we couldn't hide from him, so since he so rich and could hunt us down with his agents. Then when he found us, he make us tell him your fucking name so he could find you anyway then kill us." Rena turned away from her too without crossing her arms, instead she played with her fingers.

"Oh really? Then good luck with his agents, I'm going to go and change my bloody name to Mary or something." Kikari got up and started for the door.

Mya and Rena both dashed in front of the door before she got there glaring at her in the eyes. "Then we will call you BLOODY MARY!" Rena and Mya yelled in unison.

"Fine, fine, whatever you guys are too into history, I'll be myself for just this date happy?" Kikari glared, she was only going to do this for her friends…but how was she going to keep this from Kenshin?

Rena and Mya relaxed a bit and stepped away from the door, then smirked.

"We have to-" Mya started walking towards her closest then started throwing clothes out for her to hold.

"Get you dressed-" Rena continued for her looking in the closest too. "Oh this one!" Rena voice was heard between the ruffles of clothes.

"No not short enough…" Mya's voice sounded like she was thinking to herself

"Guy's…maybe just the clothes I'm wearing-"

"NO!" Mya and Rena yelled without turning around to her in unison.

"Whatever" Kikari sighed _'its not like I can change their minds now'_ Kikari sat on the bed thinking to herself of plans that she could use to keep Kenshin from asking her name.

"PERFECT!" Mya and Rena shouted in unison while holding a shirt, pants, and shoes in their hands. "Put it on!" Mya pushed the clothes into Kikari arms.

"Ok…" Kikari said depressed, she didn't know what it was going to look like until she put it on anyway. So Kikari walked blindly into Mya's bathroom and came out feeling…like a modal. She had to admit she looked stunning in the clothes they picked out for her. They picked out a blood red tight cut sleeves T-shirt with a 'V' shaped neck with stings crisscrossing each other leaving it untied at the top. They also gave her cute short skirt, but not short like the cheerleader short up to your fucking butt, but a decent length it was pure black. Then she wore knee-high skintight blood red boots that showed off her shapely legs quite well.

Mya then smiled at her approval with Rena giving her some jewelry like some cute mood rings and some hanging sword earrings. Kikari decide to wear her favorite necklace she always left at Mya's house for some odd reason, it was a simple necklace, black, but with fairy dust in a little bottle hanging from it, a simple dark blue color having a figure of a fairy posing on it. The little paper that came with it said that you sprinkle a little dust on your hand and blow it making a wish it will come true. She never tried it because she didn't want to waste her dust, plus she never could find the right thing to wish for maybe she might regret it. Except one time she took just a bit, so she lied, she did take some when her parents beat her harshly because they got drunk one night at the same time. It made her just plain sick she couldn't do anything, she was just a kid, so instead she wished that they would just leave her, just disappear forever. So maybe somehow in so way she would feel like…herself instead of some scared kid in a corner that would take any blow blown at her.

She hated that side of her…

But no matter what she did no matter what happened to her they where always going to be her parents like it or not, it was something you can't change, just like the way she loved them. She hated it, but whenever they would yell at her and put her down, whenever they hit her or made her live without hugs or kisses every night she still loved them.

She still loved them…

"Kikari?" Rena asked worried

Kikari was just playing with the little bottle in her hand while thinking to herself, of how she felt, she usually did that. Even though she knew she shouldn't in front of her friends all they would do was worry. "Sorry, spaced out for a sec there." Kikari smiled at them erasing the thoughts put in to her head, and remembering the situation she was in right now.

"Worried about the date?" Mya asked feeling a little down. She didn't want to pressure Kikari into a relationship to fast, whatever Kikari was going through was bad, something so bad she couldn't tell her friends about. Rena and her talked about one day with Kikari of course, but there friend was hiding a deep dark bad secret and even if they used every thing in the book to make her talk, Kikari would get herself out of it by changing the subject, like she was protecting herself, a unbreakable wall not even her closest friends could break or climb. Then again Kenshin might could, he was different and Kikari seemed to show a side of her they couldn't even break, like that wall is falling slowly. Mya smiled to herself, she shouldn't worry she was doing the right thing, somewhere in her she knew.

"A little, but…how do I keep him from knowing my name?" Kikari asked looking over at Mya and Rena for an answer, she could wing it, but with Kenshin…just his staring made her rethink telling him a lie. Like he could tell. A sudden shiver when up he spine as she thought about his stare, her eyes became daze as she thought to herself _'his eyes, so… lovely something that could capture me, something…that sees me and forces me to be myself instead who I'm not. He's so cute and hott, but…its not right I don't care how much I feel right with him, I can't I just can't' _Kikari shook her head and looked to Mya as she was talking.

"Um…well just wing it, I don't know" Mya said as she looked at her wristwatch "YOU HAVE TO GO! ITS TIME! HOP IN MY CAR I'LL BRING YOU" Mya shouted excited as she ran down the stairs and out the door to her car while Rena and Kikari followed.

When Mya stopped in the car

"Here we are!" Rena smiled, as she looked the window.

"Where are we?" Kikari looked out the window to see bright flashing lights and lists of movies on a billboard. "The movies?" Kikari asked rising a delicate eyebrow.

"Yup, go now you're almost late." Rena opened the door and pushed her out of it."

"Well thanks" Kikari mumbled at them while dusting of the imagery dust off her clothes.

"You're welcome" Rena said before Mya stepped on the pedal and was out of the parking lot before she could say "goodbye"

Kikari sighed, she still felt an excited and nervous at the same time. She looked around at all the teens hanging out around the theater staring at her. _'Am I just paranoid?'_ Kikari thought as she walked up beside the ticket booth awaiting Kenshin. As soon as Kikari looked around…she saw…

A crowd of girls…

'_He's here'_ Kikari thought before she glared at the girls she could hear asking him his name and phone number "dammit" Kikari cursed as she continue to glare, she should have felt hurt, but somehow she made that feeling into hate. Then her spine shivered in a bad way as she turned around to find a boy around her age staring down at her with dark brown eyes, not in the least bit inviting. "What in the hell do you want?" Kikari hissed at this boy, she took the time to see that his hair was a bright green-ish color and his clothes…could be better since he wore the baggie blue shirt and baggie blue jeans…he probably thought he was worth falling for…like she would ever fall for him.

"Feisty one eh?" the boy smirked as he came to close for her comfort.

"Get away from me you bastard" Kikari spat at him backing away since he wasn't obviously.

"No need to be so bitchy, my names Roger what's yours baby?" He tried to close to her purring out the words as if he never heard what she said.

"Did you not hear me-" Kikari started backing away again under she backed into the strong chest of …

Kenshin

Kikari looked up to apologize until she felt like see couldn't move when she saw who it was _'but wasn't he just surrounded by a crowd of screaming girls?'_ Kikari thought before he heard his voice finish her sentence.

"She said get away, and I would advise you to do so." Kenshin growled at Roger the boy was stupid because he didn't back down from this football, muscular, sweet, hott, girl crazed, rich, sexy…ok she had to stop…guy.

"She ain't ya lady is she?" the boy glared back at Kenshin. Kikari just felt stupid being in the middle like this.

"Yes, so go and get your own." Kenshin growled again as Kikari blushed, making sure she hid it under her bangs since she didn't want anyone to see._ 'I-I-I'M HIS LADY?' _Kikari shouted in her thoughts _'since when? I…I don't know, he's just doing it to get that weird guy away from me…he's so sweet' _Kikari smiled to herself as she saw the strangers feet disappear and she heard them walk away as she looked at the ground.

"Glad to see you showed up." Kenshin purred as he hugged her from behind.

"Like I had a-hey! Let go of me!" Kikari snapped as he hugged her, she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but people just don't come up to her and hug her, her friends don't even do that often, but from a boy?

"Fine I was just saying hello" Kenshin let her go out of surprise from her reaction. Usually girls would love that sort of attention from him, he could even see the girls from earlier glaring at her. "Still coming?" Kenshin asked hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Of course" Kikari tried to smile AND sound happy, but ended up smiling and sounding somewhat happy. She did like him holding her in his strong arm a lot, she fell asleep what does that tell you?

"What movie?" Kenshin as looking up at the sign above the ticket booth looking for the right movie, when he saw one that seemed to pop out he smirked, "never mind let it be a surprise." _'I'm so smart, this always works…at least that way all the other guys say.' _Kenshin pulled her to the ticket booth and bought the tickets quickly before she had a chance to even see what movie they were going to.

"What is it?" Kikari tried to see the name on the ticket, but it was taken to quickly "come on Kenshin show me! I want to see where I'm going to waste about a hour of my time on!" Kikari wined from behind him.

"You'll see" Kenshin smirked and continued to pull her into the movie giving the tickets to the man before her turned her into the theater room laughing as she tried looking around him to see the tickets.

"Jerk" Kikari mumbled under her breath before her was rudely pulled into the theater and into a seat in the middle of the theater _'funny…I'm never **that** nice…' _Kikari thought to herself.

"So…what's your name?" Kenshin asked out of the blue making Kikari feel pressured.

"Uh…that doesn't matter! What's the fucking movie we are watching?" Kikari demanded trying to change the subject. Only Kenshin just turned to her and smiled with his heart-melting smile.

"I would like to know the name of the one that I just saved from a female eating male and who I also took there first kiss." Kenshin smirked trying to get her back on the subject by putting out a fact. That kiss had to be the best he has ever happened like the one's in fairy-tales, but he could still taste the pure innocence in her kiss.

"You knew?" Kikari asked in a small voice as she ducked down lower in her seat feeling like she should hide in the girls bathroom through the entire movie, but then Kenshin would go in after her, for some odd reason she thought he would do that. She blushed as she looked at him with the corner of her eye and saw his answer was a warm smirk.

"The movie is starting" Kenshin said as the room got dark and the screen lit up with the title of the movie _'revenge of the vampires…WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS HORROR MOVIE THAT TYPE OF MOVIE I HATE? THE ONLY KIND THAT CAN SCARE ME?_' Kikari shouted in her thoughts as the movie showed pictures of vampires ripping people to sheds and hunting the humans down. _'Yup…that fucking bastard'_ Kikari thought as she grinded her teeth from her anger.

As the movie continued Kikari leaned more and more over to Kenshin and was holding his arm with both her arms, you could almost say she was hugging him from her fear, and of course she had no idea she was. Kenshin enjoyed seeing her grab hold of him for dear life in all, but the nails digging deeper and deeper into his skin didn't help. Soon Kenshin felt that if she dug any deeper he would be bleeding, he hated to say this, but…the pain hurt like hell. "Your about to dig your nails so deep into my skin that I'm starting to bleed…" Kenshin whispered in Kikari's ear.

"That's your damn problem its your fault you picked a horror film, I hate horror films…they scare me." _'Dammit Kikari shut up…'_ Kikari rethought what she said as she took her nails from his skin.

"Thank you" Kenshin purred to her, just because he liked doing that to her making her mad.

Kikari just nodded her head while blushing still staring at the screen _'think god its dark in here, he can't see my blush, I wish he'd stop purring…' _

After a couple of minutes Kikari started leaned towards him again, but without the piercing nails in his skin, instead she was cutting the circulation off from his hand to the rest of his body she was hugging his arm so much. "Hey…" Kenshin whispered again in her ear.

"Dammit what now?" Kikari asked while keeping her eyes on the movie since it was almost over and the hero was almost dead for some odd reason she did feel safer with Kenshin in a scary movie than anyone else...

"Hey…" Kenshin asked again trying to make her pay attention to him instead of the movie _'she impossible…but DAMN she's fine'_ Kenshin thought to himself as he remembered how she looked when he first saw her.

"Dammit Kenshin what do you want?" Kikari hissed as she turned towards his face to glare at him, but instead she got…

A kiss…

Kenshin had kissed her again…but even then she couldn't help, but fall into the kiss…again. The part that she thanked god for was as quickly as it began it ended as she broke the heart-melting kiss. If she didn't Kenshin might think that she actually liked the kiss, which…for some reason was a bad thing, she loved kissing him. So to make it up she smiled, then in a playful mean way she snapped as the credits were being shown "look now Kenshin! The movie is over and I don't know what happened!"

"Then I'll take you again." Kenshin said happily

"Fat chance" Kikari started to walk away "by the way, the dates over I'm leaving."

Kenshin out of shock of never going to see her again quickly grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him while holding her. "Not yet." Kenshin smirked "not until I know your name"

"Nope I'm not giving it to you." Kikari smirked at him, it was fun teasing him about her name, and he just wanted her name so badly he looked like he was about to do anything for it…

And she was just the type of person to play with that…

"Then our date is still on…hungry? Shall we eat somewhere decent? Or maybe casual, no you're too beautiful tonight to be seen by unworthy eyes." Kenshin smiled at her, _'that should get her to blush'_ he loved thinking of the ways to make her give in to him and even more doing them.

Kikari blushed over ten shades of red. "S-shut up…whatever I don't care." Was all Kikari could blurt out at the moment. _'You…why did you have to go and say that? Now I can't talk straight!'_ Kikari cursed under her breath as she thought to herself.

"Come on I brought my car." Kenshin lead her outside and to his car.

"No…you walked." Kikari's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What do you like? Chicken, hamburger, or maybe steak?" Kenshin opened the door to his GT mustang for her as she stepped in.

"Oh your such a gentleman." Kikari's voice once again dripped with sarcasm.

"I know." Kenshin smirked at her making her blush again. It was almost too easy. Kenshin stepped into the driver's side of the car and started to leave, "would you like another surprise?" Kenshin asked keeping his eyes peeled to the road.

"Why not?" Kikari said staring out the window, _'resisting him is getting so much harder for me…'_ Kikari thought to herself when they finally stopped.

"We're here." Kenshin said happily as he got out of the car.

"That was fast." Kikari said amazed

"Well I'm a good driver." Kenshin smirked as he opened the door again for her and pulled her out by the hand.

"Kenshin!" Kikari said surprised "This is the most expensive place in the whole city! We can't go here!" Kikari wined as she stared at the building before her. It was big, one of the 'higher class' restaurants where just a salad would cost twenty bucks.

"Come on…I can afford it." Kenshin pulled her along as he saw her just staring at it. "I eat like this everyday." Kenshin continued to pull her, but she seem still dazed from the fact they were here, _'she acts like she has never eaten at a fancy restaurant before.' _Kenshin thought smirking _'maybe I can think up something…'_

Everything was mostly silence as they walked in and got seated, Kikari looked as afraid as a little bird surround by a thousand hungry cats. Kenshin soon got worried and thought to himself _'maybe I shouldn't have brought her here…but…every other girl would feel more than welcome to come in here'_ Kenshin slapped himself on the head _'she not like any other girl, she hasn't even told me her name.' _Kenshin smirked, _'but by the end of tonight…I'll know her name.'_

"So…you are going to tell me your name?" Kenshin asked as they were being seated to keep her mind off whatever she was thinking and for some odd reason he just loved staring at her eyes, they were so full of mystery and wanting…

"Uh…after I eat." Kikari lied, and boy did she feel dumb about it, usually she was so good it was like second nature to her, but ONCE again Kenshin was just staring at her again, making her stupid heart beat faster and making her worry about her appearance. _'Is my hair ok…is my makeup smeared? Oh…wait I don't have on makeup…what in the hell is he staring at?' _Kikari wondered as she tried looking away from his ever-so heart-melting stare. _'I can't believe he took me here…this place was built for the richer half…I never ate at any place like here before….I don't know how to eat in a place like this, would if I use the wrong fork? Or maybe that's just in the movies…' _Kikari thought to herself she really wasn't paying attention to what she was staring at…

"Hey?" Kenshin asked get her out of her trance-like state. "What's your name?" Kenshin crocked his head to the side trying to look cute…he didn't have to try to Kikari.

"Its K-" Kikari stopped herself forgetting she was talking to Kenshin… "Forget that." Kikari started to blush _'to close for comfort. I said that just because I'm use to.'_

"Ah, so you gave me a clue? It starts with a 'K' huh? Karen?" Kenshin guessed he had nothing better to do, and even if he did guess her name she could still lie and say it wasn't…he really wasn't going to get anywhere from this, but at least he knew the first letter of her name. _'K…' _Kenshin started to go over all the names he knew that started with a K.

"No…its not Karen" Kikari watched the waitress as she approached them, obvious to her staring at Kenshin hoping to impress him, Kikari couldn't blame her Kenshin was the best looking man she'd ever seen. Kikari was still a little jealous though she even thought about how she could look better, when she didn't even know what Kenshin thought of her _'maybe he's just playing with me since I won't give him my name or maybe he's with me because I'm 'the big challenge'.'_ Kikari sulked while turning her attention to the menu to order something, and for some odd reason she just wanted to buy the most expensive thing on the menu to make him mad, even though it probably wouldn't.

"Then what is it?" Kenshin smirked _'one down'_ when he thought of the names he had chased into his head looking at the menu.

"Not telling you until I eat I told you." Kikari snapped as she ordered one of the 'less' expensive things on the menu, other wise she wouldn't eat it, everything else seemed to relate to snails. She still glared at the waitress that never even once looked away from Kenshin as she wrote her order down on the little notebook. Kenshin gave her a questioning look before he gave the girl his order of something _much _more expensive on the menu.

As soon as the waitress left she winked at Kenshin that he seemed to not know or even care. This made Kikari feel a lot happier for some reason. Kenshin smirked "this is known for fast food."

Kikari raised a delicate eyebrow Kenshin was right the food was already there "what?" Kikari asked surprised.

"Told you." Kenshin started eating his food as so did Kikari.

After a few small conversations, laughs, and when they were walking to there car

"So…." Kenshin started as he walked her back to his car "your name and where to drop you off." Kenshin smirked _'she did say she was going to tell me after we ate.'_

"Uh-uh" Kikari started_ 'maybe…if I tell him he'll leave me forever and never want to see me again, but if he's like that then, I don't want to see him again.' _Kikari ran over to the busy street and waved to an empty taxi then as soon as it pulled up she turned around to smile at him.

"But I can take you home." Kenshin frowned, he didn't like this part, and this was the part in a movie where the hero would never find their true love ever again. So he ran over to her and stood just in front of her.

"Kenshin, if you want to know my name that bad…its-" Kikari was cut off as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her tightly, leaned down and kissed her on the lips. If she was going to leave him then he at least wanted one more of her earth-shattering kiss that tasted like pure innocence.

Kikari let him kiss her as she rethought about her decision to let him go. She kissed him with all her heart hoping it would last forever, even though she knew better it would only lead to him wanting her more, but she was stupid in the ways of romance.

They finally broke the kiss and she backed into the taxi sitting in it, but before she closed the door "my name is Kikari, Kenshin" Kikari smiled at him for the last time before she slammed the door to the taxi and drove away leaving Kenshin behind in his confused thoughts.

"Kikari…" Kenshin said to himself, almost hoping to scream her name to call her back. He had left her…forever? He prayed not. Maybe in all his confusion he loved her, that very first day he say her and heard her sweet voice, he loved her, and now

She was gone…

OOOOOOO Cliffy, sorry but it has to be done, DON'T KILL ME! I will update again, as soon as I get more reviews, and remember I love all reviews short and long! And much more love to

**CloakedAuthor21**

**Anga16**

**&**

**Anna**

**Thanks for the support! That is why I write!**

**Luv,**

**darklilwanderer**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Smaller than the last one but much better…ish…Well I'll let you see or read for yourself, please review!**_

_**DaarklilWanderer**_

He walked back to his mustang and sat in the car remembering all there moments together and wondering if he was ever going to forget them. Then after this experience would he ever be able to even look at another girl? All these thought kept running through his head as he started driving back to his house, is wasn't like he could follow her.

While Kenshin drove back to his house alone and confused, Kikari was in the Taxi having an internal battle with herself. _'Did I do the right thing by just leaving him there? I did give him my name…was that a big mistake on my part? He could track me down at school, I mean how many Kikari's are there at school…but if somehow he put his name somewhere in it then…almost half the girls in the school would be named Kikari…liar's, but Kenshin's not stupid he'll think up someway to find me and when he does he'll find me as that 'bitch' everyone try's not to know.'_

As the Taxi stopped she paid the Taxi man and stepped out of the car growling to herself from her thoughts. _'Now I have to go and put up with the, 'your not better than me' speech from her mother, and her almost everyday beating from her father.' _Before she even had a chance to shut the door she heard her mother's voice ringing through the house and even shaking the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DEMON CHILD DOING? SHE NEEDS TO GET HER ASS BACK HERE!"

"I'M HERE DAMMIT!" Kikari slammed the door shut, when she smelt the dirty smell of alcohol, it was so bad she felt it was even getting into her clothing _'oh…that's going to come out soooo easily…' _Kikari sarcastically said in her thoughts. As she started walking through the kitchen her feet started to feel wet and she started hearing sounds like she was walking in water…

She looked down…

And saw Alcohol covering the kitchen floor…

Kikari mumbled curse words under her breath while she picked up her dirty and one-hundredth time used rag, got on her knees and started wiping the floor off. It stank in the house, she cover her nose with what was left of her shirt that 'wasn't' alcohol.

"Well, well, well lookly here the fire breather is back, what have we been going?" Her mother asked while leaning on the doorframe. She also had a bottle of alcohol in her hand shaking it around like she had nothing better to do, she was smirking too as Kikari glared at her.

"I was just with my 'friend'" Kikari hissed turning back to washing the alcohol, which started to stink into the floor. Kikari started to feel a bad feeling like her hair was on the end she thought to herself _'since when does my mother ask what I've been doing?'_

"Oh really? Going to school tomorrow? It a Monday you know." Her mother's smirk widened.

"I was planning to." Kikari scrubbed the floor harder thanks to her mother's weird questions and that weird bad feeling getting stronger, making her feel like little shock waves crawling under her skin.

"Whatever, don't bother me tonight I'm going to be busy down here." Her mother said as she looked at her waist watch "It's about time so…GET YOUR ASS UP THERE NOW!" Her mother smirked victoriously for the one-hundredth time.

"Make me." Kikari whispered shaking from her anger, she NEVER talked back to her mother, but it was like she couldn't help herself something boiled up inside of her and she couldn't keep it down.

"What did you say?" her mother's lips formed a perfect line from her rising fury…oh yea…she was mad…and drunk…something you did not want her to be at the same time.

'_You have such perfect timing Kikari!'_ her inside voice said in her thoughts. Kikari growled and stood up facing her mother face to face "you heard me! Make me!" she hissed _'DAMMIT SHUT UP!' _Her inside voice yelled at her again, but it was like it didn't even live at the moment like she was herself now. And the real her wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Her father yelled walking through the door, looking like he just lost everything he owned …but that's right, he ALWAYS looked like that.

"Nice to see you too _father_" Kikari spat the last word out like it was venom to her tongue _'Well since you're not listening you made things worse! Great job Kikari great job'_ her inside voice scolded her again.

"What's with the sassy mouth? Do I need to teach you a lesson?" Her father snapped cracking his knuckles with both hands.

"What Bullshit" Kikari glared at both of them "you two have done nothing, NOTHING to help or teach me shit. You two have gone off going your own game cheating on each other, losing money _I_ made and even getting drunk just to hit me. You two treat me like a fucking slave than a you're only living, breathing, your blood is going through my veins daughter or child. Don't you feel any regret for what you have done to me? Even a little?"_ 'I'm going to after this…' _she inside voice said in monotone "Don't you even bleed if a person cuts you? It's kind of obvious that you don't bleed! In fact you don't even care. Do you know how it feels to walk every day and see a family together hugging, kissing, playing, and walking, together? Do you know how it feels? And if you don't…WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kikari yelled at the top of her lungs, she didn't care that her neighbors heard it, she didn't even care if the whole fucking screwed up world heard it, as long as her mother and father did. Tears began to from at the sides of her eyes. "Why? Why did you even let me be born if you knew that you were going to do this to me, and even talk about how I was going to grow up to be? Did you think I would like to be some 'sex toy' for a dirty old man or any other male at all? Did you want me to be born just so you could treat me like shit being cursed by you, hit by you, laughed at by you even when I didn't do a damn thing wrong? All this…this hell and shit is on your hands, you can't get rid of it because you knew what you where doing at the time. You knew the responsibility of being a parent was, and you knew the sacrifice. You decided to make your own rules and allow me to be beaten, cursed and put down by you and don't even think for once it was because of the alcohol, that was your choice, you could have said no, I could have been the kid that had parents that I could cry on there shoulder or laugh with. Do you even know how that feels?" Kikari wiped her steaming tears away with the back of her hand "and to think…I'm crying because you don't understand me, because I feel sorry that you didn't know or care. I'm crying for you and it makes me sick." Kikari continued to wipe the sides of her eyes. She was at a emotional overload, and her inner voice disappeared "Cowards" she hissed before she ran to her room pushing them from her path, she didn't want to hear what they had to say, she didn't want to be beaten for feeling the way she did. She was proud of herself and she didn't want them to ruin the moment.

**Slam**

As Kikari slammed the door she leaned her back against it and slid down it until she was sitting against it. She sighed there was nothing she could think or say to them that would make her mind more clear than it was now, she had finally said it…what she felt what she kept in that bottle inside of her, she knew it would only last for so long. It was horrible how the words came out of her mouth as pure and as clear as crystal.

"NO!" Her mother's voice screamed afraid before she heard…

**BAM**

Silence…

**BAM**

Silence…

"MOM? DAD?" Kikari asked…it was a gun shot, two, Kikari slammed her door open and ran back to the kitchen to find…

Her parents were lying…dead on the floor…

And her father holding the gun that took their lives…

She knew in a heartbeat her father killed her mother and than himself…

"Mom? MOM! Speak to me!" Kikari cried kneeling over her mother's dieing body while rocking her own back and forth for comfort. "Please" Kikari begged

"I'm sorry honey…I do love you, and it took me until now to get it through my thick skull, you were right…" her mother smiled at her for the first time in ages "I was scared…scared of you being better than me. So I put you down, hurting you, killing you inside, and then even abused you…it was all lies. I did it all to make sure you weren't better than me" tears started to form in her eyes "I was such a horrible parent…it amazing how I can cry while I'm dieing isn't it?"

Kikari stiffened "Its not amazing! It horrible! I don't want you to die! Maybe there's still time to call the hospital." Kikari looked around for the phone, she never used it much or at all so she didn't know where it was.

"You're so strong Kikari, you still care about me even after I-" she mother was cut off

"Shhhhh…don't waste your energy, no matter what happens your still always and forever going to be my mother, just as I'm always going to be your daughter." She smiled warmly making her mother smile weakly.

"I love you." Her mother whispered before she closed her eyes.

"Mom? MOM!" Kikari cried before she heard her father on the other side of the room spitting up blood. "DAD!" Kikari cried as she ran over to her father the murderer, and the bastard is was suppose to hate. "Don't you die too!" she begged him holding his cold hand in her two warm one's.

"I will die." Her dad said lovingly.

"Why did you kill yourself and mom?" Kikari glared crying with the fresh tears falling from her small face.

"To protect you…" Her father looked away ashamed

"From what?" Kikari asked trying to find out what her father was holding back.

"From us holding you back, you couldn't get anywhere with us." Her father whispered "we are failures trying to fool time into thinking we where good parents and everyday we said we were going to treat you better, but as you can see…we failed."

"You weren't holding me back and you didn't fail either!"

"Don't lie Kikari we know, you told us, but for no reason you go and blame yourself for this do you understand?" her father turned back to her staring her in the eye. "This is our decision"

"I…I won't, I promise…but…do you and mom believe in the lord?" Kikari asked smiling weakly

"Believe it not we do…even though we cross the lines more than we should…" her father smiled weakly back at her. "And again I'm sorry, I love you" her father finally closed his eyes and passed away.

"I love you both too." Kikari whispered as she reached for the phone…

"Hello police? My parents are dead…"

The next morning

"KIKARI DAMMIT! ITS NOT YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Rena wined looking Kikari in the eyes. Kikari just turned her head and closed her eyes, feeling ashamed.

"I know, but every time I think about it I think of me opening my fucking mouth-"

"Shut up Kikari, that's bullshit, its called fate believe in it, god needed them for some reason and maybe your father knew that. So stop blaming yourself and come on!" Mya smiled reassuringly at her broken hearted friend.

"Ok Mya…you're the smart one!" Kikari joked

"And don't you forget it!" Mya joked back.

"You people are just to slow…" Rena laughed walking out the door with them to the burial site.

Kikari couldn't help, but wonder would was she when she fought her parents like that? Could it have been the true Kikari coming out from her shell? Could she have known it was going to happen because of the way she felt? These questions buzzed through her mind as she walked with her friends.

Burial site

"May god be with them…" The preacher rambled on, somehow on short notice Rena got a preacher to come, just because Kikari said that she knew her parents were christens. The more Kikari looked around the more she actually got angry, all there 'friends' were the one's that they used to cheat on each other and her father's drunk buddies.

Then suddenly as the preacher finished speaking rain started to fall slowly and softly, reflecting Kikari mood. She wasn't sad that her parent where dead, no she was happy, but she still missed them…in a weird way. Kikari still came back to the people that were there at the site, they shouldn't be there, and they didn't care. Everyone soon left besides her and her friends.

Kikari was in a trance looking at them, it would be the last time she would ever see her parents, the one's that hit her, slave driven, not caring, never loved her until the last minute before they died parents, but the fact in the end that they did love her was still a shock to her, she felt warm and comforted inside, but even then she had mixed feeling between hated and love for them. This made her think that made her worry, and that made her friends worry, that then reflected back on her making her worry more.

Once again Kikari leaned her head up to the sky and let the little cold drops of waterfall into her mouth and on her face, cooling all the anger she ever had. She felt free, something she never felt, and she both loved and hated it. Then she realize she was hiding something from herself she wasn't thinking as deep as she could like she was scared of herself to know that truth.

"Come on and stop catching fly's in your mouth! Let's go!" Mya urged her to hurry along; she didn't like to get her clothes wet.

"Sure." Kikari said in a monotone voice, she really didn't care where they took her as long as she could escape her thoughts for a while.

"Its so hard…" Kikari said calmly staring out the rain-fogged window as she stepped into Rena's jeep. "Its just so hard…" Kikari repeated herself starting to cry again.

"What's hard?" Rena asked curious of why Kikari was crying again.

"I…Its so hard to love them…when I can't think of a reason to _love_ them. I want to but…"

"Mya laughed, "You don't need a reason Kikari they're your parents, it was almost like they died to help you, not to make you feel like this and live life worse!"

Kikari sighed and stopped crying "That's what I didn't want to believe was true. Deep down I knew…I wanted to keep myself from finding it, but you can't, its like I want to love them, but then I what to hate them too!"

"Why can't you do both?" Rena asked curious

"I do…but then…" she thought back to her memoirs of her parents "then I discover I love them." Kikari smiled

Mya smiled back at her "and that's all that matter Kikari"

Kikari thought to herself _'it is funny how friend could make a bad situation into something understandable and make it crystal clear in both your mind and you heart, but of course Rena and Mya only had to tell me "its ok" a hundred times before I would even go, but even then they are here from me…always.'_ "Thanks guys." Kikari hugged Mya and then Rena while she was driving.

"KIKARI! I CAN'T DRIVE!" Rena warned pretending she couldn't control the wheel while Mya was in the back saying, "I love danger!"

Kikari finally released her after a few laughs to end up laughing harder. Instead of just laughing, she cried too, but they were tears of joy (and to much laughing)

She was happy…and that's all that mattered

"Bye Kikari!" Mya Rena yelled and waved at Kikari dropping Kikari off at her house.

"Bye guys!" Kikari waved and yelled back while closing the door. She looked around at her empty house. She was alone of course, like she always dreamed she could be, but now when she had it…she did want it. _'I know that they won't be coming home tonight from a night of cheating and drinking' _Kikari leaned against the wall near her door. _'No, they're happy now and after this last week of school I'll sell the house and move away. Then I'll become someone…I will never forget the memories burned into my head from there actions, instead use them as knowledge.' _She was going to become this 'new' Kikari she was at the dance and who she is when she was with Kenshin, herself…she was very proud of herself, she had come so far in her life. _'I couldn't have without my friends'_ Kikari smiled to herself as she looked over at the clock _'better get some sleep since I didn't last night. I don't want to miss Tuesday of my last week of high school, and then I still have I speech to do.'_ Kikai scolded herself _'shit…my speech'_ Kikari remembered again _'Well I'll talk to Ms. Everton later…right now…sleep' _Kikari yawn and plopped herself onto to her bed instantly falling asleep.

The Next Morning

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

**WAM**

"Dammit!" Kikari yelled jumping out of bed. She took her usual morning bath, got dressed and headed to school with her usual baggie pants and shirt, and for some really, really odd reason she didn't feel right in them. As she got off the bus Rena and Mya were there waiting for her, when they saw her they pulled her aside and into the bathroom showing her a bag with clothes in them.

"Me and Rena went to the mall yesterday and bought you some clothes so in case Kenshin sees you!" Mya said happily, oh-so proud of herself.

"And if you don't put them on…we will make Kenshin come to you…" Rena glared intent on watching her friend turn into her 'masterpiece'. They were so proud that they made her beautiful for the dance, it became addicting to them.

"Whatever." Kikari mumbled and she underdressed and dressed herself again which by the way she didn't want to do…she also didn't want to make Rena or Mya sad and tell them about the 'date'.

When she finished and Rena put on the last touches Kikari looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short black skirt with a dark red no sleeved shirt. They gave her high heels instead of boots to show off her legs better…then she looked at her face. "RENA!" Kikari growled.

"What? It matches!" Rena smiled innocently at her while she put up her things.

"I have to go see Ms. Everton about the whole 'speech' thing see you later!" Kikari flicked her hand back in saying goodbye.

When she stepped into the hall though people stared at her, so she named the people 'Look-at-her-people' whatever…they would think she was a new student anyway. As she thought about what people she wanted to kill right then for looking at her 'that' way she heard from the speaker "Kikari Wanderer please report to the office NOW!"

"Mother fucker…" Kikari cursed as she continued walking to the office. _'I was going there anyway…'_ pretty soon her feet started to wobble and shake because of her feet started to decide they wanted to hurt and send little messages to her brain telling her that they hurt by making her feel it….sure she didn't have to go that far in dept, but…she didn't care. When she opened the door she thought she would just see Ms. Everton, but no…that would make her life to easy…it was…

Kenshin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I would like to thank you for your wonderful reviews! Because of you help and support I've updated much, much faster than…usual…sorry the last chapter took so long my computer broke thinks to self 'damn computer' anyway I have another computer up and running so…here! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

_**Darklilwanderer**_

**From the last Chapter**

"Mother fucker…" Kikari cursed as she continued walking to the office. _'I was going there anyway…'_ pretty soon her feet started to wobble and shake because of her feet started to decide they wanted to hurt and send little messages to her brain telling her that they hurt by making her feel it….sure she didn't have to go that far in dept, but…she didn't care. When she opened the door she thought she would just see Ms. Everton, but no…that would make her life to easy…it was…

Kenshin

**Ok here begins the new Chapter**

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison looking each other up and down. Kenshin was wearing an all black except the words 'Hottie' in red muscle T-shirt…with no sleeves. And then the usual blue jeans.

"Good…you know each other so I'll skip the introductions and tell you why you're here-" Ms. Everton stopped herself when she saw Kenshin still staring at Kikari, Kikari was looking like she was trying to avoid looking at him… "Mr. Hinoro please stop staring at Miss Kikari so she can sit down without having to worry about you're wandering eyes…"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am" Kenshin said politely turned to the wall for interest, which wasn't anywhere near Kikari's looks, so Kenshin just had to settle for 'occasional' glances at Kikari's milky white legs. He never thought he see her again.

"Why am I here?" Kikari asked a little nervous thanks all to his 'occasional' glances that lasted longer than just a second…

"I've heard about you're parents" Ms. Everton smiled warmly at her "and I am deeply sorry"

'_Her parents? What happened?'_ Kenshin thought as he turned back to the wall again.

"Its ok. I'm over it." Kikari smiled back reassuring her.

"I'm surprised that you are-" Ms. Everton stopped herself when she remembered Kenshin being in the room and that now wasn't the time to talk about that. "Never mind, I have called you both here to say that since Mr. Hinoro is the valedictorian for the boys and you are for the girl's to work on the speech together." Ms. Everton smiled

Kikari just tensed up while thinking _'oh great now he's hott, AND smart…is he like made by angels?',_ while Kenshin smirked both thinking of each other. "And then I'm going to give you both today off to do it." Ms. Everton shuffled the papers on her desk "now go! I'm very busy!"

Kikari jumped out of the room before Kenshin could catch her, but then… Kenshin pulled her back by twirling her into his arms with one of her hands in his and his other arm wrapped tightly around her small waist. "Well hello again Kikari." Kenshin purred.

"Hello Kenshin" Kikari glared at him, she didn't want to be held by him, but she did…weird.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me again? I mean we get to spend the entire day together." Kenshin smirked still holding her, he loved holding her for some reason, but in the trance of holding her he remembered she and Ms. Everton talking about her parents? He had to ask, he didn't want her to be upset with him, and instead he wanted to help her. "What happened to your parents?" Kenshin asked with worry in his deep lavender eyes.

Kikari tensed and pushed him away, making him release her "nothing you have to know." _'He doesn't have to know' _she thought to herself trying to rebuild her inner wall, which was impossible near Kenshin. She needed to be away from him for a bit before she told him.

Kenshin knew that something happened to her parents and he really wanted to know what. Then again he should wait until she was ready to tell him and just ignore it for the time being. "I understand. You can tell me when you're ready. Would that be better?" Kenshin asked smiling.

"Yes…that would" Kikari gave into his smile and beautiful caring eyes again. _'At least he cares'_ she thought before she turned her head back to him to smile back.

Kenshin smiled and looked behind her to see an empty classroom Hey look! A open classroom, let's go in there to work on our speech." Kenshin grabbed Kikari wrist and pulled her in the room with him.

"Ok?" Kikari asked/said confused as she was pulled in and pushed into a seat beside Kenshin. The desk was an individual like everyone else's and so you and to push you desk over to other's to actually 'sit' beside them. Kenshin smirked as he said in the seat next to her and yanked her seat over to his side until you couldn't see any space between the two desks. "K-Kenshin?" Kikari said surprised and nervously.

"Don't worry I don't bite." Kenshin smirked while putting a piece of paper on the desk "ready?"

Kikari nodded her head in response and they started asking each other questions about the school, and the experiences they go through.

By noon

"I think we are almost done!" Kikari cheered happily _'and all this…Kenshin is getting to close to me…this is going to end…even though…I do and don't want him to go.'_ "What other questions do you want to ask of me?" Kikari asked smiling at him. For the last hour they were just mostly asking questions about homework, sports, and teachers nothing bad even though she did see Kenshin yawn once between his dazed 'I-going-to-fall-asleep' mode.

Kikari got nervous though when Kenshin _didn't _yawn and when Kenshin _didn't_ just look bored instead he stared at her…smirking and looking very entertained _'is that a good thing?' _Kikari thought before Kenshin spoke

"Will you kiss me?" Kenshin asked leaning closer to her.

"Uh…um…" Kikari was confused; did he just want her to kiss him? With other girl's he didn't have to ask, but with her it was different _'Ok I already kissed him like three times besides I'm the confused one, here he is, the man made by angels', then I come along screwing him all up by him just knowing me…figure this is just plain-'_ Kikari got knocked out of her thoughts as Kenshin decided to kiss her. Not her kiss him, but him kissing her. _'Crap…this isn't right…it's wonderful, but I can't'_ Kikari thought as she pushed him away before he had a chance to really capture her in one of his heart melting kisses. "I…I have to go" Kikari stuttered an excuse as she ran out the door and out of the school. She had no idea where she was going, just as far away from him as possible to think.

'_Rejected…again'_ Kenshin thought to himself as he laid back in his seat _'…does that mean she hates me? It's not my fault she took so long to respond. Its also her fault her kisses are so damn addicting'_ Kenshin frowned not even once did a female refuse him. Selfish? Maybe, but Kenshin was a bit overprotective sometimes…Still he had to go after her, it was his fault anyway that happened. He cursed at himself for even pushing her that far. Kenshin stood up and ran after her remembering the path she took.

Kikari decided to run to the nearest park bench as she ran into the park. She smiled as she finally sat down and started thinking to herself while lying on her back looking up at the clear sky. _'Great…Now what about Kenshin? Sure he's cute, smart, athletic, hott body, a good friend, an excellent kisser, a good dancer….this wasn't getting her anywhere. Just a perfect guy. That she can't help, but want and hate at the same time. She liked Kenshin, but the perfectness of him was driving her insane, she hated that part of him. She wasn't the one that can keep a bunch off girls off of him, she wasn't that beautiful to just turn his head at a glance. In other words she didn't feel like she deserved that, for heaven's sake she was brought up in a 'your not better than anybody' world. So she couldn't help, but act like she wasn't good enough. She tried so hard to fight it.'_ Kikari mind flashed back memories of her parents and she started crying. _'I hate this…I want to hate you so bad…you've done nothing to help me, all this time you've killed me, and now? Now you think dieing in front of me is the answer? What logic is that? I…I can't help but miss having you at the house, even if you were drunk I still thought I could help you understand love. Did you even know that word? And did you really mean it that day?'_ Kikari's eyes were covering in tears streaming down the sides of her face until she had to sit up from crying so much. "Did you even care how much I missed you?" Kikari cried out hoping they would somehow hear her and tell her. Then again, she felt lonelier than anything.

Before she knew it, like her prayer's had been answered, someone held her crying little petit body close to them, letting her cry on there chest. Kikari at the moment really didn't care who it was, nor could she see their face because of her tears. Kikari instead just cried into there chest while telling them for some odd reason what happened that night, it felt like the more she told them the lighter her chest felt, like she wasn't weighted down by guilt. When she finished she cried harder the since of her parents dieing replaying in her head like a broken record, and there only response was them rocking her back and forth until she fell asleep to the rhythm of there heartbeat slowly letting tears stream down her face.

**In the morning**

Sigh Kikari let out a deep sigh of relief as she stretched her arms out on her king sized bed. She blinked her eyes open _'King sized bed? What happened to her old 'used a million times' bed? And since WHEN does her bed have SLIK GOLD SHEETS?…..'_ Kikari thought and frowned _'she didn't, never have, never will'_ Kikari sat up and looked around her 'room'. The room had gold wallpaper, a gold rug that looked worth more than how much money her father EVER spent on beer his entire life. As she looked up she saw the bed had a canopy with…of course golden sheets draping from it and even the windows.

This was not her room….

"Where in hell am I?" Kikari narrowed her eyes feeling more tense than usual. "And what the hell am I suppose to do?" Kikari was talking to herself again…she was getting bad, but what in the hell where you suppose to do when you woke up in somebody else's house?

"You're at my place. I found you on the park bench asleep, I still don't know where you live and I didn't want to wake you up since you looked like you needed a good night's sleep in a while. So I just brought you to my place." Kenshin voice came from the door.

Kikari turned her head to the door to see Kenshin leaning on the doorframe looking concerned. _'What does he have to be concerned about, it looks like to me that he has enough money to make himself happy.'_ Kikari's eyes widened as she thought out of the box _'or…or maybe he found out about my…parents.' _Kikari's eyes started to water as she wiped them with the bed sheet as she tossed it over her head so Kenshin wouldn't see her. _'I don't want Kenshin worrying over me, it will just make me feel worst. He's even letting me in his house and sleep in one of his rooms! I don't deserve any of this…' _

"Kikari…" Kenshin sighed and watched Kikari's tremble body retreat back under the covers.

"Why?" Kikari's voice weakly asked from under the covers.

"Why what?" Kenshin walked slowly towards Kikari and sat on the side of the bed trying his best to comfort her.

"Why are you doing all this? You shouldn't even be talking to me…" Kikari's mind still in a state of confusion. She had no idea why he was helping her or even cared about her, she felt misplaced, but strangely comforted when he was around. Then again she could think and feel anything in the state she was in. It was almost graduation day, the day when she could prove to her parents that she was better than what they said she was, the day when she hoped they would finally realize that she was _someone_ and not a worthless demon child, but they weren't even here anymore for her to prove it to…

"Why shouldn't I be doing this and how come I shouldn't talk to you?" Kenshin tensed up hoping she wouldn't ever find a excuse for him not to talk to her because for some strange reason he felt like he belonged beside her and that he was helping himself when he helped her.

"Because…" _'Just say it…it can't get any worst' _"I'm not who you think I am" Kikari whispered the last words so Kenshin had to work to hear.

"What?" Kenshin asked surprised.

Kikari threw the covers off of her with tears running down her cheeks "I…I…let me just put it this way _I'm_ out of _your_ league, Even you being my friend is impossible! You shouldn't even know me! Kenshin you think you know _me_ but you don't Kenshin…you don't." Kikari jolted up and ran to the door before Kenshin had a chance to even catch her, but she stopped just to hear what he had to say.

"That's because you won't let me." Kenshin stared blankly at her, his emotions unreadable as he stared into Kikari Ocean hurt blue eyes with her tears become fresh again.

Kikari had nothing to say back and just rushed out the door to wherever there was a door out.

Kenshin continued to stare at the same place Kikari left as he let his thoughts invade his empty mind. _'What are you hiding?'_ Kenshin laid back into the bed where Kikari slept _'I can even still smell you on the pillows and it's driving me even more insane.'_ Kenshin took in a deep breath of what Kikari had felt to offer him besides a broken heart and a confused mind. _'Did I do something wrong? Did I move too fast? Did I make a move at all? You didn't even let me know your name when and after we first met. I've never had to work so hard to learn someone's name in my life, and to think it never has really paid off either accept in the joy of saying it.'_ Kenshin's mind eventually slept until he went to sleep with Kikari's lingering smell on the pillows _'What do I do now?'_ Kenshin's last thought was before her smell intoxicated him into a deep sleep.

'_DAMMIT! WHY? WHY? WHY?_' Kikari screamed in her head as her slammed the door to the biggest mansion she had ever seen in her life._ 'WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME KENSHIN?' Kikari's _sadness had turned into pure fury as she finally found the exit to the mansion. Kikari looked up at the sky as the rain started to fall lightly and then pound on her face as she glared up at the gray sky and started to shout to god or the angels she really didn't care "DO YOU HATE ME? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU DAMMIT! YOU MAKE YOUR LITTLE ANGELS TAKE OVER MY PARENTS BODYS SO THEY WOULD MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL AND THEN AS I SET A GOAL TO PROVE THEM WRONG AND I ALMOST HAD IT IN WRITING YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME! THEN TO MAKE IT WORST YOU MAKE THEM SAY THEY LOVE ME FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THEY'RE ENTIRE LIFE'S WHEN THEY'RE DIEING? AND IF THAT NOT ALL THEN YOU GO AND MAKE MY LIFE WORST BY MAKING ME RUIN THE HOTTEST GUY IN HISTORY'S LIFE BECAUSE YOU GET SOME KIND OF SICK-O FUN OUT OF IT? WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THE LAST THING ON EARTH I WANT TO DO IS RUIN HIM THAT'S WHY I LEFT! AND NOW MY LIFE IS A LIVING SHITHOLE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! DAMMIT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Kikari stared blankly into the sky awaiting some kind of answer, but there was none. Kikari bowed her head down and looking at the flooding path as she walked back to her house feeling worst than ever in her life.

**Slam**

The door echoed throughout the house as Kikari slammed it shut and leaned against it. Kikari looked at the blood stained floods where her parents died that night and slid her back down the door until she touched the floor. She replayed images of her parents right before they die and wondered how they had such a change of heart. Then she started to cry as she remembered the moments of her Kenshin dancing, laughing, crying, and even her first kiss. Kikari made a gentle smile creep across her beat red face as she gently touched her lips. "At least you gave me something…" Kikari mumbled. "So…now what do I do?" Kikari got up and started walking and thinking at the same time. _'Well I only have one more week and I can just be the 'old' Kikari and be dedicated to my friends for that small amount of time.' _Kikari smiled _'and I'm not going to think about Kenshin or my parents for the time being'_ Kikari ran to her room and quickly peeled off her clothes to put on her baggie pants and her baggie shirt, then put her hair up in a ponytail. "The old Kikari is back." Kikari felt neither happy nor sad about it, in fact she felt empty and alone. "Stupid emotions who needs 'em?"

Kikari laughed at herself as she remembers she had school today. _'Better get going I should be there by noon…' _Kikari stopped laughing and started walking back in the rain downpour to her school. She knew her clothes were going to be soaked, but what did she care? In fact she didn't think she cared at all anymore really all she had left is her friends. She also felt as if her heart had been ripped out and stomped on millions of times by her worst enemy's. Nah…it was worst.

When Kikari made it to school she made it in time for the last period of the day. _'Wow…gym class'_ Kikari thought to herself as she walked in just in time for the bell to ring symbolizing she was late. _'Figures'_ she thought before she walked inside the locker room and saw Rena and Mya

"KIKARI!" Rena and Mya yelled in unison.

"Where were you today?" Mya asked worried

"Its ok! I just got….sidetracked don't worry about me." Kikari grabbed her clothes from her locker and quickly slipped them on.

"O…k, but me and Mya got some clothes for you and-" Rena started to take some clothes out of her book-bag as Kikari cut her off.

"NO!" Kikari yelled, but quickly shut up as she saw them stare at her surprised at her reaction.

"What about-" Mya started before Kikari cut her off again.

"Kenshin? Forget about him, forget every damn thing ok? DAMMIT MYA AND RENA!" Kikari almost broke down into tears. "I…I'm never going to see him again happy?" Kikari turned away from them her vision getting blurry.

"Kikari…" Rena started beginning to cry with her, Rena was like that whenever someone was hurt it was like she could feel the same way.

"I'm gonna kill him! How dare he break your heart!" Mya growled as her eyes turned an evil purple color.

"No Mya, it was me, I broke it off with him even though we were never together." Kikari started to tense as her eyes stopped watering and she started walking towards the door to the gym.

"Why?" Mya and Rena asked in unison

"Because…I don't deserve him and its better this way" Kikari began to smile a little just remembering him "And…he'll be happier."

"Bullshit Kikari, that's bullshit." Mya and Rena walked out the door with her.

"Please…don't talk about ok?" Kikari begged her friends, she didn't want anyone in the school to know that Kikari could cry or would especially over a guy.

"Fine…but just remember we disagree with you, and that we are going to try everything in our power to make you laugh." Mya smiled with Rena and started doing the routine excises for that day.

"FINALLY!" Kikari yelled as she headed for the bleachers to sit down for the last of class.

"Class is over! Thankfully the teachers let us have the last five minutes to ourselves!" Rena smiled

"So what happened to you and Eien?" Kikari asked. She didn't know what her and Mya were doing for the last two days, but…something seemed off.

"W-why do you ask?" Mya stuttered which she never did in her entire life.

"Because I can just tell." Kikari smirked

"Ok, ok, ok we broke up…" Mya smiled weakly

"Why?" Rena asked seeming surprised at the news too.

"I told you about it Rena…" Mya glared "and, I don't know…"

"You don't know? He looks pretty upset today to, him and Kenshin…" Rena stared over to the side were the football boy's gathered for a meeting.

"WHAT!" Kikari and Mya yelled in unison. Kikari ducted down and had her back to the wall so neither she or Kenshin couldn't see each other, she was praying to the lord that Kenshin wouldn't dare look over to her.

"Jerk…" Mya's face flushed and her temperature started to rise "that bitch" Mya glared at the oh-so-chirpy Sarah hanging all over Eien.

"MYA!" Rena yelled as she saw Mya hop off the bleachers and stomped over to where Sarah, Kenshin, and the bastard Eien was.

"Eien." Mya spat out his name like it was poison to her lips.

Eien quickly looked at her as if she had a shotgun in her hand and was about to shoot him. He was ghost white too because of her.

"Kikari! Kikari! You have to go over there and get her back! She is going to do something bad! I can tell, please Kikari! I can't talk to Mya like you can!" Rena begged

"But Kenshin…" Kikari ducted deeper so she wouldn't have to worry about Kenshin seeing her, but then again she really did need to get Mya away from Eien before Mya hit him…then Mya would blame her for not stopping her in the first place.

"Damn Kenshin! Get Mya!" Rena begged again sounded more and more worried.

"F-fine!" Kikari couldn't help, Mya was her friend and as her friend she had to get her away before Mya did anything she was going to regret. "Come on Rena your coming with me too!" Kikari pulled Rena off the bleachers by grabbing her wrist.

"You bastard…" Mya glared at Eien and Sarah as they turned ghost white, Mya could look scary when you pictured her with a gun.

"What are you talking about?" Eien glared back at her, after getting back the color in his face.

"Yea! Your history with Eien he's mine now so fuck off, plus where is your little friend that always fights for you?" Sarah smirked gaining back her color too.

"Shut up I don't need her! Eien I'm surprised at you! Dating _her_ right after we broke up!" Mya hissed forgetting the fact Kikari was there, that or she didn't know it at all.

"Oh really? Is that how you feel? Like I'm just in the way?" Kikari asked from behind her annoyed. Kikari wasn't mad that Mya was defending herself, oh no not that, it was the fact that she was sounding like she just did it to interrupt her, but she was just trying to keep her from doing anything stupid. But of course she had forgotten all about Kenshin, in fact she didn't care anymore.

"Kikari! No! I…I didn't mean it like that!" Mya turned to her, she also switched moods.

"Forget it Mya we broke up, which you planned to do from the start! So just don't talk to me." Eien looked angry as he walked away pulling Sarah along with him. In which Sarah leaned on him and turned around to stick her tongue out.

"Dammit." Kenshin cursed as he walked away thinking to himself again. _'Kikari? Is that her? And if it is why in the hell is she pretending like I don't even exist? Did she not see me? Ah I should just forget about her she's never going to like or come back to me…I have no idea what she was talking about, but…I'd do anything to have her back…' _Kenshin sighed, this just wasn't his day, and the last place he was ever going to see her is going to be at graduation. That day is the day he going to have to give it his all to resist her, to resist wanting her again…he shook his head, _'why did I even try when I first met you when something like this was going to happen? If I knew it was going to end up like this I would have never wanted to meet you in the first place…that's a lie…I could never think that I wouldn't love every minute with you even though I would know it would end up like this…'_ Kenshin stopped and just walked towards the meeting again, at least that might clear his head of his depressed thoughts.

"Is that true Mya?" Rena asked worried again.

Mya just smiled and turned to her "Rena you know me well enough to answer that question yourself, I try my hardest never to date people just to date them, I just have a harder time trying to find the right guy than most people, and the problem is I give everybody a chance just to end up with them 'just dating me to date' so I ended up so heartbroken that I don't get hurt anymore and then I don't really feel like when I got out with someone I'm really going out to go steady…that its like another 'fake' friend I'll have until I feel they are getting to attracted and then might get hurt. So then I brake it off with them before that happens…that is my answer if you didn't know Rena."

"Oh…" Rena replied regretting she even asked, "I'm sorry…"

"Mya not to get off the subject but the reason I help you went you get in fights-" Kikari started

"Is because you don't want me doing anything I might regret, you have saved me so many times, and you too should know that whenever I say anything about you or Rena when I'm in a rage I don't mean it…I'm sorry...I shouldn't and from now on I'll try to control it I promise…and to tell the truth…I want him back." Mya turned bright red.

"Y-y-you want him back?" Kikari asked surprised. Not ever did Mya want a guy back, this was serious.

"We can make him jealous!" Rena said happily

"Jealous? Hmmmm" Mya thought to herself "good idea I should! Ok I'll do it, but…will he be jealous?" Mya got worried.

"Trust me…I'll work with him…" Kikari smirked

"But who…" Rena thought "what about Josh Ignao? He seems like a decent guy….didn't you date him?" Rena asked lost I her own thought process.

"Uh…maybe? Who knows, but is he hott?" Mya asked her smile becoming wider.

"Yea." Rena said smiling just because Mya was.

"Then ok I'll…no wait KIKARI! You will ask him and you also have to wear the beautiful clothes I bought you too! Because I don't want you to turn him off thinking I have bad dressing friends ok? Its only for a minute!" Mya begged giving Kikari the puppy eyes.

"Whatever…as long as HE doesn't see me I don't care." Kikari said with a monotone voice.

"He who? Do you like somebody Kikari?" Rena asked smiling again.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**You can see I was feeling extra, extra nice this chapter! Smiles and so I made it extra, extra longer! I accept and use flames and the 'who that really happen' things so keep them coming! I want to hear about your Point of view! But mostly thanks to…**_

_**Yoya3u2k – Thanks for telling me wipes sweat away I'll make sure to add a part in like that, but the whole using the 'eyebrow' thing too much yea…I who have NEVER found that out myself so thanks for telling me I'll dim it down a bit. Oh and I did have a reason for it all see? And it only gets better!**_

_**Nattu – DO IT! Just kidding, thanks for cheering me on! Looking for more reviews from you!**_

_**Anga – blushes Your too nice! Thanks for taking the time to review! Hope to hear from you soon!**_

_**Cloakedauthor – ooooo scary name! Rock on! Thanks for supporting me!**_

_**Anna – Hey girl! Hope to see you reviewing in the future! **_

_**This chapter is for you guys and the 'FUTURE' Reviewers! But now that your done with it….well REVIEW AGAIN! **_

_**-Click-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yea! I got here to the next chapter! I'm updating like fire huh? Go me! I hope you really enjoy the story so far as much as I am writing it! I will hopefully update the next chapter today too because it's the graduation part and that is the…shortest chapter? Oh well, ENJOY! REVIEW!**_

_**Darklilwanderer**_

**On with the story!**

"Don't even go there today Rena…" Kikari walked into the locker room to change back into 'Mya's' clothes.

Once again Kikari felt the way…well Kikari would feel around Kenshin mostly because she was remembering him. 'Damn Mya and her damn boyfriends…' Kikari thought glaring at the wall. _'Look for the boy with Brown hair and orange eyes that shouldn't be so hard I mean how many boys have orange eyes?'_ Kikari laughed as Rena and Mya put the remaining touch ups on her face.

"Go! Before he leaves!" Mya and Rena said in unison as they pushed her out the door toward the football players. '_Football players? Isn't that where…stupid, stupid memories! GO AWAY!' _'Kikari yelled in her head as she made her way over.

'_Orange eyes…brown hair…and no sign of…wait there is Josh!' _Kikari smiled and ran over to him while the boys let her through without complaining, instead they moved out of the way just to check her out.

"Josh Ignao?" Kikari asked smiling, she knew that some of the more 'immature' guys were making sighs behind her back, but by now…she was used to it even though it still really, really, annoyed her.

"Yes?" Josh almost sounded normal as if he really wasn't listening to the guy's behind her, he was hott she would give him that it was mostly the drop dead gorgeous orange eyes he had, but still…Kenshin was better to her so it really didn't affect her in the least, she was on a mission. And then for some odd reason she felt like someone was staring very, very hard at her right now…Mya most likely, didn't really feel like it was her, but…then again she didn't care, _'the mission' _she thought before she pulled him aside by grabbing his wrist out of ear shot.

"What do you want?" Josh smiled at her and crocked his head.

"Do you know a Mya Temoko?" Kikari asked smiling back.

"Yes we went out. Why?"

"Well I just have to say a couple of thing to you about her…"

"Well make it quick because the longer you keep me over here the more these guys are gonna get jealous." Josh laughed lightly

"Don't worry it isn't much…"

5 minutes later

"So your mostly saying she wants to go out with me again? But she's to scare that I'll reject her? That doesn't really sound like the Mya I knew…"

"Well yes, but she's changed! She going for a real relationship now!" Kikari lied, but hey if it would work why not?

"Oh really? Then I guess I'll give her a shot again, who knows? I might even fall for her again. Oh have to go." Josh smiled as he looked over at the glaring team members. "They're gonna kill me." Josh laughed some more, but nervously.

"Oh thank you so much! This really means a lot to me! Oh and her of course!" Kikari was so happy, she had no idea on earth it was going to be this easy. Usual guys would put you through hell if you wanted to get together. "This is for a thanks!" Kikari felt so bad that Mya was going to use him that she wanted to make it up to him. So Kikari hugged him, she couldn't help it, it not many times you get to make up for leading a poor guy into something he would never want to do and him not know it, it was sort of like a future sorry. The only bad part was that she hugged him in front of the whole football team…poor guy, she didn't know that she was doing anything bad when she hugged him, but the part that bugged her the most was that, that stare she felt in the beginning was now

…gone…

'_Weird'_ Kikari thought before she released the surprised Josh.

"Well I'll ask her tomorrow, don't tell ok?" Josh smiled and then took a quick look around to catch the glares and jealous looks as he ran off towards his team.

Kikari smiled at his retreating form thinking _'I've done my job…poor guy.' _Afterthat she quickly walked back to the locker room, but she wasn't going to tell Mya anything, she doesn't break her word. _'And what was up with that 'somebody's staring at me' feeling?' _Kikari thought to herself as she was quickly bombarded with questions from Rena and Mya as she started to change back into her regular clothes.

"So?" Mya asked impatient

"So?" Kikari asked back

"So what happened?" Mya smirked "did he fall?"

"Not telling" Kikari smirked and finished putting on her old clothes while throwing Mya's back to her.

"COME ON KIKARI!" Rena begged giving her the puppy eyes.

"Nope not working…" Kikari gathered her stuff and started toward the door.

"Tell me something!" Mya begged with Rena also giving her the puppy face.

"Fine! You will meet him tomorrow." Kikari spat out, but that was as far as she was going to go.

"And?" Rena and Mya asked in unison

"Period." Kikari walked out the door feeling happy for once instead of mopping around. _'Ah yes, this was her life before HE came into it, so it can be the same without HIM to right?' _Kikari sighed and looked down feeling like the world disappeared around her. _'Not right'_ Kikari held her head up and let out a breath after she sucked air in 'I'm over that, I'm over that, I'm over that' Kikari repeated in her head until Rena appeared in front of her looking her straight in the eye. "What?"

"Well since Mya's out of ear shot, when you left I went outside to watch your magic, then out of the blue I saw Kenshin holding his head, it was rather odd because…he looked as though he was thinking a lot and didn't like what he came up with in the end, but as he held his head back up he saw you and started to stare in amazement, like he never thought you would be there in your entire life he started to walk towards you, but when you found Josh and pulled him aside Kenshin looked Pissed off and began to glare at the poor boy while stopping himself from walking any closer. Well when you ended your conversation and you hugged him Kenshin had a look of shock and disguise on his face then turned and walked back out the door he came in through. I just thought you would like to know because he seemed kind of out of it all day…odd…huh?" Rena smiled as Kikari looked at her in pure and udder shock.

"Wow…Rena I never thought you could be that observant, but thanks for the tip." Kikari smiled. '_Thanks Kenshin, thanks a lot! Now I'm going to worry about you! And now all I want to do is run to you and tell you what we talked about and that the hug meant nothing so you wouldn't have you worry about me! Dammit! Why?' _Kikari begged herself for some answers, but only one answer came to her head…

No…she wouldn't…

"Why Dammit, WHY?" Kenshin yelled while kicking the locker repeatedly._ 'Did she have to go and go that? What happened? And how come she just hugged him like that? She never did that to me…' _Kenshin growled leaning on the locker with his hands deep in his pockets, his frown turned into a straight line.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" Eien walked over to his broken friend. "You've been this way for some time now what's the matter? And what about that girl?" Eien asked leaning on the locker next to him.

"Yea…" Kenshin turned away from him sulking.

"What happened? She didn't brake it off with you did she? If she did, gee she's a strange one." Eien laughed lightly.

"…" Kenshin look turned sad.

"She did huh? It couldn't have been that bad! You only knew her for about two days! You two weren't even girlfriend and boyfriend!"

"So? That means nothing to me! She was perfect…to me"

"Man…you fell bad, what did she look like again?"

"Ocean blue eyes, sky blue hair, milky white skin-"

"She sounds a lot like…one of Mya's friends"

"Is she? I know a Mya she set up our date, did she tell you anything about a Kikari?"

"Yea, she is one of her very best friends why?"

"What else did she tell you about her?" _'Maybe what she's hiding from me'_

"That her parents died, she worried about her parents, that's about all I remember."

"That told me a lot…not…maybe I can talk to Mya about it do you think she'll tell me anything?"

"Maybe, I don't want to see her again anyways so don't pull me along."

"What happened between you two anyway?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"Everything was going perfect until…" Eien turned away seeming regretful.

"What happened…" Kenshin demanded

"We broke it off, because we thought it was almost _too_ perfect and that one of us was going to get hurt when somebody was going to have a change of heart, but…I did really like her…I really did." Eien looked down wishing they never did break it off.

"You shouldn't have done that" Kenshin glared at his friend "and what about Sarah?" Kenshin said staring off into space.

"Sarah? Oh I'm just dating her to get Mya jealous" Eien smirked

"Hey do me a favor…get Josh in here if Kikari's not going to tell me then Josh will have to." Kenshin smirked evilly.

"Sure" Eien smirked with him and went to get Josh.

**Outside** **the locker room**

"Josh come with me." Eien smiled warmly at him and showed him into the locker room where Kenshin was waiting.

"Josh?" Kenshin asked greeting him with a smile that quick fated into a frown as he remembered Kikari hugging him.

"Yes sir?" Josh smiled back

"What happened between you and Miss Kikari?" Kenshin asked plain and simple.

"Why? You don't have any right to ask me of what we where talking about!" Josh defended himself.

Kenshin growled, he didn't like it when somebody was keeping from Kikari's secrets "listen here I have every right to know." Kenshin tried controlling his anger.

"No you don't-"

**Bam**

Kenshin threw Josh into the wall as he held him up off his feet by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me Dammit!" Kenshin demanded.

"Kenshin clam down!" Eien hissed from the side.

"Not until this bastard tells me what happened to make her even touch him!" Kenshin growled his eyes never leaving Josh's.

"F-fine! We talked about me and Mya getting back together and the hug was just a thanks because I agreed to ask her back out." Josh hissed as Kenshin placed him down.

"Good." Kenshin smiled "thanks" Kenshin slowly walked out of the locker room, he had done his job.

"What the hell?" Eien growled, "What did she say?"

"What do you mean?" Josh asked rising an eyebrow. "I'm going to ask her out tomorrow Kikari told me that Mya liked me again.

"Really?" Eien sounded more and more weak and hurt. "You can leave now." Eien turned away and started to walk out the door before Josh stopped him.

"I'm sorry" Josh smiled before Eien continued to walk outside.

**Back with Kikari, Mya and Rena**

"What was that?" Rena asked surprised

"My ears are burning…someone's talking about me" Kikari growled

"What was what Rena?" Mya asked

"I thought I heard something like a bam" Rena listened but to no avail.

"Whatever…oh shit got go t-to dammit I mean…leave wait AH!" Kikari ran back into the locker room.

"What was that about?" Rena asked looking at the last place Kikari was "oh shit its Kenshin" Rena's eyes widened as she watched Kenshin approach them and she disappeared into the locker room where Kikari was to hide.

"What does he want?" Mya sounded pissed off, she was still angry with Kenshin for hurting Kikari. There was no way she was going to hide.

"Mya? Can I talk with you?" Kenshin asked smiling

"What about?" Mya figured she already knew the answer to that…Kikari.

"Kikari." Kenshin's smile fated more and more.

"What do you want to know about her?" Mya glared

"Look she hiding something, I don't know what, but…" Kenshin looked away "is she really who she seems? Or not?"

"When you see her Kikari is Kikari, when you don't Kikari is not Kikari. Picture her as two people, a dark Kikari and a light Kikari, you see the light Kikari with some dark, the one we all love, but then she has another side the dark Kikari which nobody wants to meet. That's all I'm going to say goodbye and think about it." _'She's afraid of hurting you Kenshin if she turns sides.'_ Mya thought before she went into the locker room.

'_What?'_ Kenshin thought shocked at the new information given to him _'but…how can you be two people? The good side of her is her and the dark side is the one nobody wants to meet? Was that the Kikari saw at the dance when Lanna…was that her?'_

**Flash back of a Flashback**

**Kenshin's POV**

"Lanna" Kikari held back her tears and turned her sadness into fury.

"Lanna…" Kikari's voice trembled she was so full of rage in her, she forgot Kenshin was there that or she didn't care.

"Listen I don't know who you are, but keep away from my Man." Lanna smirked, and looked at the girl.

"You fucking lowlife bitch, you know who I am, and you dare touch me? You're going to pay." Kikari said lowly as she stared at the ground. She smirked as she saw a black high heel and slid her fingers around it. Lanna looked down at her and became shocked as Kikari yanked on her ankle and pulled her down with her into dirt.

Kikari stood up gracefully, but her eyes as a cold blue fire. She looked down at Lanna "this is the way it should be, I hope your slutty dress gets as ruined as mine did down there." Kikari sneered as she stared into the chocolate brown eyes of Lanna.

"Your wrong I don't know who you are, but you seem to know me, I demand to know, who are you. Tell me your name." Lanna sneered as she stared back into the girl's eyes.

"You don't even deserve to know my name." Kikari spat "and if you did it would be the last thing I would want to hear coming out of your dirty mouth." Kikari bent down to Lanna level and kept her gaze in Lanna's "Bitch" Kikari hissed

Slap

Kikari slapped Lanna's face so hard, a bruise appeared faster than normal as Lanna fell to the ground from the force of the slap.

Kikari's eyes came back to normal, as rain started to fall lightly, then harder as she looked down at Lanna, looking like she just went through a hurricane with the dry dirt all over her dress that turned to mud as the rain fell.

**End of Flashback of a flashback**

'_Was…that her?' _Kenshin sighed and sat down lying back on the bleachers. _'I've never thought this hard about anyone in my entire life, but your worth Kikari, you're worth it as long as I get you back'_ Kenshin smiled as he thought about finally getting another kiss from her perfect lips. "Yea" Kenshin said to himself remembering her kiss.

With Mya

"So?" Rena asked Kikari since Kikari was in her own world biting her nails.

"Don't bite your nails Kikari…" Mya glared.

Kikari looked over to her in a stressed look "well? What did he want? Did he see me? Was he mad?" Kikari looked to her with hope in her eyes, even though she had no idea what she was hoping for.

"Well he looked pissed off at first, but then because of me he got confused…I think…I was pretty clear…that idiot, say the word Kikari and I'll shoot him for you! Breaking your heart is worth killing him over!" Mya smiled victory like while holding her fist up in Kikari's face.

"No that's ok, I'm over it! Really!" Kikari smiled warmly at her "but…" Kikari's smile quickly fated _'Stop smiling you idiot…you look so stupid…'_ her inside voice yelled at her. As her smile did quickly fate into a frown. Since when did she get an inside voice?

"Hey Kikari? You got your speech ready?" Rena asked looking at her palm

"Yea, it's dorky, but its what's expected…" Kikari turned away to leave before she realized Rena was still staring at her palm as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Rena?" Kikari asked rising an eyebrow.

"What?" Rena asked her still staring intently at her palm, and then she started to take her finger and touched it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kikari glared at her

"I'm trying to read my palm dammit!" Rena continued to stare at her palm.

"But you don't know how!" Kikari said harshly

"I bought a book on it last week and studied it forever! Here miss. I-don't-believe! Let me read you're palm!" Rena stopped looking at her's and grabbed Kikari's hand and stared at it. "Interesting…very much so…" Rena smiled

"What dammit?" Kikari didn't really know why she was getting so easily mad at her.

"You're going to live a long life…and your love life is very interesting…" Rena smirked and then started laughing a little at first, but the more she looked at Kikari's hand the harder she laughed.

"WHAT DAMMIT?" Kikari hissed at Rena.

"Oh…nothing you would care about! You don't like this stuff!" Rena started laughing again.

"Just tell me!" Kikari sighed yelling wasn't going to work with her.

Rena stuck her hand out in Kikari's face and smiled "five bucks!"

Kikari sweat dropped and picked around her pocket for a five, why? She didn't know, she was just wondering what Rena was yelling at it for the hell of it "now tell me!" Kikari hissed as she placed a five in her hand.

Rena smiled and took the five quickly then took Kikari's hand. "This line is your love line" Rena pointed to a line on her palm. "Now it says your going to have another lover, but it will be awhile. That's all I'm going to tell you." Rena released her hand and walked away out of the locker room.

"Ookkk…that really helped me." Kikari raised a delicate eyebrow.

Mya smiled "You know what that means!"

Kikari shook her head in a 'no'

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET A BOYFRIEND!" Mya yelled happily

"WHAT?" Kikari yelled in confusion "B-but she said it wasn't until awhile!" Kikari said nervously. Here she was just barely getting out of a relationship, and then she gets another boyfriend?

"Come on today is our last official day of school, and tomorrow…graduation!" Mya squealed happily.

"Boyfriend?" Kikari was still in shock from the words Rena said "graduation? That's the last day I'll ever see-" Kikari cut herself off _'no, no, no not him, not him!' _Kikari yelled in her head.

"What?" Mya asked slowing down her happiness

"Oh nothing" Kikari smiled back at Mya "I have to go to work…seems like ages since I've been there…" Kikari yawned

"Well ok, isn't this your last day of work?" Mya asked walking out of the gym with Kikari.

"Yup." Kikari said unhappily "then…I'll see you tomorrow…" Kikari drifted of as she walked away from Mya to her house. _'The last day I'll ever see him…'_

As Kikari walked into her house she picked up the mail that came through the slot in the door and read though them. She smiled to herself when she saw on of the envelopes and opened it. "YES!" Kikari yelled as she ran toward the phone.

Ring, ring

"Yes?"

"This is Kikari Kino, I would like to order something ahead of time if you would please…"

"Ok…where do you want to go?"

"Florida."

"Oh ok, pick it up tomorrow at 9:00 ok? That's as late as it goes."

"Sure."

Hang up

_**OOOOOOOO I'm done, so Review please before you go to the next chapter! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shortest Chapter…Well, it's NOT EVEN CLOSE TO OVER! I have chapters after this. By the way if any of my lovely readers have any cute, scary, sappy, romantic, and so on idea's tell me and I'll try my best to fit them into the story and give credit to the wonderful reviewer! Well enjoy! **_

_**Darklilwanderer**_

Chapter 9 Graduation 

Graduation next day

**Beep, beep, beep**

WHAM

"Dammit." Kikari said in her usual tone of voice in the morning. She lazily looked at her clock "8:00" Kikari whispered to herself as she slid out of bed. She turned to her closet to find her white graduation robe and hat. She smiled as she quickly threw it on and looked at herself in the mirror. "If only you could see me now…" Kikari frowned at her self and shook her head violently back and forth. 'No, no, no stop it talking about them! It will not get you ANYWHERE!' Kikari yelled in her head 'stupid, stupid, stupid' Kikari thought again punishing herself. 'Ok graduation is at….' Kikari thought for a moment 'at…8:00' "DAMMIT!" Kikari yelled as she quickly put her hair up in the usual ponytail and rushed out the door to her car. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." Kikari repeated to herself as she stumbled into the car and drove away.

8 minutes later

"Oooooooo crap" Kikari said to herself as she saw the parking lot full and finally found a parking space. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" Kikari quickly locked her car and ran into the building everyone in there seats as their names were being called a she walked in. "Dammit!" Kikari yelled as she ran down the stairs passed the people who heard her and stared back in surprise.

"Kikari Kino"

As the announcer called her up she saw the angry glares coming from the students around her as she ran up the stairs. She finally gained her balance back and walked ever so gracefully over to the man. "Yes?" she asked smiling happily as she made it to him and stopped.

"Your diploma." The man smiled back looking entertained by her intro.

"Thank you." Kikari said sweetly and took the paper in his hand. When she took it she walked back down the stairs and sat in her empty seat thinking to herself. 'I've finally got it, I have my diploma, and the only thing I ever truly wanted and I have it.' Kikari smiled and watched seniors take their diploma. 'The speech…' Kikai's eyes got wide as she remembered what she left behind 'OH GOD THE SPEECH!' Kikari screamed in her head and she tried to shake her head enough times to get a grip. 'Ok, ok calm down Kikari, you can just make it up as you go…it can be that hard can it?' Kikari thought as the last seniors name was called to the front.

"This concludes the diploma's, but before we take our hats and turn the tassels I would like to introduce you to the top students of the class, better known as valedictorians. Please welcome them as they make their speeches."

Kikari froze in her seat as she heard the crown start clapping wildly and from the corner of her eye she saw Kenshin walking up to the stage. 'Is this how I truly am? Afraid of everything around me? No. No I'm not.' Kikari's eyes became focused on the stage as she stood up looking like she could take any punch thrown at her. 'I wouldn't' Kikari smiled to herself and to show her own pride in what she had done her whole high school life. 'This is what I worked for' she thought as she walked on the stage again. She stood next to Kenshin without fear, worry, nervousness, just happiness because for once she didn't care about what was going to happen, instead she was happy for who she was right now, herself, she got the diploma she worked her whole life for, she proved her parents wrong. This was the day that she could tell of her life without worrying. This was her time and nothing could stop her. "Kenshin I hope you don't mind it if I went first." Kikari said staring at the crowd in front of her.

"Not at all." Kenshin said normally smiling for the crowd in font of him, trying his best not to look at Kikari.

"Thanks Kenshin." Kikari said as she took the microphone.

"As you all know my name is Kikari Kino. I had a father and a mother like all kids, and just this week they both died. I wanted this diploma to prove them wrong, that I could graduate high school and I could become somebody important. I know I haven't fully finished the task, but I have finally taken my first step, just as all of us have. It takes a lot to come this far, and we did it, finally we did it. Just last week I met one of the best guys on the planet and like it or not he helped me too, I just didn't know it yet. I know all of us has met someone out there and have no idea that they helped him or her in some way, big or small. This just proves the effect that other's have on us and helped shaped whom we truly are. I bet now half of my peers are all shocked that _I_ am Kikari Kino, and not the Kikari Kino everybody _knew_ me as." Kikari looked back at Kenshin and smiled "the Kikari I used to be was a nobody in regular terms, somebody in a classroom that just filled another seat. I wore baggie pants and baggie shirts just to hide myself even more. I always felt attacked by someone, but the only person that was being attacked was I, I attacked myself by saying what other people told me instead of believing in myself. I have an other side, the side that stays hidden because of my hard horrible past. I was always treaded like dirt, probably even worst, that's why this diploma means so much to me, this just shows me who I really am and makes my horrible past and memories just…another memories a memories I can just get over and move on with my life without worrying about what everybody in my past said to me. This is who you see now who I really am, a somebody and now with our diploma's we can now forget and forgive past memories and move on with our lives and make new memoirs better and made even have families. This, everyone, is the beginning of the rest of our life's and the very last time you'll see me because I'm catching a plane in a few minutes. I wanted to say thank you for letting me be your valedictorian and goodbye." Kikari smiled one last time at the crowd and ran off the stage to the outside.

Kenshin saw her smile and finally after everything he knew her, all of her. Kenshin now understood that Kikari didn't want him to know about the other side of her that held the bad memories and that maybe…she was scared that he would reject her for it, but now she was leaving… forever? He had to catch her before she left he just didn't felt right without her. Kenshin ran out the door after Kikari hoping, praying, he would catch her before she left. He was going to try everything in his power to keep her here, with him.

Kikari quickly looked at her watch as she was running '8:50? Crap…my speech took longer than I had expected…ever though I really didn't have my speech, but still if I go as fast as my car will go I'll make it to the airport in just enough time-'

"KIKARI!" Kenshin yelled

"What?" Kikari turned around surprised that he followed her. 'Time…no time!' her thoughts kept telling her. "Kenshin I don't have the time I have to go!" Kikari stopped in front of her car in the middle of opening it.

"Well make time." Kenshin said in a low tone of voice as he grabbed her wrist. He never once ever talked to Kikari like that.

"Kenshin I really don't have time!" Kikari begged as she pulled on her wrist.

"No Kikari, I'm not letting you leave me again. Where are you going?" Kenshin asked tighten the hold on her wrist.

"I'm going to college Kenshin, my plane leave in ten minutes." Kikari smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll come with you." Kenshin said firmly

"No, Kenshin you do what you want to do in life and I'll do mine. We crossed paths, but…but I'm passed that now and you should be too. I know there is someone out there who is perfect for you and-" Kikari was cut off.

"Stop Kikari I know that you are the one…" Kenshin stood firmly and became tense.

"Listen Kenshin maybe we'll meet again…someday, but for now I have to leave to take my second step in life ok?" Kikari looked at her watch "8:55 Kenshin let go I really have to go, if you don't then my plane will leave without me." Kikari begged again.

"Would if you don't catch your plane? You'll have to stay here right? Right?" Kenshin began to sound more and more demanding.

"Kenshin, I want to go to college I really do! For once in my life I feel important. Thanks for all you've given me, but…just remember me ok?" Kikari said smiling as she gently leaned up and kissed Kenshin fully on the lips.

Kenshin was surprised by her actions at first, but then quickly melted into Kikari's innocent and sweet addicting kiss once again. He couldn't have stopped he if he tried, not that he would EVER stop her from kissing him. He finally knew this was what she truly wanted and he had to let her go, he would regret it, oh how he would regret it, he would probably hate himself for it, but he felt she wanted to go. Kenshin slowly released her wrist as he deepened the kiss pushing her against her car door shutting it. Kikari responded by lighting the kiss a little and finally breaking it. Kenshin backed away staring at Kikari for the last time. "Goodbye Kikari." Kenshin said deeply hurt and destroyed that she was leaving.

"Goodbye Kenshin…" Kikari smiled one last time at him before she started her car and drove away…

Forever…

Ok! Time for reviews! And The story gets so much better by the next chapter….clip….

"_Oh yes…the mail…" Kikari said uninterested. She gracefully got out of the tub and threw on some PJ's that ended up being a dress like PJ's with laces and silk. "Dorra!" Kikari hissed, but a thought crossed her mind as she remembered her old friend Mya…Dorra reminded her of Mya. 'I wonder what she's doing now…in fact I wonder how Rena's doing too, and even…Kenshin.' Kikari shook her head wildly as she started to blush beat red as she remembered Kenshin's last kiss. 'I still remember it.' Kikari thought as she touched her lips gently. She finally snapped out of her dream and picked up her mail from under the door. "Bill, bill, bill, junk, junk,-"_

_**Plop**_

"_What's this?" Kikari looked to were she hear the sound, she looked down and saw a white envelope that she dropped. "What's this?" Kikari picked up the envelope and looked to whom it was from. "M-m-my old high school?" Kikari quickly opened the letter and read it_

_Dear: Kikari Kino_

_I hope you are doing well! As you know it has been five years since your graduation. We are asking that you would come and visit your old friends, teachers, and staff this year at the class of 2005 reunion! Nothing much is needed just fill out the papers in-closed and send it in before the shown date. All other information is shown on other paper, please come!_

_Hope you will be there,_

_Peers, teachers, & staff_

"_O…k…" Kikari said taking out the other paper from the envelope and reading it over. "It say's I have to sign my name, job, etc…whatever…" Kikari sat down in one of her black velvet chairs. Kikari looked around for a pen and found one on the table and started to fill it out._

Ok a little much….well REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

_**YEA! See? I told you my wonderful reviewers! The story is continuing and Kikari's life is going to be thrown into hell! Sweatdrops not like she hasn't been in hell, but trust the writer (me ) its going to get vvveeerrrryyyy interesting and remember what keeps me going REVIEWS! YEA! So enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

_**Darklilwanderer**_

Chapter 10 

5 years later

BAM, BAMBAM…BAM

"Dammit I missed him…" Kikari mumbled to herself as she hid behind a brick wall. She found a secret hideout in an old broken abandon house; it was where all the secret hideout's been. You'd think they would be a little bit more creative and let her have a challenge by now, but noooo… She was twenty-two now, she still had her waist length sapphire blue hair, but it was pulled back into a loose brad down her back with her same ocean blue eyes. After five years she filled out up top and lost a lot of weight thanks to her job. She runs around a lot thanks to the guy's that wanted to get away by running, but thanks to that she has a good figure now. Her clothes? Not anywhere close to normal in her job, she was wearing right now a black catsuit (without the ears), or her work clothes. Unlike a 'normal' job, which in her case was very boring, she was a secret agent. Someone that looked for the really bad guy's and figure out the plan's they have to kill, murder, take over the world, etc., but besides all the downsides of risking your life and the 'ugly' guys drooling over you, which she really didn't like, she loved it. The outfit was great, the hugged all of her curves and came in great color's from black, black, gray-ish, and black. Well ok it wasn't the greatest outfit for color, but it was sexy. The best part of her job was the gun, if you found the guy attacking you, you could kill them for it because they shouldn't shoot at you if they wasn't something wrong. In her situation right now…there obviously something wrong…

"Come out now and I won't kill you." A dark voice came from the other side of the brick wall.

'They always like to do it the hard way' Kikari joked in her thought as she took her gun out beside her and turned around the corner to face him while pointing the gun at his head, but it was the other way around unfortunately.

"Wweeelllll hello there sexy." He said the most disguising voice she had ever heard.

"Shut up." Kikari hissed. This wasn't good; this pervert trapped her. What happened was as she turned the corner with her gun, but she didn't know that he was one step ahead of her and pulled his own gun, which was now pushing against her forehead, before she did.

"Oh feisty? Maybe I can make that a little better eh?" He said staring her right in the eye as he moved closer.

'I rather die.' Kikari thought smirking, she wasn't about to give her life or virginity at that matter to this jackass. Kikari was smart though, and used her looks to her own advantage, he forgot she still had her gun in her hand, which she dunked behind her back as she felt his metal on her forehead so he wouldn't see it. She smiled at him and said sweetly "do you really think I'm sexy?"

"No, you're hott and sexy." The man said catching on and pulling closer to her with one arm around her waist while pulling his gun away from her face.

"Oh?" Kikari said trying to sound surprised pulling her head closer to his face while shutting her eyelids a little, meanwhile her hand with the gun was now aiming directly in the middle of his stomach. "I don't like the feel of metal…would you rather hold a gun or me?" Kikari asked sounding hurt; after all she was a pretty good actress.

"You baby." He said as he dropped the gun on the floor and was about to rap his arms around her and kiss her, but Kikari smirked and fired the gun before he even touched her again.

"I'd rather die than let you kiss me." Kikari blew the top of her gun with her breath like it had smoke and watched the man fall to the ground in surprise. Kikari pulled a little blue cell phone from her waist and pushed a button.

**Beep**

"Hey, got another one trying to kill someone, I shot him avoiding anything that would kill him in seconds, but since I didn't like him…you better come quick."

Kikari shut off the phone and in second heard the police and ambulances coming from the south part of the building. She looked down once more at the man that she shot. He still looked shocked at her as she looked at him and then after a second passed by he fell into a coma. "Thanks to you now I have to scrub myself twice as hard." Kikari flicked her hair back and walked to her car. She loved her car, it rocked, and it was a Mustang GT. Who did not look cool in a Mustang GT? She smiled, got in and went home.

At her house

"Aahhhhh…" Kikari sighed in relaxation. After scrubbing herself so much until her skin bled she needed to relax in her bathtub. "I hate it when ugly guy's touch me…" Kikari said out loud to herself as her muscles relaxed in the warm water.

She lived in her own apartment, but not just any apartment, a apartment that had 6 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms (a bathroom in each bedroom), a living room the size of two bedrooms, and a kitchen that was the size of 1 master bedroom. She was also very proud of her apartment, it wasn't cluttered instead it had expensive vases, rugs, tables, chairs, couches, and other little things you would see in a very expensive apartment. Mostly everything was dark colored in it like dark rosy red to velvet black. So in all she was rich and had a mansion apartment.

"I wonder if Covu is coming over today…" Kikari asked herself out loud, she didn't like being alone. Covu was her very, very, close dear friend. Covu wants to take it farther, but Kikari isn't the type to come into a relationship easily so she just let him very rarely kiss her. They met in college, she went to college for three years she was so smart that she got out earlier then expected and went into the secret agent business because she was always doing something interesting instead of sitting on her butt doing paper's all day. She still lives in Florida because of the claming beach and the fact that she made so many memories here. Covu is only two years older than her and is also really smart, but likes to play mind games with people…she doesn't really like him because of that, when he did it to her…let say in the end she kicked him in a very unpleasant spot, but ever since then he never did it again and he's been one of her closest friends if not the closest. He is very dashing the Blonde hair and the 'to die for' amber eyes. She always thought he was a little overdressed because he always wore really nice clothes, but she hasn't been rich for that long. What would she know?

"Oh yes…the mail…" Kikari said uninterested. She gracefully got out of the tub and threw on some PJ's that ended up being a dress like PJ's with laces and silk. "Dorra!" Kikari hissed, but a thought crossed her mind as she remembered her old friend Mya…Dorra reminded her of Mya. _'I wonder what she's doing now…in fact I wonder how Rena's doing too, and even…Kenshin.'_ Kikari shook her head wildly as she started to blush beat red as she remembered Kenshin's last kiss. _'I still remember it.'_ Kikari thought as she touched her lips gently. She finally snapped out of her dream and picked up her mail from under the door. "Bill, bill, bill, junk, junk,-"

**Plop**

"What's this?" Kikari looked to were she hear the sound, she looked down and saw a white envelope that she dropped. "What's this?" Kikari picked up the envelope and looked to whom it was from. "M-m-my old high school?" Kikari quickly opened the letter and read it

_Dear: Kikari Kino_

_I hope you are doing well! As you know it has been five years since your graduation. We are asking that you would come and visit your old friends, teachers, and staff this year at the class of 2005 reunion! Nothing much is needed just fill out the papers in-closed and send it in before the shown date. All other information is shown on other paper, please come!_

_Hope you will be there,_

_Peers, teachers, & staff_

"O…k…" Kikari said taking out the other paper from the envelope and reading it over. "It say's I have to sign my name, job, etc…whatever…" Kikari sat down in one of her black velvet chairs. Kikari looked around for a pen and found one on the table and started to fill it out.

_Name: **Kikari Kino**_

Current job: **Nurse**

_Married: **no**_

_Kids: **none**_

_Greatest accomplishment since high school: **college**_

_Thank you for taking the time to fill out this form, please send it in ASAP. Please come June the 17th for the reunion and you may bring a guest with you. _

'_Ok…so I lied on the whole 'job' thing not like it really matters anyway. If I'm a secret agent it wouldn't do me any good to tell it, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore and the fact that I would lose my job'_ Kikari thought to herself. _'June 17th…. when is June 17th?'_ Kikari eyes got big as she remembered when it was "FRIDAY?" Kikari yelled breaking her thoughts…

"What's so surprising about Friday?" A low handsome voice said from her front door.

"Covu! You're here!" Kikari said happily as she turned around to him. As usual he was dressed up in a black tux and held a single rose in his hand.

"Wow, you are surprised aren't you?" Covu said with a smile "here this is for you since you look so sexy tonight." Covu handed the rose to her while looking her up and down.

"For me?" Kikari said sweetly as she took the rose blushing at the comment and the looks he was giving her.

"Only for you." Covu purred as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Covu you're just too fast." Kikari said from the sudden contact, sure she was fast at avoiding, but somehow Covu was faster and even though she tried to move…he still caught her in his arms. She didn't mind it; she just didn't like it when she couldn't escape when she wanted to and the little part of her that felt…misplaced with him holding her.

"I know…what are you doing this Friday?" Covu asked while enjoying holding her in his arms, he would die if it was someone who wanted to take her away from him.

"I'm going to my high school reunion to visit my old friends." Kikari stated bluntly.

'_She would have HAD to have millions of boyfriends at her old school…I can't risk that.' _He thought to himself "I'll come with you." Covu stated more than asked.

"Well it did say I could bring a guest." Kikari thought it over _'and what's the harm of bring a friend along anyway? As long as he doesn't kiss me and say that we are dating…something stupid like that.' _"Ok…as long as you don't do anything stupid OR say that we are going out promise? Oh and you can't kiss me promise?" Kikari raised a delicate eyebrow.

'_Damn…she got me.' Covu _cursed, "I promise." Covu said smiling. He kissed her on the lips before she had a chance to speak.

Kikari broke the kiss and hissed "Covu."

"I couldn't help it." Covu looked innocent as he released her.

"You know today is…Wednesday…HEY!" Kikari thought out loud "I have to get this in the mail by today!" Kikari freaked out.

"Calm down" Covu said softly as he grabbed the letter from her hand. "I'll go right now and ask for the fastest way there ok?" Covu smiled warmly at her.

"What? Oh! Thank you so much Covu!" Kikari said happily again.

"No prob. Oh and tomorrow we have to leave if we want to make it there early." Covu winked at her before he walked out the door.

Slam

"Ok…he's gone…I better get some sleep its getting late." Kikari yawned and walked to her room to sleep for the night.

**Thursday Morning**

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

**WAM**

"Dammit." Kikari looked at her ceiling "Morning? Already?" Kikari looked at her battered clock and sighed, "bad habits die hard…poor clock" Kikari yawned as she slipped out of bed just to be scared to death...

**RINGGGG…RINGGGG…RINGGGG…**

"AHHHHHH!" Kikari fell butt first on the ground thanks to her phone "Damn the stupid phone…" Kikari growled as she picked it up "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Kikari yelled into the phone.

"Good morning to you too." Covu voice sounded cheerful and happy.

"Oh…its you…want do you want?" Kikari was still in a bad mood, she WASN'T a morning person and if it were anyone but Covu…they would die.

"You." Covu purred on the other line.

"Ha ha ha very funny, seriously why did you call?" Kikari said in sarcastically.

"To apologize, I can't come with you to your reunion today, but I will come tomorrow when you are having it. It seems that they've found somebody suspicious and I have to check 'em out. I'm deeply sorry, if there's anything I can do…" Covu was cut off.

"Ok your are NOT going to spend a hour of my time saying you're sorry! Its ok I would like to visit my old friends by myself for a while anyway, but you better be there tomorrow I sent you the directions so they're on your phone. And one more thing…" Kikari trailed off.

"What?" Covu asked putting the phone away from his ear.

"NEVER CALL ME IN THE DAMN MORNING! DAMMIT!" Kikari yelled

"Ok" Covu smiled on the other line, he knew that was coming.

**Click**

Sigh "It feels so good to yell at someone in the morning." Kikari said happily as she slipped on her clothes. _'I have to pack my plane leaves in a hour…'_ Kikari reminded herself when she finished putting on her clothes. She deiced to put on a low 'V' cut blood red tight shirt hugging her curves and some short black shorts. Leaving her feet to wear knee high black boots that also hugging her skin. Kikari deiced to leave her hair down because she really didn't feel like messing with it. 'How long am I staying?' Kikari looked at her work schedule on her wall _'YES! How weird is this? I have a whole month off! This means I can stay for a while!' _Kikari cheered in her mind. Oh better get ready to leave.' Kikari thought to herself before she started packing.

"Fight 087 is boarding, I repeat Fight 087 is boarding"

"That's me." Kikari said as she held up her ticket and walked over to the ticket lady. "Um, here ya go." Kikari gave the ticket lady her ticket.

"Ah yes, first class, thank you and have a great fight." The ticket lady said happily as Kikari looked at her weird and walked on the plane.

"Here's my seat." Kikari said as she sat down. Kikari sighed and looked out the window and thought to herself 'I wonder if anyone will remember me.'

"Welcome everyone we are about to leave so please buckle in and enjoy your fight."

Kikari buckle herself in her seat and in a few seconds they were off. Kikari made another sigh and thought to herself _'I'm so nervous; I haven't seen Mya and Rena in the longest time! I wonder if there married? What about Mya and Eien? I guess they went there separate ways since I never did see them ever hook up.' _Kikari laughed at herself _'its amazing how I remember all this.' _Kikari smile fated into a blank stare out her window _'what about…Kenshin? I bet he married.' _Kikari heart sped up, as she became depressed _'married with kids'_ Kikari almost wanted to cry, but held back the tears _'he forgot me I know he did, all I ever did was hurt him.'_ Kikari saw her reflection in the window and smiled weakly at herself _'I shouldn't worry about these things just yet…I need some sleep anyway, waking up so early…'_ Kikari slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

"Lady's and gentlemen we have landed, so please take all your belongings and have a nice stay."

"Huh? What?" Kikari woke up from the sound of the intercom. "Oh?" Kikari yawned and got her belongings._ 'You know what I forgot…. a car.'_ Kikari cursed herself in her head as she walked outside after she collected her bags. "TAXI!"

**SCREECHHHHHH**

"Where to young lady?" the man in the taxi asked

'_Where do I want to go?'_ "Uh, do you know Walaway high school?" Kikari asked smiling.

"Of course." The man smiled back "hop in."

"Thanks" Kikari said politely as she threw her bags into the vehicle and hopped in.

As they started to drive around town, she saw how everything had changed and where old houses used to be there were office buildings. "A lot has changed since I was last here." Kikari said smiling out her window.

"Here we are." The man said

"And here you go." Kikari handed her money to the man "thanks again" Kikari smiled and took her bags from the vehicle.

He Taxi drove off and she was left alone in front of her old high school. _'All my old memories…' _Kikari drifted off remembering her friends, teachers, and even some horrible moments with Lanna. _'I would still like to kill her…or at least slap her again.'_ Kikari laughed a bit until she heard a familiar voice.

"OH MY GOD! ITS YOU! KIKARI ITS YOU!" Rena quickly ran over to Kikari and hugged her dropping her shopping bags. Rena started to cry, "it's been so long since I've seen you! Look at you you've grown up and are even wearing real clothing!" Rena started to cry and continued to hug her.

"I missed you too Rena." Kikari hugged back. Rena was different too, still the same voice and happy aura around her, but she cut her blonde hair so she had bangs it was still shoulder length. She also had her same blue/red mixed eyes; they were still as bright too. Rena was wearing a gray T-shirt and some blue jean shorts. "Do you have a boyfriend Rena? Are you married? You have to tell me everything!" Kikari smiled down at her happy friend.

"You didn't even say goodbye…" Rena's face was red from her tears as she had the angriest face she had ever seen.

"I had to leave that day or I wouldn't be able to make it into the college!" Kikari tried to explain.

"Going to college was more important than saying goodbye to your two best friends?" Rena hissed

"I am so sorry about that, I did the wrong thing I shouldn't have abandon you like that. I'm such a stupid, idiot, insane, guilty…you can stop me at any time…" Kikari looked over to Rena.

"I know." Rena smirked

"I was just really lower than dirt that day." Kikari looked down "if there's anything I can do…" Kikari looked at her friend in hope.

"Never ever do anything like that again and I'll forgive you." Rena smiled "best friend."

"You are still the sweetest best friend a girl could have." Kikari smiled as her own tears started to form out of happiness as they hugged each other. "Where's Mya?" Kikari asked breaking the hug and looking behind Rena for her.

"Ooooo you might not want to bother her, she was extremely mad at you." Rena went back to pick up her bags. "I wouldn't see her if I were you. After you left she almost had a breakdown, she tried asking everyone what college you went to, but no one knew. She even asked…what was his name?" Rena scratched her head in thought "uh…Kenshin? I think it was." Rena smirked "you had the BIGGEST crush on him!" Rena started to laugh evilly.

Kikari suddenly tensed up "Its not like you didn't have a few crushes of your own!" Kikari hissed.

"Yea, but it wasn't with the hottest most popular guy in school now was it?" Rena smirked.

"S-SHUT UP! He's probably married by now anyway." Kikari's legs felt a little weak after that.

"Actually I don't know anything about him, after the graduation all me and Mya were worried about was you. We didn't really care about anything like Kenshin. I don't know if he's even coming to the reunion." Rena tried to remember. "But this was all like five years ago! I don't remember stuff like that." Rena smiled and looked at the school "but I found myself oddly reluctant to leave this place."

"I still need to see Mya." Kikari said sadly "I've missed her for so long I don't care if she kills me after she sees me, to me she's still my best friend too, like you." Kikari watched Rena start walking.

"Come on then and don't say I didn't warn you." Rena sighed, "Well at least I got to see you one more time before you died." Rena started laughing. I don't think Eien will like you very much either."

"Huh what?" Kikari spaced out before she said anything looking around "what did you say?" Kikari walked along beside her.

"Nothing." Rena smiled to herself while she prayed in her head.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Please don't say I didn't warn you." Rena sighed

"I won't ok?" Kikari said harshly.

"RENA IS THAT YOU?" Mya's voice rang from inside the house "IF IT IS GO AHEAD AND COME IN." Mya's voice rang again.

**Squeak**

"You still haven't fixed the door." Rena sweat dropped.

"I've been busy…" Mya was wiping her hands while looking at them. "My first day off in weeks besides the reunion and you…come…here?" As Mya looked up she stopped talking and glared at Kikari behind Rena. "What in the hell?"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**OK this chapter is done! Now do your part and REVIEW! o**_

_**YYYEEEAAAA REVIEWWWWWSSSSSSSSS!**_

_**Hidden and forgotten – Yes she DOES have blue hair! I think it fits her personally! Cool huh? Well thanks for reviewing I'm looking forward to more of your reviews!**_

_**And thanks to**_

SexiMexi911 

_**Raven-49ers**_

_**Cloakedauthor21**_

_**Nattu**_

_**Anga16**_

_**Anna**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, just a few notes, I love this song but I DO NOT OWN IT, and that I love reviews so please keep me updating by reviewing! Much love to you all!

_**DarklilWanderer**_

"Listen Mya Kikari isn't here so you can practice shooting ok? She's came back and-" Rena was cut off by Kikari.

"I am so sorry Mya, I know I was lower than dirt and need to be killed for what I did, but please…forgive me, and killing won't help anything." Kikari smiled warmly at her.

"Are you sure about that? Leaving without saying goodbye or even a trace of where to find you? Why did you do it?" Mya sat down on the nearest chair, as did Rena and Kikari.

"Well a week before graduation you or Rena didn't know it, but I sent in a letter to the college of Florida. The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't think I had a prayer of getting in that late. On the night before graduation I got back a letter from the college saying I was accepted only because of my high grades, if I didn't have them then I wouldn't have been accepted, I didn't know what to feel at that moment so I suddenly just called in for a ticket that night. That morning I woke up late and because of the lost time I didn't have time to say goodbye or anything. I was going to say it after graduation, but my time was cut short and I had to leave right after my speech…" Kikari stopped herself looked down afraid of Mya's answer.

"We saw Kenshin run after you…did he catch you in time?" Mya was now feeling a little more hurt for some odd reason.

"Yes." Kikari stated bluntly.

"What happened?" Mya asked watching Kikari every move.

"He caught me…" Kikari started to remember the moment. "And I told him I couldn't talk to him, and I also told him that I was going to college. He wanted to come with me, but I told him no. He talked to me in a voice that really scared me…I don't know why, but then he just kept talking to me and taking up time so I couldn't leave so I…" Kikari trailed off almost wanting to cry.

"What?" Mya asked with sympathy to Kikari now, she was started to realize the hardness and why Kikari left.

"I kissed him." Kikari looked away she continued "and he let me leave."

"Really?" Mya and Rena asked in unison

"That was the hardest moment of my life besides leaving you two without saying even goodbye, but I told myself that I would do well in life for you guy's and I did." Kikari looked up and smiled weakly at them.

"I had no idea…" Mya looked down ashamed at herself for hating Kikari for five straight years. "I hated you so much, you were like my sister and you left me without leaving even a note. It hurt…a lot." Mya started to cry.

Kikari went over to Mya and hugged her "You didn't know, its ok, if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing." Kikari started to cry with her "You guy's…I missed you so much…"

Rena ran over and hugged them

"We missed you too Kikari" Rena and Mya said in unison.

"Ok time to talk!" Mya said happily "me first!" Mya said breaking the hug.

Kikari and Rena sat back down a little bit surprised of her reaction.

"Ok! Kikari do you remember Eien?" Mya looked at Kikari and smirked

"Uh…" Kikari thought "Yea." Kikari looked back at Mya with curiousness.

"Well, I'm engaged to him." Mya showed Kikari the ring. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"WOW! I didn't think you could get a ring that big around here." Kikari smiled as she looked at the ring in aw.

"Well Eien traveled some, being the business man he is, and he found it. He is so sweet." Mya sighed and remember Eien giving it to her.

"But…. what happened to Josh?" Kikari somehow remembered him.

"Josh?" Mya looked at her in confusion "OH! Josh! Well when he asked me out after graduation Eien overheard or something and well…beat him to a pulp. I felt really bad for him, but I got over it as soon and Eien explained that he broke up with some girl and asked me out again." Mya smiled "the rest is history."

"Where is Eien now?" Kikari looked around for him.

"He's at his house! Its not like we live together yet!" Mya blushed.

"NOW ME!" Rena said happily "I don't even have a boyfriend…but I do own my own house." Rena smiled "Believe it or not I was engaged at one point, but broke it off because it just wasn't right, and I knew it. I felt horrible for James, but I had to do it for him and myself. So these past month's I've dated over a hundred guy's with no luck."

"I'm sorry." Kikari looked at Rena sadly.

"Its ok, I know I'll find someone…if not I can always go on-line and go to that whole weird dating thing." Rena smiled warmly at her "beside that I've got nothing. You? I bet your life is interesting."

"Your not engaged or married are you?" Mya glared "then I would have never been a first lady!"

"Um…Mya that's the president's wife." Rena sweat dropped with Kikari "anyway…"

"No I don't even have a boyfriend." Kikari laughed, "Many have tried, but they failed."

"Really. What is your job then?" Rena asked. She never did ask her that.

Kikari froze up _'should I tell them?'_ "Uh….um…a…nurse?"_ 'Oh great…now she HAD to tell them'_

"Liar." Mya hissed 'for all the years I've known her Kikari would NEVER be a nurse because she would kill the old people because they ordered her around so much.'

"Fine! But you have to swear to tell no one ok?" Kikari sighed as they nodded their heads "I'm a secret agent." Kikari smirked.

"Wow…so that's why you look so thin and beautiful." Rena smiled "I knew I 'normal' job would bore you."

"In the mean time…" Rena grinned "we'll take you around the town! Showing you all the sire's that changed!" Rena smiled.

"And talk some more of course." Mya smiled "and on the way we might find you a hott guy huh?" Mya and Rena got up and headed for the door.

"Sure why not?" Kikari laughed as for some reason she remembered Kenshin. 'Yup just some uncomfortable memories.' Kikari shook off her thoughts and followed her friends.

**At 10:30 at night**

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rena yelled in the sir as they stopped the car back at Mya's house. "First the shopping, then eating, then more shopping, then arcade games, then more shopping and then tea, I've never done that before, and then more shopping!" Rena's eyes sparkled.

"I was hoping Kikari would say that…but she looks a little knocked out doesn't she?" Mya asked looking in the back of her car she saw Kikari sleeping soundly. "She can stay at my house for the night, go on home Rena." Mya smiled at Rena.

"Whatever." Rena started to look more and more tired "need…sleep…" Rena started to look dazed. "I don't think I can drive homeeee…" Rena fell back into her seat pretending to be asleep.

"Fine! You can stay-" Mya smirked

"Really?" Rena smiled hopefully and jumped out of the car.

"On the couch." Mya's smirked widened as she started laughing.

"W-what? Huh?" Kikari asked waking up from the back seat "did someone say something?" Kikari asked dazed.

"Rena's saying with us tonight at my house." Mya got out of the car and headed towards the front door of her house.

"But what about Rena? Don't you only have two bedrooms?" Kikari asked concerned.

"The couch." Mya got her keys out and unlocked the door.

"Don't worry…its not like I haven't slept there before." Rena mumbled the last part following after Mya into the house.

"I'm going to sleep now tomorrow is the big reunion day and I need some beauty sleep. Night." Mya yawned and locked the door back after Kikari came in. Mya waved Rena and Kikari with the back of her hand and shut her door to her room.

"I better go to, I had no idea I fell asleep in Mya's car." Kikari looked worried, but shook it off and looked at the door next to Mya's.

"Bathroom." Rena said blankly

Kikari turned to the next-door and pointed.

"Closet." Rena shook her head.

Kikari pointed to the next-door and pointed glaring at Rena.

"Your room." Rena laughed as Kikari growled and shut the door to sleep that night.

2:00 in the morning

**Buzzzzzz….buzzzzzzz….buzzzzzzz**

"Huh what?" Kikari woke up hearing a buzzing sound coming from one of her bags. As she snapped out of her daze she heard it again.

**Buzzzzzz….buzzzzzzz….**

"Dammit." Kikari whispered before she fell out of her bed realizing she got caught in the covers. "Get off me dammit!" Kikari whispered again trying not to wake the others while pulling the sheets off of her before the sounded louder and longer…

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Dammit shut up!" Kikari yelled in a whispering voice. When she got untangled and tore open her bag and finally grabbed her phone. "What?" Kikari calmly asked, nobody, but her boss called her on that phone, and she could only reach him by it. Yelling at him would get her fired of course.

"I've heard that you are off these few weeks." Her boss said sounding calm like nothing had happened.

"Correct." Kikari said professionally. 'Dammit, you better not give me a case, THAT'S WHAT DAYS OFF MEAN!' Kikari thought to herself.

"If you could…I detected a suspicious case in the area you are currently in and I would like you to keep a eye on the fellow, two to be précised." The boss sounded anything, but concerned. "I was sure that it would be alright since you are one of my top agents…" Kikari could hear the computers in the background printing out the information.

"Of course sir." Kikari said firmly 'Dammit…I knew it.'

"Good…I just got the information on them. Suspect number one Rose Cane, Blonde with brown eyes, making as an auto-mechanic and also been seen as a local decorator for many party's and social events. The reason we want you to watch her because she may look innocent, but she has murdered her ex-boyfriend when they broke up. She has recently had a boyfriend and has broke up, I want you to keep him close to make sure he doesn't get killed. Do you have it down?" Her boss asked firmly.

"Yes sir." Kikari said back reassuring him. "But who is the guy?" Kikari didn't hear him say that part.

"Someone you already know…Covu. I know he is capable of protecting himself, but in any case he can't you need to. He is coming in tomorrow meet him at the airport in the morning at 10:00 got it?" Her boss sounded angered by the fact she asked a question _'how was I going to know? AND COVU? I bet he set this up…I don't know how, but…that Jerk!' _Kikari growled forgetting her boss.

"KIKARI!" She heard her boss yell.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir, continue." Kikari mental slapped herself _'now I know how I sound when I yell at people.'_

"Suspect two is a former trouble maker that moved from town to town causing us to miss him, but we are 99.6 percent sure he's there. He has Black hair and his eye color is unknown, is name unknown, but he goes by the name 'black tiger' …look for him. He is a wanted serial killer, killed 12 people, one of the top 10 we need to catch. Do anything to catch him…that is all."

**Beep**

**Sigh** 'great, just great…this is the reason WHY I hate my job…why in the hell would Covu date somebody like that? I guess I have to wait until I see her.' Kikari sighed and wonderer 'why does my heart beat faster when I think about him?' Kikari blushed as she saw a vivid picture of him in her head. 'I think I…miss him.' Kikari smiled as she walked back over to bed. 'I missed Kenshin too.' Kikari smiled warmly 'so much that I cried for him for a whole two weeks…' Kikari sighed 'better get some sleep, something tells me that I'm going to need it tomorrow…how come I feel like I've forgotten something…oh well.' Kikari sighed once more and gracefully slid into a deep sleep.

In the morning

"But Kikari-" Rena begged before she was cut off.

"No, we are not going to wake her up! This is probably the first day she's had off in forever! And you know it's really stupid to wake her!" Mya hissed.

"Well…ok, but when does the reunion start?" Rena asked sweat dropping.

"In about three hours its 10:30 now." Mya hissed, "You should know that, stupid."

"But…but…" Rena started again.

"WHAT?" Mya yelled wanting to shut Rena up, they have been fighting for the past hour about the same thing.

"What's all the yelling about?" a dazed Kikari asked with her PJ's still on.

"I'm sorry Kikari, we didn't mean to wake you." Mya smiled "it Rena's fault…" Mya glared at Rena.

"No its ok, I feel like I'm forgetting somethinggggg OH MY GOD!" Kikari's eyes shot open as she darted back into her room and slammed the door. Five minutes later Kikari came out wearing short jean shorts, a black tank top, and regular tennis shoes. Kikari left her hair down with only brushing it to make it look at least ok. 'I can't believe I forgot to pick up Covu!' Kikari ran over to Mya "please, PLEASE tell me I can drive in your car really fast! I'll be back by 12:00 at the most!" Kikari looked despite.

"Whatever." Mya threw her the keys and watched her run out the door. "Somehow I don't think she had time to tell us something." Mya smirked.

"But she will" Rena drank her morning tea looking bored.

**In the car**

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! Why didn't I remember?" Kikari hissed as she drove to the airport at 80 miles per hour.

SSSCCCCRRRREEEEECCCCCHHHH…

'Finally I made it!' Kikari thought to herself as she locked the door and ran inside. 'If he just came with me we could have avoided all this!' Kikari thought looking around the airport for him.

**30 minutes later**

'If he was smart he would have got in a Taxi and left.' Kikari sighed and sat down. 'He's not here…' Kikari finally decided to get up and walk out the door until she heard a kind-of familiar voice behind her, not like a one she had known forever, but have heard before.

"Hey!" a male voice called her in an annoying tone.

Kikari tuned to the voice and saw a guy who looked familiar, but she couldn't put a name to his face.

"Do you remember me?" The guy asked painting from running to her.

Kikari looked him up and down trying to remember him. He was pretty tall, with dark black hair, bright blue eyes, he looked strong with muscles, but he wasn't at all handsome, and he looked smart to a point of that he could murder someone and get away with it. Kikari was good about telling how smart and slick people were, she had to be in her job, but Adam didn't at all look like a murderer, all happy like he was right then. He didn't ring any bells for her in any case "uh no." Kikari said still thinking.

"I'm Adam the guy that danced with you at the dance remember?" Adam smiled at her politely.

"Ok…" Kikari remembered back to the dance, but all she could remember was Kenshin. 'Adam…Adam….Adam…Oh! That was the boy I danced with before I danced with Kenshin! He never did tell me his name….' "I remember you Adam!" Kikari smiled back "what can I do for you?" Kikari asked still smiling.

"Nothing right now all I wanted to do was to say hi, but there is on thing…" Adam trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Never mind. I have to go, goodbye, we will meet again!" Adam smiled at her with a glint in his eye and ran off.

"Ok…" Kikari was confused, she hadn't seen Adam for so long, it seemed like forever…well she only saw him for like a second last time at the dance before Kenshin cut in… 'Kenshin…' Kikari's thoughts trailed off into memories. Kikari shook her head wildly blushing, this was happening a little too much. Kikari decided to leave since Covu wasn't here and left the airport.

"I'm back!" Kikari yelled though the empty house throwing the keys on the table. "Hello?" Kikari was getting worried, she took the car so they couldn't have gone anywhere. Kikari mind sharpened as she looked around the house for any signs of life.

**BAM**

"KIKARI!" Rena and Mya yelled in unison.

**BAM**

Kikari fall flat on her butt from the surprise of them yelling her name. "Rena….Mya….WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU?" Kikari growled as she stood back up and faced them. Kikari raised a delicate eyebrow as she glared at the bag Mya was carrying ever so gently in her hand. "What is that?" Kikari asked curiously.

"Put it on and find out!" Rena smiled as she ripped the bag out of Mya's hand and handed it to Kikari.

Kikari took the bag and tried to look in it, but Rena tied the top of the bag with a bow.

"Not…until…you…put…it…on." Mya glared at Kikari.

Kikari sighed annoyed and went to her bedroom to change. As she made it to her bedroom and closed the door she set the bag on the bed and untied the bow. As the bag came open Kikari looked in shock and pure happiness and whispered to herself "they got me a dress!"

Kikari gently took it out of its bag and slipped it on after removing her clothing. She twirled around looking in the mirror at it blushing. It was pure black and short cut just above the knees, but a little higher, the back of it was open, but had many strings crisscrossing one another making it look like a spider web in the back. The front of the dress showed a bit a cleavage and was cut like a 'V' in the middle with no sleeves. She saw her phone, the phone that can only be used by her boss 'I better bring that…if he calls and I don't answer…I'll be fired!'. Kikari reached for her phone with one hand and pushed it into the twist. Kikari took a huge clip that held them to her head. She looked in the mirror to see if you could see the phone, when she was sure that you couldn't from any angle she sighed in relief. She smiled to herself in the mirror. "Come look you guy's!" Kikari said happily awaiting the door to open.

**BAM**

"OOOOOO KIKARI YOU ARE SOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!" Rena shouted in delight.

"Its so perfect on you Kikari!" Mya smiled "I'm so glad I picked it out for her."

"Uh Mya that was me." Rena glared

"Your mind must be going it was me!" Mya growled and glared back.

"I DID." Rena yelled

"I DID!" Mya yelled back.

"Stop you guy's I love the dress you both had to pick it out if it's this beautiful!" Kikari tried to calm them.

"Whatever." Rena and My said in unison.

"Look at you guy's! You all look so pretty!" Kikari said happily. Rena Smiled back at her, she was wearing a cute red short skirt with a red tank top. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a few strains as her bangs. She looked ready to party.

Mya on the other hand was wearing black leather pants, with a plain black shirt that had glitter all on it. Mya always did like glitter. She had her green hair down letting it flow down.

Kikari sweat dropped "uh Rena you always like to dress in bright don't you?"

"Yup!" Rena smiled as she slipped in her red high heels. Mya of course had black boots ready to kick anybody's ass necessary. Then Kikari went ahead and slipped on some Black high heels she brought along with her and they left for the reunion.

In the car

"Is my hair ok up?" Kikari started biting her nails after the asked the question.

"It great Kikari for the hundredth time! Kenshin might not even be there! And stop biting your nails!" Mya reassured her as she pulled Kikari's hand away from her mouth.

The problem was Kikari felt as though she was forgetting something, and when she felt that way it usually meant that she really did forget something. The bad part was…she felt as though it was something big. "Sorry." Kikari mumbled through her thoughts. 'I bet Kenshin is twice as hott as he was before…all grown up and having a job…I wonder what job he has.'

"We're here!" Rena squealed as they hoped out of the car and looked up at the high school building. Writing on a sign above the door was "Welcome back class of 2005!". And from inside the two open doors to their huge gym was different colored lights and music from inside the doors.

"Well…here we go…" Kikari said nervously as she walked inside with her two best friends.

As the music played ranging from there old rock to slow romantic songs they watched and tried to remember the names to all the faces in the crowds.

"Oh! Look, look! There's Kathy from chorus class and WOW! She must have lost over a hundred pounds, she looks great!" Mya said excitedly "I have to talk to her, be back!" Mya waved and ran off towards the girl.

"Rena you are not leaving me." Kikari hissed "If you do then about a thousand of these hungry guy's will ask me to dance…they've been staring at me ever since I came in!" Kikari shuddered disgusted.

Rena laughed "your not the only one, about ten guy's keep looking at me too, but I have to say…you have got the looks so these guy's will be all over you with or without me if you don't get a date soon!" Rena railed off and saw a guy staring at her who looked a little decent, so Rena left her.

Kikari looked around and sighed in a depressed way 'no Kenshin…I wish he was here…but he has to be married.' Kikari's heart skipped a beat 'it hurts, in a way its my fault…its all my fault if I just stayed here…' Kikari shook her head wildly trying to stop herself from saying things she didn't mean and making her day worst. 'And I still feel like I've forgotten something!' Kikari ended up leaning against a wall deep in thought with her eyes closed making sure the guy's would think she would reject them without her actually telling them.

After about a minute of clearing her thoughts from the music suddenly out of nowhere she felt someone's lips upon her's. For some odd reason without opening her eyes she kissed back, feeling the kiss was familiar and it felt right. Kikari quickly snapped back into reality and snapped her eyes open. Kenshin quickly broke the kiss and stared right back at her.

Kikari was in complete shock, here out of nowhere Kenshin showed up and he kissed her? Kikari stared in shock as Kenshin backed away a bit so she could stand up straight. "Ken…shin?" Kikari said weakly still in shock of seeing him after five years. She remembered what she said about being twice as hott, that was now obliterated and replaced with a million times hotter and making her feel still unworthy of being next to him. He changed so much in five years, His hair was one of the things that still looked the same because it was as red as ever and cut off with the messy hair look still. Leaving him with his bangs barely covering his beautiful Lavender eyes, but his eyes where as clear as crystal through his bangs. He wore a black tux making every muscle that had grown over the years stand out even more. Kikari let out a breath she was holding as she thought to herself 'I let go of him for college?' Kikari shook her head wildly 'no, no, no, no, no! I knew what I was doing I'm not going to take anything back.'

"Hello Kikari." Kenshin said in a low purring voice. 'Its been so long Kikari…too long…you're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I don't even think beautiful would cover it, your down right drop dead gorgeous.' Kenshin smiled.

"Kenshin…I didn't think you would show up!" Kikari whispered still in a little bit of surprise from his appearance and from the way he looked. 'He's so handsome.' Kikari blushed.

"I didn't think you would, but I guess we were both wrong." Kenshin purred again leaning closer. "I've missed you Kikari…" Kenshin said leaning close to her ear.

Kikari became wide-eyed "I…missed you too Kenshin. Do you still live h-here?" Kikari was losing her words now 'I just pray that I don't screw up' Kikari deiced since she cold look at Kenshin without drooling she played with her finger's and tried to keep her mind off him, even though that was so near impossible…it was.

"No, I live in a different state." Kenshin saw the attention from her left him and she paid more attention to her fingers. 'Not today Kikari…' Kenshin smirked and took his hands and took one of Kikari little silky small one's in each hand, and then kissed each one.

Kikari watched him as he took her hands and kissed them, but he did it without braking eye contact from her eyes. She was in a total trance by him, she couldn't help it and then in a way, she was secretly in enjoying every second. "Me…too."

"Do you want to dance?" Kenshin asked purring again and staring at her with his deep beautiful lavender eyes she always drowned in.

"Ok." Was all Kikari could say before Kenshin lead her onto the floor with tingles still going down her back from his purring voice. At first Kikari was a little surprised and tense so she only watched as Kenshin slid his arms around her tiny waist as she nervously slid her arms around Kenshin's neck. Kikari quickly melted into him as they started dancing to a slow love song.

If there were no words

No way to speak

I would still hear you

If there were no tears

No way to feel inside

I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refuse to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart until the end of time

You're all I need my love, my valentine

"Our first slow song, you remember?" Kenshin asked Kikari as he pulled her closer to him. "Right after I took your first kiss." Kenshin grinned "then you fell asleep while we were dancing." Kenshin's grin widened.

"Yea I remember…" Kikari blushed remembering the times he was talking about.

All of my life

I have been waiting for

All you've give me

You've opened my eyes

And shown me how to love unselfishly

Kikari started to give in a little more and started to lean on Kenshin letting him hold her in his arms again. She didn't know how he did this to her, how she felt so right in little moment like this, but she really didn't want to think about it because if she ruined it she would never forgive herself.

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before

And in my dreams I couldn't love you more

I will give you my heart

Until the end of time

You're all I need my love, my valentine

Kenshin felt her sigh and allowed him to lead her. Kenshin smirked and lead her outside by going out the back door, which was already open. Kenshin loved holding her and as they danced outside he closed his eyes and melted into the perfect feeling she gave him, he wasn't the least bit surprised that she had grown so beautiful in the last five years. Out of all the girl's he had ever seen, she was the best by far and not just in beauty.

And even if the sun refuse to shine

And even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would have heart until the end of time

'Cause all I need is you, my valentine

You're all I need my love, my valentine

Kikari smiled as she felt Kenshin's head laid upon hers. Kenshin smiled to himself as he laid his head on Kikari's as they danced with out the music. He just liked having her so close, and he never did want to let her go.

"But Mya!" Rena begged looking outside at Kikari and Kenshin.

"Ugh, not this again." Mya smacked her forehead.

"I can't go the night without telling her!" Rena begged again.

"Whatever, you ruin her night not me you got it? I play NO part in this!" Mya rolled her eyes as Rena ran over to Kikari and Kenshin.

"Kikari pssss…Kikari!" Rena tried to grab Kikari attention, but ended up getting glared at by Kenshin. "Kikari!" Rena tried one more time.

Kikari let go of Kenshin and looked over at Rena "what?" Kikari hissed

"I need to tell you something!" Rena looked worried as she used her hand to coax Kikari over in the gym.

"I'll be back." Kikari smiled at Kenshin. Kenshin looked hurt and sad for a moment, but quickly shook it off and leaned against the brick wall of the school waiting for Kikari to return.

Kikari ran over to Rena and asked, "What in the hell do you want Rena?" Kikari was upset because Rena ruined her moment with Kenshin.

"Well I just thought you wanted to know…this guy showed up at the dance who is REALLY hott!" Rena smirked "he said he was looking for you. I asked Mya if he was in our class and she said "no", so I just wanted to tell you." Rena grinned, "Are you hiding something Kikari?"

Is she? Hmmmmmm…Well ok now YOUR turn, review please! Tell me if it was good, or bad ok? I love my reviewers! All of you! Thank you! And trust me this story is getting good!

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Let's see here, I'm a very, VERY nice person and I love to write and update…lets see nice person + likes to write + update a new chapter! And maybe another one, I've been working my ass off so you guy's HAVE to review! I love ya'll! **_

_**DatklilWanderer**_

Chapter 12 : After the reunion

"What did this 'hott guy' look like?" Kikari started to draw a mental picture of him.

"Well he was in a formal suit like a business person would wear, he carried a single rose with him, he had blonde hair, and to die for amber eyes!" Rena drooled.

"WHAT!" Kikari shouted feeling her heart stop 'OH SHIT! I forgot about him? HIM? I know he likes me, and if he saw me with Kenshin then…he would try to kill him, and if Kenshin saw me with Covu, he try to kill him…WHAT HAVE I GOT MYSELF INTO?' Kikari spaced out and didn't move. 'Ok, ok, ok…maybe if he doesn't find me…'

"Here he comes Kikari! Let's go to him!" Rena squealed in delight forgetting all about Kenshin.

"What? WHAT? Rena NO! WAIT I-" Kikari was stopped by Covu wrapping his arms around her and kissing her fully on the lips.

Kikari quickly broke the kiss and backed away "I told you not to do that!" Kikari hissed.

"You owe me for not being at the airport in time, or at all in that matter." Covu smirked

"I'm sorry Covu! I was sleeping and…and…" Kikari stopped herself and looked around. Nobody was really listening, but she still couldn't take the chance. "The boss called around midnight waking me up, I was sleeping and forgot to set my clock." Kikari sighed and crossed her arms "I'll make it up to you I promise." Kikari smiled warmly at him, she could never be mad at him for very long, she had known him like forever it felt like.

"Its ok, I understand…you want to dance?" Covu asked handing her the rose. ' She's hiding something…' Covu thought to himself.

"NO! I mean…I can't…I mean…wait." Kikari rethought the question. "You picked a bad day to visit Covu. I just want to catch up with a few friends without you if you don't mind. I promise I will make it up to you!" Kikari smiled weakly praying he would.

"Fine." Covu couldn't help it, he knew the face Kikari was giving to him and he could help, but obey no matter what. He smiled back at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he said, "Come and see me tomorrow at the hotel here's my number, give me a call." Covu handed her a piece of paper from nowhere that already had his number on it Kikari took the paper and stuck it in her shoe since she didn't have any pockets. "I will, and thank you so much Covu." Kikari smiled back while watching him leave.

"Covu eh? Never heard of him? Boyfriend?" Rena cracked a smirk.

"Uh…uh… I got to get back to Kenshin." Kikari stuttered as she ran to where she last left Kenshin. As Kikari just got passed the outside doors Kenshin caught her by surprise and pulled her into his chest. "Kenshin let me explain-" Kikari was cut off.

"Where were you for so long?" Kenshin growled staring her right in the eyes.

"I was just meeting a friend." Kikari felt tiny all of a sudden and she whispered her answer.

"Boyfriend?" Kenshin asked not even blinking to risk the fright of losing her.

"No, just a friend." Kikari smiled at him 'yes, he's jealous. Note to self Kenshin gets little overprotective do not let him see you with Covu.' Kikari thought to herself. 'But just to make sure…' "Kenshin?" Kikari asked while she fooled with her finger's to look nervous, even though she wasn't.

"What?" Kenshin started to purr making Kikari lose herself as she started to melt on the inside.

"Um…do you have a girlfriend?" Kikari succeeded in acting nervous, though something felt like she wasn't acting.

"No, never did after you left." Kenshin leaned down to kiss Kikari, but Kikari moved away from him to inside the building.

"Ok then." Kikari went back and pulled on Kenshin's wrist, "let's go and dance some more." Kikari smiled pulling him inside the high school gym. 'Now that Covu's gone I don't have to worry about them seeing each other.' Kikari thought to herself.

"Fine." Kenshin mumbled unhappily that Kikari wasn't spending time with just him. Kenshin just sighed and gave into her pulling on his wrist and followed her inside.

Kikari continued to smile at him as they danced to the music, Kenshin liked dancing with her and even brightened up to the idea that he had an excuse to touch and hold her. Kenshin didn't think he would miss her this much, he knew that after she left him he was a wreck, but he managed to get back on his feet and got a job. He was kind of curious about what she thought about him, he had a high enough paying job, he looked as good as he did in high school, but he worked out and was smarter, and still he didn't know what in the world was going on in Kikari's head. Besides that, Kenshin waited for five whole years just to see, feel, and hear her again. Kenshin would kill himself if he lost her again, after that first time she left him…

He wouldn't think about it…

Not again…

"HEY AFTER REUNION PARTY AT THE CANTA MANSION!" Some random guy yelled from the door. Afterwards everyone started to leave, to go to the party she guessed.

"Hey let's go." Kenshin smirked "sounds like fun." Kenshin pulled Kikari outside to the parking lot.

Kenshin watched as the cars left and whispered in Kikari's ear "close your eyes." Kenshin smirked.

"Now why would I want to do something as stupid as that? I mean you might push me into a car or something…" Kikari glared

"I rather die…trust me." Kenshin purred in her ear. "It's a surprise."

"Fine, but if I die, I'll come back to haunt you." Kikari continued to glare, but closed her eyes.

"Get ready." Kenshin took her hand and guided her for about a minute before he stopped her. "Ok open your eyes." Kenshin smiled as he watched her open her eyes.

"Oh my…god…" Kikari backed up into Kenshin's chest when she saw what was right in front of her. "It's a Ferrari." Kikari looked boredly at the black enzo Ferrari right in front of her. She was rich, but she wasn't even rich enough to get a Ferrari, maybe a porche, but not a Ferrari, but she did date and know a few guys with them, no big 'What does Kenshin do for a living?' Kikari asked herself.

"Like it?" Kenshin smirked, 'I knew it, nobody in there right minds could resist a Ferrari.'

"And this is yours?" Kikari asked surprised that Kenshin that one as she gently ran her hand up and down the Ferrari's body. "I wish I had one…" Kikari whispered.

"Get in, we wouldn't want to miss the party." Kenshin smirked as he opened the door for her while holding her hand to guide her in. Kenshin quickly closed the door and stepped in the other side in the drivers seat. "Ready?" Kenshin turned the engine on."

"I was born ready." Kikari smiled as she looked around in the Ferrari, then glued her eyes to the road as Kenshin drove off. "Do you even know where we are going?" Kikari asked digging her nails into the leather of the seat as Kenshin drove faster.

"Yea, I remember, she used to be one of my friend's girlfriends." Kenshin saw her digging her nails into his seat, he wasn't mad, and he always could replace them. Kenshin smirked, maybe if he goes faster she'll hang onto him… Kenshin smirked and went faster.

"Kenshin…you're going a little too fast…" Kikari said digging her nails into the Ferrari's passenger seat as far as they would go.

"Ok…" Kenshin said a little on the down side. "But we're here now." Kenshin smirked he knew for sure this was going to be a lot more fun. Kenshin threw on the handbrake as he entered the driveway, and then swerved into the grass stopping the Ferrari at a dead stop.

"KENSHIN YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE FLIPPED THE CAR OVER!" Kikari screamed as she opened the door and scrambled out.

"But I didn't." Kenshin said smirking while turning off the engine and stepping out of the Ferrari. "And its not just a 'car'" Kenshin hissed.

""I'm just glad I'm alive." Kikari sighed and started to walk of, but was pulled back by Kenshin. As usual Kenshin was being his mysterious, romantic self as he bent down and whispered in Kikari's ear "Not without me." Chills ran up and down Kikari's spine with just the tone of his voice.

"Whatever." Was all Kikari's could mutter without screwing up the words she wanted to tell him off with, but every time she would try to do that nothing would come out. 'Does he HAVE to be that handsome, sweet, caring, cocky…self…' Kikari blushed, as she was lead inside to a full-blown party, it had the different lights, make out rooms, food, people, and even fog but mostly…

Drinks…

Special alcohol drinks…

Thinking of drinks…after all she'd been through she needed some before Kenshin caught her in his little web of confusion.

Kikari tried to pull out of his grasp, but the way he wrapped his arm around her's was like she was suck to a rock by chains. "Just a little Kenshin…I've done it before!" Kikari whined.

"Kikari…you shouldn't be drinking…" Kenshin warned making sure she wasn't about to get loose from his grasp.

Kikari smirked to herself 'I know how to break this wall…' Kikari blushed at the thought 'no, no, no its for the best. I need some right now.' Kikari smiled as she looked up at Kenshin into his eyes.

"What?" was all Kenshin could ask before Kikari kissed him on the lips, and then suddenly broke it. "What was that for?" Kenshin smiled happy that she kissed him.

"Please?" Kikari gave Kenshin the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Kenshin let her go, but as soon as she did Kikari ran over the table and started drinking. "Should've figured." Kenshin sighed, as he looked around at all his old 'peers'. Most of them were drunken…scratch that all of them were drunk, wearing lamps on their heads and acting like pure idiots. Kenshin decided to let Kikari on her own for awhile, he was sure that she'd be ok, plus he wanted to talk with some old classmates of his.

About 15 minutes later Kenshin discovered that Kikari wasn't coming anytime soon and he was wondering where she was. He was just about to get drunk, but he wasn't going to risk his Ferrari getting wrecked for it. He needed to go even his friends were to drunk to even talk straight. Kenshin was actually surprised that he left Kikari alone for that long at a place like this. Kenshin started looking at the place where he last left her, but he didn't find her. Kenshin got angry at himself for letting Kikari off on her own in a dunk place like this, soon Kenshin started thinking to himself 'Would if Kikari got drunk and went off with a bunch of other drunken bastards.' Kenshin's blood started to boil 'if anyone touched my Kikari…they will pay dearly…' Kenshin thought. He started looking for Kikari all around the mansion until he saw her…

With another guy…

Kenshin went beyond blind fury. This guy was not playing with her hair and kissing her. Kenshin couldn't even think before he pulled the guy of her by the roots of his hair. "Get the hell off her Dammit." Kenshin hissed.

The guy was drunk to the point of passing out, but for some odd reason was still standing and looking pretty mad after he pulled him off of his catch. "What? Why not? She's mine! Own your find!" The guy was so drunk he missed up he sentences.

"Don't waste my time." Kenshin growled before he punched him straight in the face, breaking his nose, making the guy fall back blacking out.

"Come on Kikari." Kenshin hissed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the mansion, but now without a few "boo's" and "party pooper" from the drunken bastards.

"Kenshinnnnnn…I'm….oookkkkkk…" Kikari slurred her words, her eyes told everything…

She was drunk…

Kenshin growled 'How could I be so stupid as to bring the most beautiful woman anybody ever seen into a drunk party? Its my fault anyway…' Kenshin growled to himself. "Your drunk Kikari." Kenshin hissed, "I should have known better."

Kikari smiled at him and said softly "are you jealous Kenshinnnnn?" Kikari made Kenshin stop dead in his tracks next to his car.

"…" Kenshin blushed a bit, he really didn't know why she HAD to ask that, and he had no idea why he couldn't say anything…it wasn't like him.

"Oh Kenshin! Don't be jealous! I'll kiss you if you'd like!" Kikari hugged his arm that still had a firm hold on her wrist.

Kenshin turned his head to look at her cuddling up to his arm 'Its weird, I've always dreamed of her wanting me like this, but the fact that she drunk and I could take advantage of her is the down side. I'm not like that…even if she temps me.' Kenshin saw her give him a sweet smile as she leaned up to kiss him. 'One kiss won't hurt anybody.' Kenshin thought before he reached down and kissed her. Before long Kenshin realized that Kikari was very passionate tonight while she was drunk, and all Kenshin did was kiss her gently back and she started to really kiss him. Kenshin released her wrist and Kikari flung her hands into Kenshin hair, playing with it. Kenshin knew this had to stop, for god's sake he trapped her against the car while kissing her. Kenshin quickly broke the kiss and opened the car door for her "get in the car." Kenshin said his face red because of the embarrassment of letting himself take advantage of her like that 'no more kisses.' Kenshin thought.

"But Kennnnssshhhhiiinnnnn!" Kikari fell in the seat "you're such a loser." Kikari pouted glaring at him as she shut the door.

Kenshin just smiled at her and took the drivers seat. Before long as they started to drive off Kenshin slapped his head 'I can't believe I forgot to ask her where she was staying when she was sober!' Kenshin smirked 'If I don't know…then she can just come to my house.' Kenshin smirk grew 'well better ask her now…' Kenshin kept his eyes to the road "So where are you staying right now?" Kenshin asked not really expecting a decent answer.

"I'm not staying! I'm visiting!" Kikari pouted more and looked out the window.

Kenshin smiled to himself "Ok then where are you visiting?" Kenshin felt like that was a really stupid question for some odd reason.

"At my friend's house!" Kikari smiled at him, forgetting she was angry.

"Where is that?" Kenshin asked

"Uh…um…don't know." Kikari looked at him from the corner of her eye "you know…you are so dashing when you look dressed up!" Kikari smiled "I'm so lucky to have a guy like you driving me home….wherever that is." Kikari tired thinking, nothing came to her.

Kenshin blushed "you can stay with me for the night if you want." Kenshin tried not to look at her because he felt a little awkward her saying that kind of stuff about him.

"You mean in your bed with you?" Kikari blushed as she started laughing for no reason.

"No, you can stay in the guest bed you dummy, god you are drunk tonight." Kenshin smirked 'though, it would be nice…' Kenshin heard some sniffing and whimpers from Kikari. "WHAT? Why are you crying?" Kenshin turned his attention to her as he saw her crying.

"You…said I was a dummy…that's not nice…" Kikari rubbed her eyes with her hands.

Kenshin pulled over at a gas station and parked, so he could pay his full attention to her, he HATED it when Kikari would cry, not like he had ever seen her, but it was his worst fear. "I'm sorry." Kenshin pulled her into a hug, he knew maybe this would make her feel better.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

Kenshin glared out the side window Kikari was in, there was a dirty looking man with a gun and a bandanna around his mouth.

Kikari jumped and looked out the window, when she saw the man she pushed Kenshin away and slammed open the door hitting the man. "You fucking bastard, how dare you? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" Kikari screamed as she watched the man get up from the ground.

"KIKARI!" Kenshin yelled at her getting out from the other side of the car with a somewhat angry and worried face. "Get away from him." Kenshin growled.

"What the hell? Give me the car and I won't kill you." The man warned as he pointed the gun at Kikari's head.

"How many times have I heard that one?" Kikari laughed and threw one of her legs up in the sir hitting the gun out of the man's hands. Kikari bent over and pinked it up. Kikari smiled and pointed the gun at him. "I'm just a weak and defenseless girl." Kikari smiled and was about to shoot until she heard…

"Kikari, don't." Kenshin growled lowly, Kenshin didn't want for Kikari to kill a man when she was drunk, she'll regret it. She had never killed anyone before.

Kikari glared at Kenshin for a moment and turned back to the man. Kikari smirked and before the man knew it Kikari ran and hit him on the head causing him to black out. "Fine, Kenshin let's go…" Kikari said growling, she really did want to kill him for ruining her moment with Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at Kikari amazed 'How…how could she do that? I though you could only do moves like that if you learned them from highly trained professional's' Kenshin smirked 'well…you do have some secrets after all.' Kenshin got back into the car.

Kikari slid in from the other side and sighed, and looking down and started crying again "I wish that I could watch a movie tonight…" Kikari said randomly out of the blue like nothing happened.

'O…k…still drunk, mood swings' Kenshin sighed "ok, when we get to my house we'll watch something ok?" Kenshin smiled at her.

Kikari looked over at him and smiled back and stopped crying, she still had no idea what he just asked.

**At Kenshin's Mansion**

"WOW!" Kikari's eyes lit up as she looked up at the mansion when she stepped out of the car. "Its so big! Even bigger than Covu's!" Kikari smiled as she hopped to the front door.

'Covu?' Kenshin growled as his pupils turned to little slits 'Who in the hell is Covu?' Kenshin growled as he walked up to the front door after Kikari.

"I can't wait to get inside!" Kikari rang the doorbell repeatedly.

"Who's Covu?" Kenshin looked at her with curiosity and anger in his eyes.

"Covu?" Kikari looked like she was thinking, "He's like my best friend! I met him in college and ever since then we were friends!" Kikari smiled, then, as she looked at him her smile fated. "What's wrong?" Kikari turned her head sideways.

"Nothing." Kenshin opened the door and watched as Kikari hopped inside happily. 'Just a friend…just a friend' Kenshin eyes went back to there soft lavender color and his lips began to make a smile as he saw Kikari happy. 'Its also hard to be angry with a face like that around.' Kenshin thought to himself.

"I FOUND THE LIVING ROOM! WHERE'S MY ROOM?" Kikari yelled from the hallway up stairs.

"Right over there, next to mine." Kenshin pointed from the side of her face appearing form nowhere.

"ROCK ON!" Kikari's eyes sparkled as she ran inside yelling "I'M GETTING DRESSED TO SLEEP! YOU SHOULD TO THEN MEET ME IN THE LIVING ROOM I STILL FEEL LIKE A MOVIE!" Kikari slammed the door and got dressed.

"Whatever." Kenshin smiled, he liked having her around the house, even if she was drunk. Kenshin walked over to his room and shut the door to dress.

**Five minutes later**

Kenshin walked into the living room to find Kikari yelling again, but what she was wearing was a little…too distracting, Kenshin was going to have a hard time watching the TV than looking at her in all her beauty.

Kikari smiled at him, she didn't know why Kenshin was staring at her, and she really didn't care, she wanted to watch a movie! All she was wearing was one of the PJ's Mya would probably buy her! Plus she was most conferrable in this type of clothing.

Kenshin was still staring at Kikari, he couldn't look away, who would? Kikari was wearing a short up way passed the knees short silk dress PJ's with strings holding up the top part of the dress at the shoulders. Kikari had her milky white skin showing from her arms and legs, Kenshin was really going to have a hard time looking at the TV than Kikari 'DAMN she looks hott.' Kenshin cursed in his mind, all he was wearing was an old T-shirt and some conferrable shorts.

"COME ON! Which movie?" Kikari started looking through the movie's put out beside the DVD player. "Ooooo I'm into horror tonight!" Kikari smiled

"I thought you hated horror movie's?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow as he sat on the couch.

"Yup! I do, but tonight I feel like I need a good scaring!" Kikari smiled as she stuck the movie in, hopped beside Kenshin and leaned on the couch's armrest with one arm.

"Sounds like fun." Kenshin smirked, he remembered the last time they watched a horror film together, she was holding on for dear life to his arm in the end.

Halfway through the movie

"OH MY GOD!" Kikari screamed as she squeezed Kenshin's arm as tight as she could.

'Ok…I don't remember it being this painful.' Kenshin sighed 'but I'm gonna have to bear it I guess…' Kenshin looked down at Kikari like he was doing since they started the movie. 'Its like I can't stop thinking about how beautiful she looks right now…It would be the best day of my life if I could just kiss her right now…' Kenshin shook his head wildly 'no, remember what happened last time' Kenshin smirked 'but soon…maybe'

At the end of the movie

"NO! NOT JOHN! NNNNOOOOOOO!" Kikari screamed as she turned her head and nestled it into Kenshin's arm tightly keeping her eyes closed. "mu mummu ummu?" Kikari mumbled from Kenshin's arm.

Kenshin looked down at her "what?" Kenshin smiled to himself, he like having her using him for protection, even it is was just a movie.

Kikari lifted her head up with her eyes still closed "is it over?"

Kenshin blushed feeling her lips against his arm. "Yea." Kenshin quickly said as he turned away from her.

Kikari released his blue arm from the circulation she cut off during the movie and stood up while opening her eyes. "Did john die?" Kikari started to cry a bit.

"No, the monster did." Kenshin lied, that's why they're called horror films, they don't end 'happily ever after'.

"Good." Kikari smiled and started looking through the pile again. "Now for the Romantic one! I love romantic one's! They make me so happy!" Kikari smiled to herself as she found one and pooped it into the DVD player after the horror one was took out.

"Another one? Ok." Kenshin smirked 'more time to spend with you.' Kenshin thought to himself

"Yippy!" Kikari hopped on the couch next to Kenshin, but this time since she was tired she leaned against Kenshin arm, holding it loosely instead of her death grip.

Kenshin smiled at her as she looked up at him "don't worry I don't mind at all." Kenshin knew she was a little nervous that she might make him mad by leaning against him, the fact was he wished he could just put her in his lap and let her lean against his chest letting him nuzzle on her neck…but that was just what he _wanted_, not that he was going to get it. Kenshin frowned, he hated that he couldn't do that…

Halfway through the movie

Kenshin looked down at Kikari who was now asleep against his arm. Kenshin smirked and whispered in her ear "Kikari?" Kenshin didn't even see her finch, much less wake up, she was dead asleep. "Ok then." Kenshin moved her over with little strength and problems. Kenshin smirked when she ended up in the position he wanted, Her in his lap Indian style, leaning against his chest, and with him close enough to nuzzle on her neck. Kenshin smiled as he nuzzled on her neck through her waist length hair. "I love you." Kenshin whispered in her ear as she continued to nuzzle on her neck. He knew she couldn't hear him, she was out like a light and should be expecting hell in the morning from the hangover. So Kenshin was enjoying just being near her and held her hands in his own. Kenshin knew he did love her, ever since she left he did, he wanted her so badly he would kill anybody in his way to have her. Kenshin leaned back and listened to Kikari's slow breathing against his chest 'maybe I wasn't as stupid as I thought I was for letting her drink tonight.' Kenshin smiled as he closed his eyes.

A few minutes after the movie ended

Kenshin opened his eyes to see Kikari still leaning against him except he was lying down on the couch still holding her in his arms. 'I better get her in bed…and myself too.' Kenshin growled a little as he got up and picked her up in his arms as he walked out to the room and into hers. 'I never want to leave her…' Kenshin placed her gently down onto the bed and covered her with the covers. "Goodnight Kikari." Kenshin smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead then nuzzled her neck once more before he started to head off to his room. Kenshin spotted her clothes that she wore that night on the ground. Kenshin decided it would be better if he hung it in the closet so she couldn't trip on it if she ended up waking up early and forgot they were there. After he hung her clothes up he went into his own bedroom for the night.

TIME TO REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok very VERY nice here updating so much, but you know me, such a nice person to do this! I mean, geez here I am updating when I haven't a single review….sigh well REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

DarklilWanderer

Chapter 13 : Confusion

Midnight

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kikari screamed as she shot up from her bed from the middle of her sleep.

**BAM**

"What?" Kenshin asked looking ready to kill any intruders.

Kikari looked over at Kenshin surprised and asked "What?" Kikari lifted her head and she fell onto her pillow "ooooo my head." Kikari moaned

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Kenshin asked sitting on her bed.

"I'm scared Kenshin." Kikari cuddled up to Kenshin's side as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Its ok, it wasn't real." Kenshin tried to calm her down, she was still drunk by the looks of it.

"But it seemed so real…where am I?" Kikari looked around. "Why am I here?" Kikari looked at Kenshin and glared while pushing him away. "You." Kikari said with disguise.

"What?" Kenshin asked confused by her action. Deep inside his stomach he felt this wasn't a good sign.

"You were the one, you ruined my life!" Kikari hissed and moved away from him as she started to cry.

"WHAT? What did I do?" Kenshin felt worst about himself, coming from her mouth it sounded almost…like she meant it.

"You remember! Everything in high school was fine until I met you! You had to talk to me and change me into the woman I am now, the good, kind, pretty one didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Kikari growled, her eyes held a fire that was filled with hate. Kikari was certainly not Kikari anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked for the third time, he didn't know what mood Kikari was in now, but something told him deep inside he knew…

It was the Kikari nobody wanted to meet…

The one that held the bad memories and horrible years of her life, the one that held the pain. Kikari was trying to hide it from him, but now it came out.

Kikari did put the past behind her, but for some reason the 'old' Kikari came out. "You bastard, I hate you. You ask what I'm talking about? Why did you even talk to me huh?" Kikari hissed.

"Because I knew the real Kikari and I met her. I liked her a lot, more than any other girl I've ever met. I talked to her because I thought-" Kenshin was cut off.

"You thought what Kenshin? Huh? You thought I was just another pretty girl you could date and sleep with? Then throw me out? You fucking bastard. I know who you are, you could have had any other girl, but you chose me?" Kikari glared him down.

"I would never." Kenshin spat venomously "I don't really know the Kikari right now in front of me, but I would like to understand her." Kenshin said clearly glaring right back at her.

Kikari stood up off the bed and looked away "I was the girl on the bus that no one sat next to, the girl that wore the baggie pants and shirts, the one with her usual 'bad' attitude, the one who was always in the detention room, and the one that had almost no friends and absolutely no boyfriends." Kikari started to tear up "the girl who parents beat her and told her she wasn't worth anything, the girl who's parents dies because they suddenly changed there minds and loved her, and the girl who could never talk to a guy like you." Kikari started crying as her anger melted away piece by piece. "I never once thought I could ever see or talk to a guy like you. You were the popular one, the smart one, and the…most handsome guy in school. I didn't have a chance…but I tried anyway and I ended up hurt. Adding to my pain."

Kenshin stood up and walked over to Kikari and hugged her turned her around so she could cry into his chest.

"I didn't understand anything right then, I went to college because I thought if I said goodbye I would go because they would stop me. And that when I went so suddenly it was so I wouldn't think about not going." Kikari smiled a little in his chest "and even after that…you still comfort me." Kikari shook her head slowly in his chest 'I don't deserve it…'

"Here Kikari." Kenshin sat her back down on the bed. "Would it be better if I stayed in here until you fell asleep?" Kenshin asked watching her lean back onto the bed.

"Yes." Kikari said weakly "I hate to be alone." Kikari knew that feeling, and she hated it. It didn't make you stronger or more independent or even better in any way. She hated it. Kikari slowly, but surely fell asleep on the bed remembering the good times that seemed to flow into her mind easily.

Kenshin smiled at Kikari as he heard her breath slow and saw her lips form a small smile. Kenshin made a big sigh and thought about the things she talked about 'they was all five years ago, why would that matter to me now? She's different and I'm different…' Kenshin shook his head 'its too early to think about all this now, I need some sleep.' Kenshin started to get up off the bed where he was sitting. Kenshin walked just outside the door and leaned against the wall beside the open door. Kenshin shook his head smiling 'I wouldn't care if you did look like that back then, I'd still feel the same way about you.'

**Buzzzzzz…Buzzzzzz….Buzzzzzzzz….**

"What?" Kenshin jumped hearing the sound of a cell phone vibrating and leaned his ear towards the open door to hear better.

"Eh? Huh…stupid phone…" Kikari mumbled as her eyes barely opened "damn hangover…" Kikari stared putting down her hair so her phone could fall out.

**BUZZZZZZZZZ**

"SHUT UP!" Kikari yelled as her phone plopped on the pillow. Kikari looked around the room to see if Kenshin was anywhere around when she saw no one she quickly answered it.

"What do you have?" Kikari said clearly and professionally.

"Kikari where are you?" Covu's voice sounded concerned and worried yet somehow angry "you said you would call but when you didn't I-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CALLING ON MY PHONE?" Kikari yelled into the phone hoping to break his ears.

"The boss gave me the number to call you in case you lost me on the job." Kikari could hear Covu's smirk.

"Listen, I would have called you but I got caught up." Kikari explained.

"In what? Where are you Kikari?" Covu growled

"Why should I tell you? It's not like your going to come over here are you?" Kikari smirked.

"I could…I put a homing chip on your dress at the dance in case you got lost." Covu's smirk widened.

"WHAT THE-" Kikari jumped up from the bed and turned to her back in the mirror and saw a little square chip near the side of her arm. "You…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" Kikari yelled her anger building. "HOW DID YOU?" Kikari growled.

Kenshin was listening still in confusion, but he thought it was best to eavesdrop so he could find out any secrets she had. He was going to figure out every one of them, He wanted Kikari for himself, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"When I pulled you in for our kiss." Covu purred.

"You little sneak." Kikari smirked "you planned it all along."

"Maybe. I just called to also tell you that I've pinpointed where Rose was." Covu sounded more serious.

"How did you know I was tracking her?"

"Boss."

"Did he tell you everything about what I'm doing?"

"Most of it."

"Let me guess…you want to come with me to check on her?"

Kenshin moved uncomfortably against the wall, the more he listened in the more confused he got. Kikari looked around the room again because she thought that she heard something, she brushed it off and got back into the conversation.

"Precisely."

"Covu…" Kikari hissed, "She was your last girlfriend! What do you think she would think if she saw you, and then with me?"

Kenshin froze up as he heard his name again, Kenshin didn't think this guy was 'just a friend'. Kenshin wanted to rip the phone from her hand and yell into the receiver that she was his, but then…Kikari wouldn't like him yelling at her 'friend'.

"Nothing…Miss. Cane only kills at night, haven't you done your research?"

"Covu…" Kikari hissed again, she didn't think getting him involved was such a good idea.

"Listen as a cover up I can get her to come clean easily…I will pose as myself and you as my fiancée to make her mad."

"W-WHAT? I'M YOUR FIANCEE?" Kikari nearly had a heart attack. Kikari took another look around the room to see if Kenshin was anywhere in site. Kikari gave a quick relief sigh when she saw that Kenshin didn't slam open the door hearing her from down the hall in his room. 'I hope he's still asleep.' Kikari worried She shouldn't yell so she wouldn't chance waking him up.

'Fiancée? Kikari?' Kenshin's eyes almost popped out his head as he heard her yell she was somebody's fiancée. Kenshin growled, he wasn't going to stand for her being someone else's, but then why did she sound so surprised? Was she being forced into engagement? Kenshin wasn't about to ruin the conversation so he couldn't learn more.

"Yea, don't sound so surprised. I'll have to get you a ring…and then…maybe a-"

"A ring?" Kikari raised an eyebrow.

"Well if we are going to act engaged then you need a ring!"

"Wait…this is all happening tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are going by the auto shop to go and ask her to come to the wedding to make her angry enough to come over to my hotel and try and kill me, then that's where you come in!"

"Fine…"

"I'll come by Stars Hotel and-"

"NO! I mean…I'll come to your hotel…it would be faster that way…"

"Why?"

"Because I said so…and one more thing…"

Covu place the phone down and covered his ears.

"Never call me on the damn phone dammit! This phone is ONLY used by my boss." Kikari flipped the phone off and fell back onto the bed. Whenever she fought with him it always made her tried. He was to smart for his own good. Kikari felt her back for the chip, when she felt the square object she ripped it off and broke it in half. Kikari smirked and thought to herself 'Your very sneaky Covu…I go with it just to get Miss Rose Cane, but if you even think you get benefits think again.' Kikari gave another tired sigh and started to drift back to sleep with one thought in her mind 'I have to stay one step ahead of you.'

Kenshin looked into the room to see Kikari asleep on the bed again, almost looking like she had never awakened. Kenshin smirked to himself 'I'll find out what your up to soon enough.' Kenshin turned his head sharply back to face the hallway as he walked by to his room to sleep for the night.

**The next morning**

"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked smirking from a red velvet chair that faced the main door to the outside. Kenshin watched Kikari move from the stairs to the door as quietly as she could with his glowing lavender eyes. Kenshin knew she was going to try and leave without telling him so she could meet Covu, but Kenshin decided to cut her off track. He saw the pure surprise, shock, and fear in her eyes when she heard his voice.

"K-Kenshin, uh…um…hi! I-I was j-just going t-t-to…" Kikari stopped herself from saying something stupid and stared back at him with her ocean blue eyes.

"To?" Kenshin purred as he stood up and smoothly walked across the floor and stopped in front of her. Kenshin stared right into her ocean blue eye almost as if he was daring her to blink or less say anything at all. Kenshin saw her thoughts racing through her head trying to find an excuse through her eyes.

He had her cornered.

"…" Kikari tried to think up any excuse that would even sound right in the same sentence but came up with none. There was no way she'd tell him she was a secret agent, Kenshin would probably think she was still drunk and that it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Her mind went instantly blank when she saw his eyes staring into her own. Soon she came to a conclusion that for once in her life she couldn't say a single word, he had taken her voice and her thoughts, how he did that she didn't know. All she could do was stare into his deep glowing lavender eyes and try to keep herself from kissing him…

"Nowhere? Then why don't you stay? Or better yet…why don't you kiss me?" Kenshin purred. He smirked when he saw her close her eyes a little and lean to his face a little more.

Kikari couldn't think all she could do was lean into the kiss that she wanted to share with him so badly. His eyes told her that he loved her but she couldn't put it into words or know what they were saying. She just felt like she belonged and that what Kenshin wanted he could get from her right now, he wanted to kiss her so she obeyed his command without question or doubt.

Kenshin slid his arms around her waist, pulled her closer, leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. He felt her kiss back passionately and slip her arms around his neck and twirling her fingers around in his hair and playing with it. Kenshin pulled her closer against him if it was even possible as Kenshin started to kiss passionately back. He fell deeper and deeper into the kiss making it turn into the two of them making out.

Kikari fell deeper and deeper into the kiss hoping that it would never end. She loved to kiss Kenshin, it felt so right and the way he held her was perfect. Soon enough she felt Kenshin move to her neck and started to kiss down to her shoulder. Kikari felt his hands start to wander when she snapped out of the trance like state that Kenshin had put her in. 'How does he do this to me?' Kikari thought enjoying the way that he kissed her neck gently. 'I enjoy it but sometimes things shouldn't be enjoyed this much…would if Covu comes here? And saw us? Then they would fight and I couldn't stop them! They would end up really hurt and it would all be my fault!' Kikari took her hands from his hand and her arms from her neck so she could push Kenshin away.

Kenshin felt Kikari's arms pull away and her caressing his hair stopped. He felt her push him away by using her hands to push on his chest. Kenshin obeyed and stopped kissing her neck. He stared at her in questioning why she pulled away.

Kikari saw his eyes fill up with sadness and with '…anger? Anger? Why would he be angry? Did it anger him that she pulled away? And why was he sad? She was going to see him again…GOD guy's are so hard to explain…' Kikari thought to herself. "Kenshin…I'll see you again! I promise!" Kikari tried to cheer him up and she was getting a little scared that Kenshin knew that she was leaving early.

"…"

"Kenshin…"

"…"

"Kenshin stop!" Kikari glanced at her watch and saw the time. "Damn it…got to go!" Kikari gave him a glance with a weak smile before she ran out the door. 'Why does he ALWAYS act like I'm never going to see him again?' Kikari walked passed the front gate of his house. 'I only did that…twice…how much have I tortured to poor guy…he could have been married had kids the whole show if he never saw me! But nooooo I had to show up in his life thinking I would be the one that got ruined, but I guess Kenshin did instead.' Kikari sighed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk not even caring about where she was going. 'I'm just selfish…thinking like I do…I act like the whole world revolves around me…' Kikari kicked a stay rock in her path 'It doesn't…I know…' Kikari looked up at the sky and thought 'Why is he being so nice to me? Does he like me? Maybe he's just being a good friend…' Kikari laughed at herself 'just like Kikari remembered where she was going 'COVU!' Kikari ran down the sidewalk until she finally reached the hotel after ten minutes of running through crowds of people. When she reached the front desk she thanked her training that she didn't look so out of breath it was suspicious. "Can you please tell me where Jack Stampen room is?" Kikari smiled warmly at the front desk lady.

"I can, but I would severely subjected that you wear something more appropriate during the day and when you step inside this hotel." The lady stuck her nose up and turned to the computer and started typing.

"Sorry ma'am." Kikari blushed as she looked in the mirror at her refection. Kikari wasn't really thinking when she got up this morning, it wasn't like her to wake up so early and have a clear mind. She was still wearing the nightgown that Kenshin somehow ended up having in her size in the drawer. She thought that since he had that he would at least have something else that would fit her. She didn't really remember seeing anything in the drawers and ended up throwing on a shirt three times as big as her and she couldn't find any pants that would come anywhere close to wearing. So all she had on was a huge shirt white T-shirt that reached to her knees and the sleeves that almost reached her elbows. She wore it because it would be pure embarrassment wearing the type of gown she had on in the middle of a city. The only really bad part about the shirt was that it was see through so you could see her sleepwear under the shirt easily. Kikari wondered to herself if Kenshin put her in a room were his really big friends slept. Kikari also wondered what happened to her clothes from the night before…She looked everywhere for them on the floor, under the bed, in the drawers, but o no luck. 'Maybe they were in the closet…nah…I wouldn't have put them there.' Kikari shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"Miss…He's in room 803 and PLEASE do something about your wardrobe we really don't like for…whores to come in our place mostly when they wear that type of clothes in public. The lady turned away back to her computer again.

Kikari was resisting the urge to hit her right there in her face, calling her a whore? Kikari was going to get her back for that…just not at the moment. Kikari smirked as she thought about all the things she could do to get back at the front desk lady. 'I'll first rent a room here for two nights, then I pay more to have her to get me item's….yea…then I make her clean my floors with a toothbrush! And then have her clean my toilet with her spit and the toothbrush! Then I'll…wait…I'll think about that later first I need to get away to Covu's room so these people will stop staring at me!' Kikari rushed over to the elevator and went to the 8th floor.

'803…804? 803!' Kikari knocked on the door to Covu's room and waited for him to open it.

**Buzzzzzz…**

"Eh?" Kikari raised an eyebrow

"I know its you Kikari come in." Covu's voice was heard from inside the room.

Kikari gave a big sigh as she opened the door to the room and peeked in "Covu?" Kikari opened the door a little more. "Cooooovuuuuuu?" Kikari called opening the door enough so she could quickly slip in and lean on the door. Kikari looked around the room, it was what she expected of a 'stars' hotel. One room was about the size of a whole house, the famous balcony view and the beautiful odd objects around the room. 'Figures, I expected no less.'

"So you finally got here?" Covu came in through a door with steam following right behind him. Kikari started to blush when she realized that Covu was only wearing a towel around his waist. Otherwise…completely naked.

"COVU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kikari turned back towards the door shutting her eyes as tight as they would go.

"Look who's talking." Covu smirked as he saw Kikari in her see through white T-shirt.

"Covu…" Kikari hissed with her eyes still shut tight against the door. "PUT THEM ON!" Kikari waited until she heard a sigh and then the shutting of a door until she turned around and peeked her eyes open enough to see if anyone was there. When she was sure she opened her eyes up fully and walked around the living room and looked around. "Did you bring anything?" Kikari raised an eyebrow when she saw a picture of them together under a cherry tree and Covu getting a quick kiss on her cheek with her blushing. "Ha, ha, ha." Kikari laughed.

"What did you find?" Covu walked in wearing a plain muscle black T-shirt and plain blue jeans.

"Our old picture…" Kikari smiled as she showed him the picture.

"Yea, I remember that…" Covu made a quick peck on her cheek making Kikari blush again. "Here put this engagement ring on your ring finger, we need to hurry, she gets off early today."

"Covu…" Kikari smiled and placed the picture down. "One question…" Kikari's blush became redder as she slipped the ring on.

"What?" Covu purred looking at her clothing.

"Uh…do you happen to have any clothes that might fit me?"

Covu smiled warmly "no, but I'll go out and buy some for you." Covu started to walk towards the door, "so don't leave ok?" Covu laughed, "Oh, and you look very cute in the lacy dress." Covu opened the door and walked out still laughing a little.

"Jerk." Kikari threw a pillow at the door when he closed it "He's right though I can't leave." Kikari hopped on the couch and laid down 'might as well catch up on my sleep.' Kikari quickly fell asleep on the leather couch.

Ten minutes later

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Huh…eh?" Kikari lifted her head up to look at the door. "Whatever…" 'Covu probably left his keys here and can't get in.' Kikari yawned then quickly ran to the door to open it.

"Hey Covu that was fast! Welcome…back?" Kikari went into shock and confusion when she saw not Covu but Kenshin standing at the door with an angry look on his face. "Ken…shin? What are you? How did you find me?" Kikari glared at him 'this isn't good…how _did_ he find me?'

"It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was ask people if they saw a girl walking around in a see through white T-shirt and what do you know? I found you…" Kenshin smirked in a smart way.

'Oh yea…he has a secret that he's hiding from me.' Kikari smiled 'all I have to do is play along' "Ok, that's easy to understand but what are you doing here?" Kikari smiled naïve like.

"I brought your clothes that you left behind in the closet." Kenshin smiled back at her. Kenshin tried to look behind her "So this is Covu's place? Rich I guess?"

"Yea, and thanks! You want to come in?" Kikari opened the door a little more so he could come in. Kikari still smiled warmly and moved away so he could get in.

"Sure." Kenshin stepped in the room and started walking and looking around.

"Thanks again for bring my clothes I don't think Covu's going to bring me the right size anyway…where were they?" Kikari raised an eyebrow.

"In the closet, I put them there so you wouldn't trip on them when you woke up." Kenshin smiled at her and continued to look around until he found a picture on a nearby stand.

"THE CLOSET?" Kikari smacked her head "I can't believe the only place I didn't look, that's where they were!" 'That didn't sound right…' Kikari sighed and looked over to where Kenshin was paying all his attention. "What did you find?" Kikari questioned until she saw him hold up the picture of Kikari and Covu together. "Oh…that…you know it was like a…brotherly sisterly thing!" Kikari laughed nervously.

"Brother's and sister's don't kiss even on the cheek Kikari." Kenshin growled "You're not telling me something about this 'Covu' guy." Kenshin looked down at her ring finger on her left hand "are you engaged?" Kenshin's peaceful, loving eyes turned into hate and sorrowful eyes glaring right into her own.

"Kenshin listen, its hardly anything, we had something going but now-"

"Now its more serious? You're going to get married?" Kenshin's common sense and any other logic had left him.

"Kenshin its not like that-"

"To bad you couldn't come over here last night huh? Especially dressed like that."

"WHAT? Kenshin you…you bastard! LISTEN TO ME!"

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Dammit." Kikari cursed "please Kenshin, just do one thing for me and I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Kikari whispered.

"KIKARI I FORGOT MY KEYS INSIDE! ARE YOU SLEEPING? OPEN THE DOOR!" Covu yelled from outside.

"Please!" Kikari almost wanted to cry.

"Fine." Kenshin growled as he saw her smile and pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door. Kenshin was more than upset at the picture he found, She was hiding a relationship from him and he knew it, that was mostly the whole reason he came over to find out about this person 'Covu'. He wasn't a profession at his job for nothing. Kenshin just hoped that he didn't do 'anything' to Kikari. Kenshin also prayed that the engagement ring was fake.

"Stay here, don't do or say anything!" Kikari flashed one more smile at him "thank you!" Kikari ran over to the door and opened it and pretended to act still asleep. "Hey sorry…I fell asleep. Got my clothes?" Kikari sighed and smiled at him.

"Right here." Covu smirked and pulled her into a kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kikari kissed back for a second and then quickly ended it.

"Thanks…" Kikari blushed and took the bag hanging in his hand. She quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Kikari turned around to lean on the door and to find herself looking at Kenshin staring at her looking angrier than ever.

"He kissed you again didn't he?" Kenshin growled that really, REALLY ticked him off.

"Ssshhhhh!" Kikari glared at Kenshin and walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water to drown out the sounds. " Ok…yes he did, but I can't stop him!" Kikari hissed as she took her clothes out of the bag and got into the shower and closed the light blue curtain that was light enough to see the outline of Kikari's body. "You better not look at me." Kikari hissed again as she turned her back towards him and started to undress.

"Is it that you can't stop him or you don't want to?" Kenshin stared at the curtain smirking as he watched every move she made but then the thought of him rose up and it turned back into a frown.

"Why do you care?" Kikari's anger rose up and she finished dressing and got out wearing an even shorter dress than before. Kikari didn't seem to care or didn't know. The dress was a dark royal blue and had a 'V' neckline that showed a little cleavage.

"Because…" Kenshin turned away.

"Because?"

"Because I-"

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Kikari? Are you taking a bath too?" Covu's voice rang from outside the door sounding a little awkward.

"Uh, yea I am! I feel dirty from walking around so I thought I'd take one!"

"Want me to join you?"

Kenshin growled cracking his finger's, as pictures of another man in the bathtub with her flashed through his mind making his eyes almost seem red.

Kikari laughed nervously to sound normal "Of course not!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I'm wasting water, go away Covu I need time alone!" Kikari looked over at Kenshin just to almost want to leave to bathroom entirely from the way Kenshin was glaring at the door. She was surprised that it didn't bust into flames from the intenseness of it.

"Alone? Since when do you ask to be alone?"

'D-dammit, he caught me…sound normal…sound normal…' "DAMMIT COVU LEAVE ME ALONE!" 'Yup…that's normal…' Kikari cursed in her head.

"Why are you so angry? This is the way you thank me…I thought…"

Kikari froze up, 'Covu knows I'm hiding something, I can just tell his smirking from his voice…I bet he know Kenshin is here…he going to say something stupid isn't he?' Kikari thought to herself feeling guilty and worried and a hundred more emotions all together. Kikari looked over at Kenshin, she could tell that one more taunt like that was going to sent Covu through the roof, Kikari had never seen Kenshin more tense and in fury like he was now…

"I thought you loved me? Didn't you say so when we were making love just last week?"

"Making love?" Kenshin growled deep and lowly as he stood up and approached the door pushing Kikari out of the way.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?' Kikari screamed in her thoughts, she was so terrified of what Kenshin was going to do and what Covu said for her even to make a sound. Her voice had left her.

"Then you accepted the wedding ring?" Covu backed away from the door smirking. He had done it, he knew that Kikari was hiding a guy in there he wasn't that stupid.

Kenshin threw open the door while glaring at Covu with eyes full of hate. Kenshin didn't have a single thought in his head nor did he care about thinking at all, all he cared about was tearing this man into shreds with his bare hands with his eyes never blinking or leaving Covu's.

"Ah so I was right? Kikari was hiding a past lover in there. Ha, you don't stand a chance against me!" Covu stood ready for a fight smirking and fully confident in his ability's.

Kikari was still at a loss of words, she couldn't find her voice. She stared at her two friends in shock and in guilt. 'This is my entire fault! If I just hadn't been so selfish or even met either of them I wouldn't be in this situation!' Kikari's started feeling cold tears stream down her face 'I don't want to see this…' Kikari shook her head wildly and ran between them "stop, just stop! If either of you even touch each other…I'll never see you two ever again got it?" Kikari looked down in anger and sadness

"…" Covu turned away pretending he didn't care.

"…" Kenshin turned the other way so he wouldn't have to see either of them "I'm sorry for ruining your life Kikari…" Kenshin started to walk out the door silently feeling ripped apart from the inside.

"See? I told you that old lovers never last." Covu smirked and turned towards Kikari who was still looking down at the ground.

"You know what?" Kikari looked up anger rose up in her face.

Kenshin stopped for a brief moment beside the door to hear Kikari.

"I don't care what you think Covu so shut your pie hole. Kenshin believe it or not Covu is lying and we have nothing going-" Kikari was cut off when Covu came from behind and slid his arm around Kikari's waist and then twirled her into him chest and kissed her fully on the lips.

Kenshin turned to see the scene that would make him go in blind fury. Kenshin growled and spat venom "Get the hell off of her."

Covu pulled her closer and kissed her more passionately. Kikari was in disgust with the kiss and knew that Covu was doing it to make Kenshin so mad so furious that it would make him attack Covu and have a excuse to kill him or maybe…Covu had something else up his sleeve…like he always did, but that didn't give Covu any right to kiss her. Kikari was trying all she could to make him release her she didn't want Kenshin to get hurt or for Covu to get hurt either. She was in such a mess. 'Dammit Covu, stop kissing me!' No matter how hard Kikari struggled Covu was stronger than her she couldn't get away.

Kenshin saw that Kikari was trying to escape and couldn't hold himself back any longer. Kenshin growled and with raging blood flowing through his veins he ripped Kikari from Covu's arms with one hard yank. Kenshin pushed her back into the bathroom the door shutting on its own as he glared at Covu.

"You little…" Covu growled, he was no doubt surprised that he was that strong that he could rip her out of his arm with one try. "She not yours…" Covu hissed glaring at Kenshin with a glare that would give anyone a reason to run away.

Kikari growled when Kenshin pushed her into the bathroom and the door just 'happened' to close. Yea, Kikari knew Kenshin had planned that. Kikari ran to the door and tried to open it, but to her shock and anger it was locked. Kikari thought about knocking against the door as hard as she could, but instead thought of a better way to waste her time and placed her ear on the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Well I didn't hear her say that she loved you more than just a friend." Kenshin gave him the same glare not even blinking.

Kikari let out an annoyed sigh 'they're talking to quietly! I can't make out anything they're saying!' Kikari thought to herself and started thinking about ways to get out more than knocking at the door, all that was going to do was…nothing.

"How would you know?" Covu smirked "Would if Kikari was lying to you this entire time and you believed her? But you wouldn't know would you?" Covu still kept his glare at Kenshin but could tell by the look in Kenshin's eyes that he was thinking to himself. "Five years is a long time…" Covu continued "maybe even a long enough time to forget you."

"Shut up." Kenshin hissed.

"Forget about it! Kikari has moved on face it. She's just playing with you for fun. She doesn't really want a relationship with you, I've known her for five years, I know everything about her and how have you known her?" Covu's smirk widened as he watched Kenshin's face flash with thoughts and memories.

"How do I know your not lying? Would if Kikari was telling the truth and your just trying to confuse me?" Kenshin spat never giving up his icy glare.

"Face the facts! Kikari hasn't seen you in years, what do you know about her? Did she tell you anything about us? The truth is…Kenshin she and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend before, probably just as you have, we broke up and it caused me a great deal of pain probably as you have. I have been unable to think about her since the brake up." Covu saw that Kenshin was on the same page he was. "And as you see we got back together and I went to asking her to marry me and she accepted. I was so happy, but when she got a letter in the mail about going to a reunion, I got a little worried. Then you showed up, and she's engaged! I didn't think any man even without morals would take another man's wife to be from him when he worked so hard to get it!" Covu looked down and looked upset "I…I think she going to have second thoughts. She's even lying to you! I'm warning you Kenshin, she just doing it for a one-night stand I assure you. If I were you I'd leave and find another women, one that wouldn't lie and use you." Covu looked up "please, end your pain and mine and-"

"HAH YA!" Kikari kicked the door open "Why didn't I think of that?" Kikari said to herself as she looked up to see both of them unharmed…on the out side… "Covu? Kenshin?" Kikari saw both of them looking at her. Covu looked like he was up to something, and Kenshin looked like he received a tremendous shock full of pain and realization. 'I hope Covu didn't say anything…' Kikari prayed as she walked towards them cautiously. Kikari looked over at Kenshin who she could have sworn looked at her fake ring for a whole minute and then looked up at her with hurt and regretting eyes. "Kenshin?" Kikari asked nervously.

Kenshin growled to himself "Kikari enough lies, I thought you had morals, but I guess I was dead wrong." Kenshin started walking towards the door.

"Kenshin? Lies? What are you talking about?" Kikari asked feeling like she missed something.

"I discovered that you're not for me, stop playing with me! You haven't told me anything about you! It's been five years and you haven't told me anything!" Kenshin growled.

"Well you haven't exactly been a open book either!" Kikari hissed

"Shut up Kikari." Kenshin spat

Kikari backed away a little she NEVER heard Kenshin talk to her like that before. "Why are you acting like this Kenshin?" Kikari really didn't understand.

"Because we are through Kikari, we're through." Kenshin said firmly as he stomped out the door.

Kikari was in state of shock 'w-what? What happened?' Kikari backed against the wall and slid down eyes full of shock and horror. 'I was only in the bathroom for only five minutes and then he…he just exploded on me!' Kikari started to tear up.

Covu bent down next to Kikari and hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Why did he do that Covu?" Kikari hugged him back crying into his chest "why? What happened?" Kikari still couldn't believe her ears.

"Well I was about to go and free you from the bathroom when he looked like a thought hit him and he started saying things like 'I can't believe I liked her' and 'She is not my type and why would you even going out with her?'. No need to say I was severely upset with him and so I told him to shut up and that he didn't even measure up to you, you were a million times better than he was. He was about to say something else when you came out of the bathroom and then he took it out on you." Covu sounded upset.

"I can't believe Kenshin would say those things!" Kikari cried harder into Covu's chest.

"Well you think you know a person and then, you know." Covu growled "but if I ever see him again I'll, I'll kill him for the pain he's caused you!"

Kikari laughed a bit "thanks Covu, I can always trust you." Kikari looked up at Covu and was quickly captured in a kiss.

'Maybe…maybe I'm wrong…' Kenshin thought as he turned around and peeked in Covu's room door and saw them in a deep kiss 'but then I can be so right that I should leave tomorrow…' Kenshin walked away as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Covu…" Kikari hissed as she broke the kiss.

"Kikari will you be my girlfriend?" Covu purred.

Kikari laughed a little and kissed him.

Covu broke the kiss and purred, "I hope that's a yes?"

"Yes." Kikari turned to look at the door feeling like someone was watching them, but when she didn't she anybody she shrugged it off.

RRREEEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWW! In other words…. REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

You know what? I want reviews from each reader! If I do I give all of you cookies and a hug! Yes, I have maybe one more chapter up my sleeve so….here's Chapter 14? Wow…go me!

_**DarklilWanderer**_

**Chapter 14 : The Engagement**

**DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG**

"STOP RINGING THE DAMN DOORBELL!" Mya's voice was heard from the inside.

"So…these are your friends…" Covu said unsurely and he took Kikari's hand in his own.

"Uh…yea." Kikari sweat dropped "I hope they understand" Kikari muttered.

"Understand what-" Covu was cut off.

"KIKARI'S BACK!" Rena yelled back in the house when she opened the door to find Kikari standing their "AND SHE BROUGHT THE REALLY HOTT GUY!" Rena mouth was suddenly covered by Mya's hand behind her.

"Shut up Rena" Mya glared at her "HI! I'm Mya and this is Rena we are Kikari's very best friends!"

Rena looked over at the guy that was hand in hand with Kikari with a serious face "and you could say we are her adopted sisters." Rena hissed.

Mya jabbed Rena in the side and smiled at him happily "he, he, he, Rena's like that sometimes, why don't you two come in?"

"Sure!" Kikari and Covu said in unison as they walked inside the average sized house.

"Sit, sit! We have much to talk about…" Mya started off towards the kitchen.

Rena looked at Covu and then at Kikari, but when Covu looked at her for a brief moment Rena saw that he glared at her just before he plastered a smile on his face.

"Kikari I need to talk to you…" Rena's glaring eyes never left Covu's fake smile.

"Ok!" Kikari said cheerfully.

"In the kitchen…alone with Mya." Rena hissed as she took Kikari wrist and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Kikari I don't trust this guy…" Rena stared into Kikari eyes with honesty and trust.

"Well…I know he looks a little shifty, but…I'm sure he's nice!" Mya added in the conversation.

"Guy's I've known him for five years! He's a really good guy after you get to know him! Watch out though he sometimes play's mind tricks on people." Kikari laughed.

"Did something happen?" Rena asked unsure feeling an odd sense that Kikari was hiding something.

"I thought you wanted me to be happy? I'm happy that Kenshin broke up with me-" Kikari covered her mouth "Dammit." Kikari cursed.

"Kenshin broke up with you?" Mya and Rena said in unison.

"I really don't care anymore, I have Covu and he cares about me." Kikari folded her arms and looked away from them.

"Why did he brake up with you?" Mya asked feeling the urge to grab her shotgun and kill Kenshin like she planned to do five years ago when he broke it off with her.

"I don't know." Kikari was determined not to think about him "Now if you'll excuse me…I'm going back to my-" Mya grabbing her wrist suddenly pulled Kikari back.

Rena and Mya both looked at the fake engagement ring on her finger and then looked back up at her "Kikari…what is this? A…a engagement ring?" Mya asked shocked.

"Your not engaged to him are you?" Rena asked glaring at Kikari.

Kikari didn't want to tell them about the mission because they might ruin her cover up, but Kikari also didn't want them going around saying she was engaged to Covu. 'Why not? Its over with Kenshin, why not tell them…because I would be lying! Covu might think we're rushing into things and… I-I'm not over Kenshin…not as well as I think I am…I guess it was so sudden and hard that the whole effect of it didn't hit me yet'. Kikari started to cry forgetting Rena and Mya were in front of her confused about her sudden mood swing.

"Kikari?" Mya and Rena asked worried when they saw her cry.

'But he broke it off with me! I should be angry at him! I didn't do anything wrong, but I can't help but wish…I was with him.' Kikari stared at her two friends in front of her with heart broken eyes.

'Wishing? Wishing doesn't get me anywhere, he dumped me get over it and I need to move on with my life, I can't be held back by some old boyfriend I had back in high school! I'm going to be with Covu from now on! He loves me! He won't put me on an emotional roller coaster ride like…what his name did! I am over him!' Kikari stopped crying and give a warm smile to Rena and Mya "thanks for being here for me guy's!" Kikari hugged them both one in each arm.

"I got to go, see ya!" Kikari ran back into the room where Covu was and pulled him out the door with her and called a Taxi.

"Ok…Rena did you get what just happened?" Mya as giving her a blank stare.

Rena shook her head "no…but I think she didn't answer our question…" Rena growled.

"You know what Rena?" Mya smirked

Rena shook her head again "no, what?"

"Kikari going to have to come back some time to get her clothes and things right?"

"Yea…"

"Your not following me are you?"

"Nope"

"She HAS to come here stupid!"

"Oooooo your good"

"Yea, I know!" Mya laughed and waited for Kikari to return.

**In the Taxi**

"Covu?" Kikari asked leaning on him.

"Huh?" Covu answered.

"You know where I told the driver to take us right?" Kikari looked up at him smiling.

"Uh, no." Covu looked clueless the truth was he didn't really care, he won his prize. It took some time, but lucky him, the Kenshin guy was so gullible. He had no idea that he was lying to him the entire time! Covu smirked to himself as he pulled her closer.

"To a garage…a car garage…" Kikari was hoping he'd catch on.

"Rose Cane…" Covu caught it easily.

"You're pretty good. Remember the plan?" Kikari smiled up at him.

"Yes."

"Good because we're here…"

**Click**

Kikari and Covu stepped out of the car looking like an about to be married couple. Kikari held his hand and quickly stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. Covu smiled at her and they walked into the auto garage where she 'worked'.

"What do you want?" a man in his fifty's asked cover in oil and grease from head to toe.

"We are here to see Rose Cane." Covu smiled at the man.

The man snorted and yelled to the back while walking away "Hey Rose! Somebody wants ya up here!"

"Yea, what do ya want?" Rose appeared at the desk faster than expected. "Ah, ya have ya'self a pretty lady. I guess the break up wasn't that bad to ya eh?" Rose saw the ring on Kikari's finger. "Getting hitched? Rubbing it in my face?" Rose had a face that looked like she really didn't care.

"Yes, we are." He looked down and gave her a quick kiss. "This is my beautiful bride to be Brianna Coyote."

"We're here to invite you to our wedding!" Kikari gave her a warm smile and grabbed Roses hand "If you want to see us though we'll be at stars hotel room number 803!"

"O…k…I'll see what I can do" Rose yanked her hand away disgusted. "I might come over tonight…I have ta get back ta work…thanks for the invite though I have ta say, it is pretty rude of ya to invite me." Rose walked off leaving them with the last comment.

"Wait here I'll go and get a Taxi." Covu gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked off towards the nearby phone to call for one.

"Pssss, hey Brianna ov-va here!" Kikari turned in the opposite direction and saw Rose using her hand to signal her over.

'Should I?' Kikari thought 'why not?' Kikari walked over to Rose and avoided Roses hand grabbing her wrist. "Hey!" Kikari hissed.

"Relax I just didn't want your husband to be to see us!" Rose looked into her eyes.

"Hey! You don't have the accent!" Kikari remembered her having an accent.

"Listen, your being played!" Rose whispered, "I was hir-" Rose was cut off.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Covu slid his arm around Kikari waist and pulled her next to him while glaring at Rose.

"Uh, she was just telling me that she could get us a Taxi darling and that she wished us so much luck in our marriage!" Kikari threw her arm around Covu's neck and kissed him.

Covu's thoughts or any suspicion was erased from his mind when Kikari kissed him; instead he fell into the kiss.

Kikari broke the kiss and said sweetly "Isn't that sweet? Or did you get a Taxi?" Kikari smiled at him.

"Yea I did, so you can tell her not to get one honey!" Covu gave her a warm smile.

"Ok!" Kikari turned around to tell her, but she saw Rose shake her head.

"Don't ya'll worry I know." Rose gave them a fake smile.

Covu turned and walked away with Kikari in his arm.

Kikari saw that Covu wasn't paying attention to her and from the corner of her eye saw Rose was still staring at them. Kikari smirked and pretended she had something in her shoe and stopped to take it out. "Owww, stupid rock" Kikari pretended to be hurt. "Go on sweetie I'll catch up! It'll only take a second!" Kikari picked one finger in the side of her shoe and pulled out a white looking rock. "Ok let's go! Oh, and Rose can you throw this away for me?" Kikari winked and threw the 'rock' over to her.

Covu smiled and then continued walking with Kikari to the Taxi outside.

Rose raised an eyebrow, caught the rock, and looked up to see her wink at her. That kind of creeped her out but for some reason the rock felt different, like…paper? Rose opened the rock looking paper and saw writing and a number.

Call

576-0395

"What the…" Rose growled 'whatever, I need to tell her…but then what are the chances of her having her number in her shoe?' Rose shrugged it off 'everyone is different.' Rose got back to work.

**After the quiet car ride because the driver didn't have a screen to block out secret conversations** **and now we are in the apartment**

"Honey…" Covu warned "You shouldn't just give your number to your enemy's" Covu tapped his fingers on the table beside the couch in the living room.

"I didn't give her my number! I gave her a rock!" Kikari growled turning away from him standing up beside the door, "Rose should be here any moment anyway!"

"Why did you give her your number?" Covu stood up and stood behind her.

"I DIDN'T GIVE HER MY NUM-"

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Ello?" Roses voice was heard from the door.

Covu turned around like nothing happened and opened the door "Hello! Welcome!" Covu opened the door farer so she could come in.

"Thanks…uh, I'm hungry could you fix me some food?" Rose rudely commanded Kikari

'This isn't the girl I saw yesterday' Kikari looked at Covu face it clearly said 'make her food' Kikari smiled warmly and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Brianna gave you her number didn't she?" Covu glared at Rose when he knew she was far enough away that she couldn't hear.

"No." Rose hissed, "Let's get this over with." Rose pulled out a knife and aimed for him.

Covu jumped away "KIKARI! HELP!"

"Eh?" Kikari ran into the living room and saw Rose attacking Covu with her knife from nowhere. "Put the Knife down!" Kikari pulled out a pin laser gun from her hair.

Rose glared at her and dropped the knife, then threw both her arms up in the air "go ahead and take me in, lock me up." Rose stated flatly.

Kikari raised an eyebrow as she switched to her 'agent' mode and instantly knew that Rose was acting nowhere close to the way she should be acting. 'Weird.' Kikari held her aim at Rose, but also held in position in thought.

Covu smirked and used his speed to whip around Rose and used both his arms to hold both of Roses' "I got her." Covu said cocky like.

Kikari picked up Covu's blue phone on the nearby dresser "Boss, we need backup…yea, we have Rose Cane here send by some people to pick her up-no I haven't captured him yet, sorry sir"

**Beep**

Kikari gave a last look at Rose. She looked somehow regretful and depressed not at any moment did people look like that when they were captured. The weird part was…she wasn't even trying to get away from Covu that really looked wrong. "One question Rose…who was your last boyfriend before Covu? The one you killed?" Kikari saw Rose sigh depressed like.

"Tom…uh, Rein…and he…uh, deserved what was coming to him!" Rose hissed then quickly looked away.

Right then, Kikari knew Rose wasn't really trying to attack him, but if it was true how come Covu didn't know? Or maybe… Maybe he was trying to impress her by making himself seem like a big hero. Kikari didn't feel in the moment to question her further, she knew the answers would sound weird and she would be ruining Covu's big plan…whatever that was.

**STOMP, STOMP, STOMP**

'And as graceful and quiet as ever…they're finally here.' Kikari thought to herself feeling a odd sense of pity and guilt watching Rose about to go, just the look on her face had 'I shouldn't have done this' all over it. 'Poor girl, 3, 2, 1'

**BAM**

"Police! Hands in the air Rose Cane!" The police yelled pointing there guns at everyone who moved.

"Ms. Cane is right here." Covu growled as he threw her into the three policemen.

"Good work." The policeman smiled and took Roses hands behind her and cuffed them. "Come on." The policeman pushed her out the door and slammed the door behind them.

"Well that was interesting…did you happen to see that Rose acted a little differently than other criminals we've EVER faced?" Kikari felt Covu's arms slip around her waist.

"No, it doesn't matter anyway, she's gone and you have more time to be with me." Covu purred as he nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Covu, I know we are…dating, but I still have feelings for Kenshin! I hope you understand." Kikari blushed some remembering how Kenshin treated her when he hugged her and was around her. 'No, NO NOOOOO I will NOT think about him!' Kikari scolded herself.

"I understand Kikari" Covu backed away from her and sat coolly on the couch.

"Thanks Covu." Kikari sat on the couch next to him and hugged him "thanks."

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Mya! Rena? Are you thereee-" Kikari was suddenly pulled in the house by a rough hand pulling her with strong force. "Eh?" Kikari squeaked then was thrown into a nearby chair.

"Why?" She heard a male's voice say from in front of her.

Kikari shook her head gaining back her strength and looked up at the male. She was taken back by the way he looked so damn familiar. "Who are you?" Kikari asked not feeling any threat by the man in front of her. After all her encounters with men in her job, this didn't surprise her in the least bit.

"Why did you hurt my friend Kenshin?" The male glared at her, his eyes searching Kikari's for an answer. He had familiar bright short blonde hair with familiar dark green eyes, why couldn't she think of any names? And wait… "Did you just say Kenshin?" Kikari asked as he eyes widened.

"You don't know who I am do you?" The male said cocky like "I'm Eien, Kenshin's best friend…Kikari Wanderer." Eien smirked in her face. "But that doesn't matter, I want to know why you hurt my best friend!" Eien growled.

"Hurt? HURT?" Kikari's anger got ahead of her, she had a lot of held back anger inside and for some reason wanted to take it out on Eien, mostly because he brought up 'that' topic. Kikari got up off her seat to face him head on.

"Do you know what happened after you left graduation?" Eien growled, he wasn't about to back down. He waited to long to back down now. "DO YOU?" Eien yelled.

"No, what?" Kikari asked willing to back down this once.

"Right after you left everyone was confused, Kenshin had to take the stage for you and try not to get angry or look a bit off! He had to look happy and you know how much he…he was in pain?" Eien growled. Eien's hands were in fists, they were so tightly closed that you could see the white on his knuckles.

"You think I wasn't in pain after I left him? I was depressed for months! I couldn't focus and I barley even passed the first year worrying about him so much!" Kikari hissed

"What do you think he went through after a month passed? I tried my hardest to tell him you weren't coming back but he never listened, he knew you were going to come back to him. I was the only friend he could lean on! I had to cheer him up each and every day! Do you know how it is to watch a friend suffer that much and there is nothing you can do about it?"

"I'm sure he had plenty of young women to keep him company over the years!" Kikari folded her arms and glared at the wall.

"Plenty! Many girls asked him out, not once did he say 'yes' to any of them! He was still thinking about you!" Eien growled, "You ruined him!" Eien looked at the floor and held his anger in. "It took me a whole year after graduation to get Kenshin out of the trance you put him in! A WHOLE DAMN YEAR!" Eien's eyes shut tighter "When I got him out of your little trance Kenshin left to find himself a really job doing who-knows-what he won't tell me, but in order to do it he had to move away. I couldn't tell what he was thinking when he got on that plane, but he said if I ever saw you again I was to call him on his 'cell'. Last time I ever saw him…" Eien looked up at Kikari glaring at her with hate filled eyes "Five years later I called him and told him about the reunion, and I asked him if he had any relationships at all, he still didn't, but he said if he didn't see that night that he was going to give you up for good." Eien punched the wall Kikari could see the memories of it flashing through his eyes. "So I wished with all my heart you wouldn't show up and screw his life up again."

"Listen Eien boy." Kikari's eyes filled with as much hate as his were, Kikari coolly picked him up by his collar off the ground "You don't know what I went through!" Kikari's eyes filled with tears "bastard." Kikari threw him on the floor and started to cry.

**Click**

"Honey I'm hommmm OH MY GOD KIAKRI ARE YOU OK?" Mya ran over to Kikari and hugged her "what happened?" Mya saw Kikari was in deep pain and turned around "Eien…you jerk! LEAVE!" Mya hissed.

Eien got up and glared at Kikari, then peacefully left the house without question, he had done his job.

"Kikari, please tell me!" Mya started to cry with her.

"Eien, he told me what Kenshin went through…" Kikari mumbled so Mya had to work to hear.

"Eien…I guess it's to late to tell you he doesn't like you huh?" Mya laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"He doesn't understand…nobody does…and I…I feel empty…" Kikari fell back on the couch "I'm not good at relationships, never have been never will be, I guess the whole effect of him dumping me is just hitting me in parts instead all at once."

"Well nothing is easy to get over all at once, everything takes time!" Mya smiled warmly.

"I know, but…I-I really miss him, but I have to move on like I did before! I mean why waste my time liking somebody that will never like me back? That why…I'm going out with Covu!" Kikari smiled feeling a since of pride.

"Uh…well you're right on the first thing, but…I have to say I don't like Covu, neither does Rena." Mya give a weak smile.

"Why not?" Kikari gave Mya a frown.

"He just doesn't seem like the type for you. I get this weird feeling when he's around like…like…I don't know, but I just don't think he's right for you!" Mya sighed feeling defeated. "But I do have one question…why do you have a engagement ring on?" Mya glared at her finger again.

"Oh this thing, ha, I forgot to take it off. It was for capturing his ex-girlfriend and to stop her from killing him like she killed her last boyfriend." Kikari laughed and slid it off her finger. "Its not like we're getting married or anything!" Kikari blushed.

Mya let out a relief sigh "good, I didn't hope you were taking it that far."

"HA! HA! HA! HA! With Covu? Yea right. He just a really good friend!" Kikari blushed.

Mya leaned in really close to Kikari face raising an eyebrow "blushing huh? Have you guy's ever kissed?" Mya looked serious.

"Yea…" Kikari said nervously.

"Made out?"

"NO!"

"Kikari…are you a virgin?"

"Oh my god Mya! Yes I am!" Kikari hissed not that surprised of the question, since Mya was like that.

"Oh, then ok...but the kissing factor does get me…" Mya frowned.

"Its not like I ever kiss him! He always kisses me first!" Kikari wined.

"Do you enjoy it as much as Kenshin's kisses?" Mya smirked she knew that if Kikari really liked this guy 'Covu' then Mya would have to go through some extra measures to make sure it didn't work out.

"No…" Kikari turned away from Mya remembering Kenshin kisses she could just stay in forever… 'NO STOP IT! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND IT IS NOT KENSHIN!' Kikari scolded herself again in her mind.

'Why did Kenshin break up with Kikari?' Mya wondered in her mind "really?" 'I could have swore that they were the most perfect couple I have ever seen in my life. They looked so in love last time I saw them both together.' Mya smiled remembering her friend being truly happy.

"Well…Covu is a little sneak at times, but is very sweet and a good listener too!" Kikari smiled again at Mya feeling empty again 'how odd…'

'Sneak?' "So are you staying here for the night or going to lover boy's place?" Mya blurted out 'I need time to make my plan'.

Kikari blushed bright red "I-I'm not going to Covu's tonight! I was wonder if you'd let me stay here…actually…" Kikari smiled sweetly at her.

"Sure! In fact, your stuff in already in your room!" Mya laughed.

Kikari laughed a little with her and then yawned, "well I'm going off to bed! Night!" Kikari walked off to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Mya waited until she closed the door until she picked up the nearby phone "Hey Rena? Come over tomorrow morning…the plan starts!"

**The Next Morning**

"Well finally you get up!" Rena chimed from the kitchen where a dazed Kikari still in her PJ's walked in half asleep.

"Um…yea…" Kikari said with no emotion, her eyelids where half closed.

"Hey come to think of it…" 'Might as well take advantage of the situation!' "Is there anyone around here that knows about Covu? Or has came in contact of him in speaking terms?" Mya questioned pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Um…you guys when I introduced youuuu…uh, Rose Cane…The girl that I helped get locked up who at the county jail right now, she said some pretty weird stuff last time I saw her…" Kikari started to laugh.

"What stuff?" Rena questioned just trying to follow along.

"Stuff like "Covu was playing me" or something but she was cut off because Covu showed up from no where!" Kikari looked like she really didn't care when Mya and Rena exchanged looks. "Yea and then there was Kenshin! He met Kenshin and I tried to stop them from fighting but I was pushed into the bathroom and the door shut and locked me in, by the time I got out Kenshin was lashing out at me saying how I was a liar and that he dumped me…I was so happy to know that Covu was there to help pick up the piece's." Kikari sighed "yup…I'm going to go back to sleep! Night!" Kikari still had a dazed look in her eyes and dragged her feet back to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Well that was informative, why did you want to know who Covu had Contact with?" Rena asked sipping her coffee like nothing happened.

"Back to destroy the enemy first you need to know them first!" Mya laughed evilly.

"So we have you, me, a crazy psycho girl and Kenshin…yea…we going to get to know him so well!" Rena said with sarcasm.

"Shut up Rena, get ready to go."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to the jail house."

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO JA-"

"Shut up! We don't want Kikari to come along! She'll ruin everything!" Mya hissed, "I already left a note and the coffee maker, no doubt she'll use it, so can go! So come on!" Mya grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

Rena looked at her coffee cup sadly "this could either become a really great thing, or…we could totally screw everyone's life…oh well!" Rena smiled and followed Mya.

**At The Jail House**

"We need to talk to Rose Cane sir she's our sister!" Mya glared at the policeman sitting at the front desk writing something on paper.

"Reason?" the police ignored the glare.

"She's our sister! We have rights!" Rena threw her fist on the table shaking it.

"She's one of the dangerous one's we can't let you through." The policeman continued to write on the paper.

"Really?" Rena gave him her puppy eyes.

"Really." The police stated flatly.

"Why?'"

"She's a dangerous criminal!"

"Why?"

"She tried to kill a man and already killed one!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Why?"

"SECURITY!"

**Bam**

"And that act of immaturity was suppose to get us in how?" Mya hissed as she rubbed her bottom thanks to two huge police officers throwing them out of the building "listen, they have to fight us to keep us away!"

"Hello?" The policeman looked up to find two women wearing tight clothing and showing a lot of skin.

"Well hello handsome, we're here to see Miss Rose Cane." Mya said seductively.

"Your not permitted." The policeman looked down and tried to continue his work, which wasn't possible with Mya and Rena around.

Rena sat on the desk he was working on and flicked her hair "Oh? Can't you slip at least us pretty girls in? We will reward you handsome don't you worry about that!" Rena giggle as Mya winked at him.

The police officer blushed a little but ignored them "no."

"Pretty please? I hate to be disappointed!" Mya pouted cutely.

"If you don't leave right now I'll call security!" The police officer warned.

"You are so feisty! I like that in a man!" Rena saw him blush ten shades redder

"SECURITY!" The police man yelled and once again…

**BAM**

"On our butts again! What do you have Rena?" Mya asked hoping for at least one good suggestion.

"We can be her doctors!"

"Yes?" The police officer looked up to see two lady's both in white coats and had mouth masks and rubber hats on like a surgeon.

'The more I think about this…the more I think Rena's the one insane.' Mya thought to herself "We are here to check up on…" Mya used a lower tone of voice so they wouldn't remember her. Mya looked at Rena "who was it again?"

"Miss Cane" Rena coughed some to cover her voice.

"Oh yes! Miss Cane, when do we see her?" Mya sweat dropped having the feeling of stupidly wash over her again.

"In a minute or two I'll call someone to show you to her room, be careful if either of you are allergic to paint there painting over the writing on the wall."

Rena smelt the paint and held her breath 'I'm…a little…sensitive to paint…crap'

Mya saw her hold her breath and fear she'll blow their cover was written across her face. The police officer pushed a button "Please send someone up here to escort two lady's to"

"AH CHOOOOOO" Rena sneezed so hard it knocked her mask off her face.

"YOU TWO! SECURITY!" The police officer yelled.

**BAM**

"Ok one more idea, I think he's catching on…" Mya smirked "ready for this Rena?"

"Sir, oh sir!" an old man hunched over with a mustache asked weakly.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The policeman raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"We are Rosetta Cane's parents, we are here to see our only daughter!" The old women coughed.

"Rosetta Cane?" The policeman asked clueless about who they were talking about.

"Her friends call her Rose." The old man said weakly again.

"Of course you can, but you can only see her through bullet proof glass and talk to her through a phone." The policeman pushed the button again "We have Rose Cane's parents here, please set up a booth for them and escort them to the booth." The policeman smiled as a police officer came towards them.

"We finally get to see our daughter!" The old women said happily.

"Come with me." The police officer lead them down a long corridor to a little booth with two sides and only a glass wall separating them.

**With Kikari**

Kikari let out a heavy sigh 'another lonely morning…figures' Kikari jumped out of bed and headed for the coffee maker, but saw a note.

Kikari,

Rena and I left to shop around some, take some time to walk around the house or something…no you cannot follow us! Have fun whatever your going to do! Love you like a sister!

Mya and Rena

"Ok, I'll go over to Covu's" Kikari smiled and skipped off to her room to get dressed.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Covu-" Kikari was cut off guard as the door swung open and Covu pulled her into a kiss. Kikari kissed back, but for some odd reason she knew it didn't feel as right as it did with Kenshin but she was going to make the best of it.

Covu felt Kikari kiss back passionate and Covu wasn't going to stop her in any way but he didn't exactly like the idea of them being halfway in the hall. Covu broke the kiss to his dismay and pulled her inside quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry." Covu muttered but then pinned her against the wall putting both his arms on each side of her. "Now where were we?" Covu was about to kiss her, but Kikari stopped him by lifting her slender fingers and pressed them against his oh so ready lips.

"Covu…" Kikari stopped him; she really had no idea why. She just couldn't control her hands. So Kikari did her best to avoid looking odd for stopping her 'boyfriend' for kissing her "Why did you stop?" Kikari asked watching Covu's menacing amber eyes staring into her's.

"I was about to continue wasn't I?" Covu tried to bend down again but was once again stopped by Kikari's fingers pushing gently on his lips.

"But, is it that your afraid for people to see us together?" Kikari said thinking to herself 'just kiss him again…' Kikari quickly took her fingers away and gently kissed him before he had a chance to speak. Covu forgot what he was going to say and fell back into her gentle kiss. Covu broke the kiss and started to travel down her neck, Kikari fell into Covu's rough kisses on her neck and let her hands roam in his silky hair.

"Kikari, I need to tell you something." Covu whispered huskily in her ear.

"What is it?" Kikari asked watching him lift his head up to look her straight in the eyes.

Kikari was staring hopelessly in Covu's dreamy eyes.

"I Love you."

**With Rena and Mya**

"Here you go." The police officer left them in the room closing the door behind him.

Mya and Rena sat in the two seats in the middle of the room facing the glass window. When they looked up they saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes looking at them like they were the crazy one's. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone while Mya and Rena shared the one phone.

"Who are you people?" Rose asked

"We're friends don't worry" Rena smiled through the glass

"Right…I can tell you want something…" Rose raised an eyebrow

"Do you know a guy that has amber eyes and his name is Covu?" Rena asked hopeful.

"Yea, I do, what do you want to know?" Rose asked interested

"We have a friend, Blue hair and blue eyes a female around 22 was getting married to Covu?"

"Oh yea, that girl who gave me her number! I tried to warn her about that guy."

"What did you try and warn her about?"

"Well…He hired me…"

**With Covu and Kikari**

"Y-you love me?" Kikari's eyes widened. Kikari wasn't expecting that, it caught her off guard, she was in shock, but she wanted to be happy she really did, so she was "I love you too." Kikari said out of shock, but she smiled warmly anyway to cover up. Kikari paused she knew deep down somewhere something that really terrified her lurked, and it wasn't something she was about to say or admit anytime soon. But what was she suppost to say? She couldn't reject him! The only guy that stuck by her side and was her friend, she couldn't she just couldn't break his heart like that.

"I know this might be sudden, but I'm so happy just because I know the way you feel that I have to do this now." Covu smiled and got down on one knee then reached in his back pocket "will you marry me?"

'W-WHAT! HE WANTS ME TO MARRY HIM? I CAN'T DO THAT! But…but I can't say no and brake his heart…but…but…Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!' Kikari cursing in her mind. Kikari covered up her true thoughts and put on an actress face again. Kikari smiled at him and watched him show her the biggest diamond ring she'd ever seen. "Oh Covu, your very sweet, but I think we should wait until we make a big comment like that!" Kikari smiled nervously her fake mask cracking under pressure. 'What do you have to lose? Kenshin's gone, you've never been as close to Covu before, and you don't want to brake his heart what else?' a dark voice said from the back of her mind. 'You're right, Covu wouldn't lie to me, he must love me' Kikari smiled and took the ring feeling a bit of guilt. 'Maybe I'll learn to love him' Kikari slipped the ring on to be caught in a sudden rough kiss on her lips.

Covu broke the kiss and smiled looking in her eyes "does that mean yes?"

"And it also means no, I haven't decided I'm going to wear the ring until I do." Kikari smiled weakly, her thoughts racing through her head "don't worry I just need to clear a few things up first." Kikari opened the door back up. "I'm going to take a…walk." Kikari smiled weakly again at him again and closed the door behind her.

**With Mya and Rena**

"HIRED?" Rena and Mya said in unison "Why would he hire you? And what did he pay you with that would be enough to make you willing to go to jail?"

"I'll tell you the whole story…" Rose sighed and she spoke quietly "It was a few weeks ago, I was in a rough spot that I couldn't get myself out of, Covu who is a secret agent cornered me, he found out enough about me to get me the death sentence, I am a murderer believe it or not I really did kill my husband for cheating on me. I just came home one night early to surprise him, but it was to my surprise to find another women in our bed. I was in pure shock and disgust, but mostly pain. Pain from the trust I'd put in him, I reached in our emergency drawer for if a burglar came in and pulled out a gun and shot him. I planned to kill her, but she ran out the window just in time. I was crushed. I killed my husband, I could've called the police, but I didn't instead I took his body rolled it up in our bed sheets, stuffed him in the trunk, and dropped him off outside the city. It didn't take Covu long to find out it was I, I begged him that I didn't want to go to jail and said I'd do anything. He smirked at me and said that he had a plan for me and that since he was the only one that found out I did it he would keep it under wraps. So I worked at the auto shop and then four or three days ago he found a way that I could pay him back, he didn't say what would happen, but I could tell. I was to stay at the shop and wait until he came, then that night I was to 'attack' him without injury so I did as I was told. They came, but when that girl was left alone I tried to tell her that her 'husband' hired me and I tried to tell her that he was lying, but I was cut off by him. Afterwards when they were leaving that girl stopped and threw me this rock looking paper that had a number on it you can have it." Rose looked at it little hole at the bottom of the floor and pushed it on the other side "take it, I'm sure its her cell phone number or something…" Rose muttered "anyway" Rose continued watching them picked up the paper "I came over that night and 'pretended' to attack him, she looked at me weird like and probably knew I wasn't as good as a actress I am. So she called the cops and here I am. Go figure." Rose sighed "well I better get back to the cell, I have a few bruises some people owe me." Rose laughed as she was escorted out of the booth and out the door just as her 'parents' were.

**Outside the jail**

"What does it say?" Mya asked looking anxiously at Rena to read the paper.

"Call…and a number…" Rena said sighing, "That helps us…"

"It might, we have to get to Kenshin's, and I have a few questions to ask him…" Mya smirked.

**10 minutes later**

"Here we are at his mansion! Or…at least that's what the Taxi guy said" Mya sweat dropped. Mya smiled at her anyway and walked up to the man in the brick booth beside the huge closed gate. "Um, we're here to see Kenshin." Mya smiled nervously.

"He's not here." The man said regretfully.

"Um…when will he be coming back?" Rena asked looking at the biggest mansion she ever saw in her life.

"I don't know, maybe next year to visit his parents here." The man said giving them an empty stare.

"WHAT?" Rena and Mya yelled in unison.

The man covered his ears from the sound of it "yea, he doesn't come back very often."

"Where did he go?" Mya asked feeling defeated, 'how am I suppost to find him now?'

"Why he went back to California to his home." The man smiled.

"Now how do we get there? Its not like we have enough money to get there!" Rena started to cry, "we can't help her!"

"Maybe…" Mya had a plan growing in her mind "maybe…we can…" Mya turned to the man "can you give us the direction's to his California house?"

"Well I can't give you that!" The man laughed thinking the question was hilarious.

"Why not?" Mya hissed, she wasn't in the least bit trying to be funny.

"I don't know it myself! All I know is that he lives in California!"

"Oh, well…I have something else to do…thanks" Mya smirked as she walked off back towards her house.

"Oh, but…MYA!" Rena wined "We can't help Kikari now!"

"Oh but we can! You just haven't thought deep enough to all the people we have to ask…" Mya laughed evilly "I will have him trapped soon enough! TAXI!" Mya whistled.

**With Kikari**

"Stupid, stupid me…" Kikari kicked a little rock repeatedly as she walked down the sidewalk 'how could I just lie to him like that? I don't really love him do I? I don't feel like I do…but I couldn't just say no and brake his heart!' Kikari glanced at her 'engagement' ring on her finger 'but if I reject him now he'll be crushed! He's been nothing but truthful and sweet to me! He's stood by my side every time something happened and-'

'What about Kenshin?' the voice in back of her mind said tauntingly.

'He didn't stand by my side every time!'

'Oh didn't he?'

'N-no…yes.'

'Which is it?'

'Ok he did too! But that's over and I'm completely over him he dumped me remember!'

'He would have to have a reason for it!'

'Yea, but he never told me, he just stood there and said I lied and said that I didn't tell him anything over the past years I haven't seen him…but…just the look on his face made my heart break, like he was shattered on the inside, and then the way he looked at me not with just sorrow, but…pure disgust'

'He would still have to have a reason'

'Why did he break up with me?'

'Why don't you go and talk to him? Just to know why, it couldn't hurt.'

'On the outside, but I guess your right…telling him I'm with Covu though will make it worst though…'

'It will make you feel better, just go and say you're sorry.'

'Fine' Kikari looked up from walking with her head looking at the ground and saw Kenshin's mansion 'ok…that is really weird…' Kikari looked over to the man at the nearby booth "sir? Is Kenshin here?" Kikari smiled sweetly.

"No another one, ok He's not here!" The man mumbled.

"When is he coming back?" Kikari asked again, clueless about why he looked a little annoyed with her.

"I don't know, whenever he feels like it I guess." The man hissed

"Well you don't have to get mad at me!" Kikari frowned and walked away.

**With Mya and Rena**

"EIEN SWEETIE!" Mya knocked on the door to his house while a warm smiled formed on her lips.

"What do you want?" Eien growled, he was still angry about the time she kicked him out of her house.

"Eien, did I tell you I loved you?" Mya quickly threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, what do you want?" Eien sighed giving into her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he always thought he gave into her a little too easily.

"Well…Kenshin left and I just wanted to know where he lived so I could come and visit him!" Mya smiled cheerfully.

"Since when do you care about Kenshin?" Eien raised an eyebrow.

"Since I loved you ever so much!" Mya kissed him on the lips and quickly broke it. "Please? For me?" Mya gave him a cute pouting face.

"Dammit, fine!" Eien growled.

"Thank you sweetie!" Mya released him and walked into his house.

"Here goes…" Eien said worried, they had a plan, but he didn't feel so good lying to his best friend.

**Ring…Ring…Ring**

"What?" Kenshin asked annoyed on the other line.

"Well hey Kenshin!" Eien smiled nervously on his end feeling really stupid right then.

"What do you want Eien?" Kenshin's voice lower to a more depressed sound.

"Hey are you alright buddy?" Eien asked worried.

"No."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Kenshin…"

"I broke up with Kikari."

"So I've heard…"

"From who?"

"The monster herself"

"Don't call her that…"

"Why not? Its not like you have feeling for her still right Kenshin?"

"…"

"Kenshin?"

"Yea, I do alright?"

"No that's not ok."

"What do you know about feelings anyway?"

"Well I'm engaged."

"Just like Kikari right?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Don't worry buddy I got her good yesterday!"

"AH HEM" Mya tapped her foot and twitched her eye annoyed.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Kenshin growled, Eien could hear his anger.

"I told her about you when she left…"

"Eien…" Kenshin hissed

"Hey I'm coming over to your house, why don't you tell me where it is so I can visit you?" Mya handed him some paper and a pen.

"Since when do you want to visit me?"

"Since now, I mean your going through hard times you need somebody that you can trust to talk you, you know?" Eien smiled as Kenshin started telling him the directions.

"Happy now?"

"Yea, I'll be down there soon, bye."

"Bye."

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KIKARI LIKE THAT GOT IT? SHE MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT! I-"

Eien caught her in her outrage with a deep kiss. Mya fell into the kiss and forgot what she was talking about. Eien broke the kiss and handed her the paper "I'm going." Eien snapped.

"WHAT? You can't come!" Mya hissed

"Why not? I don't lie you know, and Kenshin sounded like he needed someone to talk to!"

"You know what? I don't feel like arguing with you, but honey you are going to get mad then." Mya hissed as she walked out the door in fury.

"RENA!" Mya yelled into the quiet air.

"Did ya get it?" Rena smiled as she popped out from behind the bushes.

"Yea, but with a small price…" Mya muttered.

"What?" Rena asked watching Mya shove the directions in her pocket.

"Eien's coming."

Reviews Chapters


	15. Chapter 15

Yea! Last Chapter for now! Ok, hope you enjoy now do me the favor and REVIEW! Much luv!

_**DarklilWanderer**_

**Chapter 15 : More Wine Please!**

**With Kikari**

'I hate this…' Kikari thought to herself glaring at the ground as she walked. Kikari let out a depressed sigh and looked up at where she was, she wasn't going anywhere she was just walking where ever the sidewalk took her, but to her surprise she saw Rena and Mya staring back at her in shock and a bit of happiness…'that is odd'

"KIKARI!" Rena yelled then dashed over and hugged her. "Can you come with us to California? So we can have a girls vacation?" Rena looked up at her with begging eyes.

"I…guess…" Kikari was confused 'what brought this on all of a sudden?'

"REALLY?" Mya said overjoyed

"Can Covu come?" Kikari asked giving them a weak smile

"NO!" Rena and Mya said in unison

"I mean…ah…its so we can get to know each other better." Mya frowned

"Well ok, I'll tell him…when are we leaving?" Kikari was really clueless about the whole thing.

"Tomorrow…" Mya smirked

"TOMORROW?" Kikari and Rena said both in unison.

"Yea, I don't want to stay a second longer in this town. Is that ok with you two?" Mya mostly cared about Kikari's option.

"Of course!" Rena smiled

"Uh…um…where are we going exactly?" Kikari asked feeling a little left out.

"It's a surprise." Mya smirked "So Covu can't follow-I mean interrupt us!" Mya covered her words quickly.

"Well, I do have the rest of this month off so…I guess I can, and I guess I need a little time away from the…pressure." Kikari looked down at her ring as the words of Covu admitting he loved her rang in her head "I'll have to tell Covu though." 'But I can't come anywhere around him, last time I did that he put a homing chip on me!' Kikari blushed at how he managed to do that without her even knowing. 'I'll call him and tell him…'

"Whatever." Mya sighed "I'll have the tickets by tomorrow morning" Mya smirked "I have my ways…BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO PAY ME BACK!" Mya yelled as Rena and Kikari walked off.

"Kikari?"

"Hm?"

"That's a real engagement ring isn't it? From Covu?"

"Yea why?"

"Did you say yes?"

'Well that's a odd thing to ask, usual when you wear the ring it means of course you said yes, but I really didn't' "why do you ask?"

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then why are you wearing the ring?"

'To remind me of the burden I have' "to think about the question."

"So you didn't say yes."

"No I didn't."

"Good."

Kikari looked over at Rena in question, but decided not to ask, she was still on her walk.

**An hour later**

"Mya?" Kikari rang from outside her front door "MYA!" Kikari barked

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Mya yelled from inside the door "ITS NOT LIKE ITS LOCKED!"

"Oh…" Kikari cursed under her breath.

"Remember what I said about in the morning? Well…" Mya smirked as she led Kikari to the computer.

Kikari looked at the computer and saw four tickets shown on the screen "four?" Kikari question raising a delicate eyebrow.

"You, me, Rena and Eien!" Mya smiled nervously.

"Eien? EIEN?" Kikari growled her hands became fists beside her.

"Well, yea! He's my going to be husband!" Mya grinned and looked down at her finger "and I suppose you didn't say yes?" Mya's smirked grew into a frown.

"How does everybody know this?" Kikari rolled her eyes.

"Your not bring that along." Mya grabbed her hand.

"Why not?" Kikari questioned watching Mya.

"Because you don't need to think about that on our vacation, you're going to worry about that when you get back here!" Mya growled as she pulled it off her finger.

"HEY!" Kikari grabbed the ring back, "maybe not but I can't just leave it here!"

"Oh yea? So you think my house is unsafe right?" Mya snapped.

"No it's just that-"

"You think that someone might steal it while your gone right?"

"NO! ITS JUST THAT-"

"OH! I SEE! YOU THINK I LIVE IN A LOW CLASS NEIGHBORHOOD AND THAT YOUR STUFF IS WAY TOO BETTER THAN MINE TO LEAVE HERE HUH?" Mya spat.

"FINE! HERE!" Kikari grabbed Mya's hand and put the ring in it "are you happy now?" Kikari frowned the last thing she ever wanted to do was make Mya upset.

"I can't believe we are going on a vacation together!" Mya smiled again like nothing happened 'phase one complete'

'Oh, I have to call Covu!' Kikari thought as she rushed to the phone in her room and dialed the number. Mya smirked and founded her right beside her door so she wasn't being seen.

"Covu…uh hi! No…I didn't…I'm going on a trip with my two best girlfriends and won't be back till a couple of days…where? I don't know, it's a surprise! I'm so happy! No I'm not letting one of your stupid guys follow me! Do you think I'm 6? WHAT? Don't you trust me at all? Fine you know what? Just wait until I come back, if I see one person that works for you follows me I'm not going to marry you and I'm never going to see you again got it?"

**Click**

'Never talk to him again? This might become of use to me…this might be the way I can break them up.' Mya smirked but was suddenly caught off guard.

"Mya you can come out." Kikari growled, "I'm not stupid just upset."

Mya walked out from beside the door "Kikari…" Mya said worried.

"I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow!" Kikari said plastering a happy face on as Mya gave her a sad look and closed the door.

**In the morning **

BAM, BAM, BAM 

"KIKARI WAKE UP!" Mya yelled at her door while pounding on it.

Kikari fling the door open dressed and ready, but the face she showed was anything, but "Its 6 o'clock in the damn morning and you know what? I woke up! I have my stuff ready let's go." Kikari threw her bags at Mya who caught them.

"YAY!" Rena squealed from the front door "This is my first time on a plane!" Rena cheered as she caught Mya throwing her Kikari's bags.

"Miss. Cheerful morning girl is ready!" Mya joked as she walked out the door, she already had her stuff ready and Rena did too, it was all packed into the car except Kikari's.

**At the airport**

"Hey…I thought you said Eien was coming with us?" Kikari smiled hoping that her day was getting better.

"He is." Rena smirked "he's just late and he's sitting next to Mya so don't worry." Rena gave he a reassuring smile.

"She's coming?" Eien said as he walked up looking upset "you didn't tell me this."

"I told you darling that there was going to be something you didn't like, don't worry we all are going for the vacation, and you…well do your own thing!" Mya smiled as she looked up at him.

"Fine." Eien turned away from Kikari "but I'm going to sit next to you."

"Of course!" Mya stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Flight 13 is boarding, flight 13 is boarding"

"That's us!" Rena grabbed Kikari's wrist and pulled her to the boarding tunnel.

Kikari let out a peaceful sigh "you know, it feel good to be away from Covu some." Kikari mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Rena turned to look at her.

"Nothing." Kikari flashed her a smile as they handed their tickets to the flight attendant and got on the plane.

"Eien sweetie, if you want to say anything, anything at all-"

"Say it?" Eien guessed

"No, just keep it to yourself" Mya pulled him on the plane.

"YAY! A PLANE!" Rena yelled as if she was ten as she quickly found her seat and plopped in it "by the way how long is this trip?" Rena asked

"14 hours…" Mya looked at her with no emotion.

"14…hours?" Rena stared back at her with the same look, but then it quickly turned into a smile "Yea! Who is going to stay awake for 14 hours? Me!" Rena watched Kikari asked she pushed her out of the seat and into the isle. "Huh?"

"I call window!" Kikari quickly sat down racing her for the seat.

"No fair!" Rena wined as she sat down in the seat next to her.

"Your just slow." Kikari laughed.

"Children, if you don't mind!" Mya hissed, "This is a plane!" Mya watched as both Rena and Kikari glared at her.

"Tickle?" Rena looked over at Kikari.

"Tickle." Kikari smirked as they both reached out to Mya's sides and started tickling her.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! S-stop it y-you g-guy's!" Mya laughed so hard her sides were starting to hurt.

"Mya sit down, the planes about to take off." Eien growled, he was really upset of the fact Kikari was coming.

"Party pooper." Kikari laughed at Rena's child like behavior.

"I'm catching up on my sleep!" Kikari pulled a pillow out from the top baggage holder and put it against the window just far enough that she could see the outside. 'I wonder if…Kens-I mean Covu is thinking about me.' Kikari scolded herself until she finally stopped to fall into a deep sleep.

**After Mya and Rena checked she was asleep**

"Eien, you will say nothing to Kenshin about Kikari being here got it?" Mya hissed.

"Why not? Your not hiding anything are you?" Eien smirked

"Eien, promise me."

"Fine, I won't say anything about her being here." Eien rolled his eyes and drafted off to sleep against his window.

"He, Eien and Kikari are asleep! Rena! What are we going to do when we get there to hook Kikari and Kenshin up?" Mya watched as a smirk grew on Rena's face.

"Planning time." Rena smirked

**After many plans and arguments**

"Ok that enough plans for today to think up, we can always think up more when we want to right?" Mya looked back at Rena behind her. "Oh Rena…" Mya saw Rena had fallen asleep curled up in a ball. "I'll catch up on my sleep too I guess" Mya leaned on Eien side and moved his arm so it would wrap around her. "Night sweetie" Mya kissed Eien's cheek and fell asleep.

**Many, Many, Many hours after that at the end of the flight**

"Lady's and gentlemen we have landed, so please take all your belongings and have a nice stay."

"Eh? Huh?" the intercom woke Kikari up from yet another dreamless sleep.

"Finally! Geez, I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up!" Mya hissed as she walked off the plane.

"Oh, uh sorry." Kikari got up and stretched her arms. "Lets go."

At the hotel after the packing was done 

"So me and Rena have a room while you and Eien have one right?" Kikari stared at Mya for the answer, she wasn't even going to look at Eien she was still upset at him, and she knew that wasn't about to change.

"Yup, hey Eien I heard you wanted to do your 'own thing' as a recall." Mya said slowly and clearly at Eien "why don't you go ahead and my friends and I can talk." Mya hit him in the side with her elbow "huh?" Mya winked at him.

"Ok." Eien said plainly as he rubbed his side and walked away pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket to lead him.

"Where to fis-" Kikari started before she was cut off

"Lets take a long walk ok?" Mya walked with Kikari in the middle and Rena on the other side of her..

"O…k." Kikari walked with them. Kikari looked around for a bit as they walked in silent. Something was on there minds, but they didn't ask anything. Her eyes darted from side to side looking at the strange place they call California. The trees were all palm trees so obviously she was near the beach. She loved the beach. Kikari smiled to herself as she watched the happy couples holding hand in hand while they leaned on each other. Kikari's smile quickly faded into a frown 'I'm never going to be like that' Kikari thought to herself so she wouldn't get any wild ideas in her head.

"So…you think Kenshin misses you?" Rena asked starting the conversation. She was looking down as she walked, in thought.

"W-what? Of course not!" Kikari stuttered when she turned ten shades of red.

"Why not? Didn't he fall deeply and madly in love with you?" Mya asked from the other side of her. Seeming quite content with herself.

"N-NO!" Kikari stuttered again. She put on a pouting face 'how would I know anyway?'

"He looked like he did, why would he say single for five years awaiting your return if he didn't?" Rena smirked as she kept looking at the ground.

"I-I don't know! I guess he was waiting for someone else!"

"Like who?"

"I don't know!"

"Didn't you ask him?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't think that far into it!"

"Remember Mya, she was with Covu, so Kenshin was doing it in vain!"

"WHAT?"

"I know, shame on her!"

"STOP IT!" Kikari stopped dead in her tracks and turned around the other way. "I leaving you two and going somewhere by myself! Call me on my cell when you decide to stop talking about Kenshin and me! Here!" Kikari pulled a piece of paper out of her shoe and gave it to them. "Leave me be ok?" Kikari walked off in a hurry just to get away from them.

"Plan two-"

"Complete" Rena finished for her "Kenshin's?"

"Kenshin's." Mya smirked as they walked off following the paper they had copied the night before.

**With Eien and Kenshin**

**DING DONG**

"Yes?" an old man in his 70s answered the door in a butler uniform.

"I'm here to see Kenshin." Eien said proudly.

"Your name sir?" The butler asked professionally.

"Eien." Eien watched the butler gesture him in the house and walked in.

"Mr. Eien is here to see you master." The butler bowed and resumed his duties.

"Eien?" Kenshin's head popped out from behind a door.

"Kenshin!" Eien said happily.

"I didn't think you were coming so soon, uh come and meet my new girlfriend." Kenshin smiled weakly.

"G-girlfriend?" Eien stuttered as he walked into the room where a girl sat. "Wow." Eien muttered as he eyed the girl up and down. She had to the middle of her back bright blonde hair. Her eyes were as green as a plant leafs. She wore very, very expensive looking clothing, fur almost on everything no doubt she was rich too. And just to look in her eyes, she was very beautiful, but Eien could see he would have trusted that Kikari girl more than this money hungry female.

"Eien this is Clover, Clover, Eien." Kenshin gave Eien a weird look.

Eien raised an eyebrow 'I know that she's not for him, but hey I'll give her a chance.' "Well hello." Eien gave her a warm smile and reached out a hand.

"Hello." Clover eyed Eien hand and then shook it cautiously.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Eien asked sitting down on a nearby couch. He saw Clover glared at him as if he had no right to be there.

"We met a couple of days ago, near the beach and ever since then we've been together." Kenshin sat down next to Clover.

Eien watched Kenshin sit next to her but not anywhere really near her 'he didn't tell me all about how they met…' Eien thought, "So…have you…done it?" Eien smirked as he watched Clover glare at him in fury.

"Y-You dirty street rat! I'm leaving!" Clover blushed bright red as she quickly took her purse from the butler and walked out the door.

"No." Kenshin smirked at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, I knew I could get her to leave." Eien watched as Kenshin's smile brightened.

"Yea, but she's going to come back you know." Kenshin smiled "to tell the truth she really nice, but she gets a really bad attitude when 'poor' people are around her."

"I'm not poor!" Eien growled

**DING DONG**

"Damn." Kenshin cursed 'I wanted to talk to Eien alone.

"EIEN! SWEETIE ARE YOU HERE?" Mya yelled through the mansion.

Eien sweat dropped "Why is she here…" Eien cursed under his breath.

"EIEN!" Mya popped her head in the door "there you are! Guess who's with me?" Mya smiled as she walked in.

"Who?" Eien looked at her with frown mostly saying 'I don't care'.

"RENA!" Mya pulled Rena in the room.

"Um…hi." Rena smiled while she looked around the rooms feeling very, very small. Rena didn't like being in places where she felt small, it made her nervous for some reason.

"KENSHIN!" Mya smiled "I love your place!"

"Thanks" Kenshin smiled back feeling misplaced, he just wondered…nah.

"What are you two doing here?" Eien growled.

"Well we…you see…uh…" Rena started

"I missed you Eien! Isn't it ok I see my future husband when I want?" Mya ran over and hugged him while sitting down next to him. "I love you so much!"

"Yes but can I have some time to myself?" Eien rolled his eyes.

'Future husband?' Kenshin thoughts wondered back to Kikari and Covu 'Damn…I need to stop thinking about her!' Kenshin glared at the wall.

"What do you really want Mya?" Eien muttered.

'Well I guess it really doesn't matter if…wait…yes it does…' Mya started crying and covered her face with her hands cupped. "Y-you don't believe me." Mya started to fake crying.

"Now honey, please! Stop crying!" Eien hugged her from the side, he hated to see her cry.

"You don't love me!" Mya turned away from his hug.

"Yes I do! Please stop crying I'll do anything!" Eien hugged her more tightly to his chest.

"Will you leave?" Mya whispered from her hands.

"What?" Eien thought she heard her say something.

"Can you leave for about five minutes and come back?" Mya asked between her whimpers.

"I guess…why?" Eien narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because, I want to talk to him first!" Mya whispered in his ear as he leaned down.

"If I come back and see him in pain…" Eien warned as he stood up.

"You won't!" Mya smiled cheerfully at him as she watched him leave. "I LOVE YOU EIEN SWEETIE!" Mya yelled and then her face turned sour and into a frown as she looked at Kenshin. "Tell us." Mya started

"What?" Kenshin asked surprised at how quickly she could change.

"Why did you break up with Kikari?" Rea finished for her sitting down next to her.

"Why? She was engaged!" Kenshin growled remembering the moments as they flashed in his head one by one.

"She wasn't engaged!" Rena hissed.

"She had a ring!" Kenshin glared at them "and Covu told me she accepted it not long ago."

"You listened to Covu?" Mya rose an eyebrow "That snake, he lies! Kikari wasn't engaged the ring was for a…a…." Mya stopped herself, as her eyes got big.

"For what?" Kenshin said clearly like ice. 'What are they trying to tell me? She wasn't getting married? But Covu…' Kenshin's anger became obvious.

"For a mission!" Rena said keeping her voice low so no one else could hear.

"A mission?" Kenshin asked confused 'I have mission's…but she couldn't be…' Kenshin thought to himself.

"She's a-" Mya covered Rena's mouth before she could say anything else.

"She's what?" Kenshin growled he was not going to let them slip by on this, mostly because he was wrong about the whole thing. Was he that gullible that he'd let some guy come into his life and steal his Kikari away by saying she was engaged to him? Obviously he was.

Mya searched her mind for an answer "she's…a…nurse and she had a mission to make someone happy by saying she was going to marry because they said they would die if she didn't even though she was lying!" Mya smiled nervously, she could tell Kenshin wasn't looking at her in any way thinking she wasn't lying.

"Lying gets you no where." Kenshin glared harder at the two.

'Dammit, stupid Rena, we can't just tell him!' Mya turned away from his pressuring glare.

"Except in trouble." Rena said trying to keep the subject changed.

"Tell me Dammit." Kenshin barked.

"She was on a mission from her boss, she's a secret agent." Mya blurted out as she held her hands in fists letting out an angered sigh 'sorry Kikari.'

"Good one Mya." Rena glared at her 'friend' "you broke our promise!"

Kenshin's eyes opened wide as everything that happened between then started to make sense. "But that doesn't explain why she had the ring on." Kenshin looked at the two for the answer.

"The mission was to make some girl of Covu's jealous so she would try to kill them that night, and the only way was to make Kikari his 'fake' bride. Get it?" Mya hissed 'no use hiding it now.'

"So when Covu saw me he took advantage of the situation and told me she was engaged to make me break up with her!" Kenshin's eyes filled with a cold hard fire full of hate. "That bastard…" Kenshin growled, "I'll kill him…slow and-"

"Whoa Kenshin, not so fast! When you left Covu sucked up to Kikari and now there going out. Kikari is still on the edge about the whole thing and if you're thinking of running to her to take her off her feet then find another girl…" Mya said sighing

"Another girl…" Rena said to herself thinking.

"Then what do I do?" Kenshin asked Mya looking to her for help.

"I'm not sure…but it has to be from a different approach." Mya started thinking to herself. "You have to trick her."

"I got it!" Rena snapped her fingers "Kikari hates to be jealous, So Kenshin find another girl and walk around with her where Kikari is and Kikari will be madder than hell." Rena smirked.

"But when do we leave-" Kenshin was cut off when he saw Rena and Mya smirk.

"She's here." Mya laughed

"H-here?" Kenshin blushed "b-but why?"

"We didn't tell her you lived here, we got her here to get away from Covu! Now I have a plan to make her mad…" Mya smirked "Rena, do the honor."

"Ok, first we are going to lead Kikari to a restaurant were we sit right next to you, you know the tables." Rena smirked "then Kikari will be furious that you're with another female!"

"La Claire's. There only one in town so you can't get confused" Kenshin asked

"La Claire's it is then" Mya smirked "tonight at 8:00"

"Mya!" Eien growled "its been over five minutes leave!"

"Fine, bye Kenshin." Mya waved and walked away.

"Bye Kenshin!" Rena waved.

"Why are they so happy? I was sure that they were going to be crying or you were going to be in pieces." Eien raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm fine." Kenshin smiled warmly happy that he could see her again.

**With Kikari**

"I hate you Mya and you too Rena." Kikari mumbled to Rena and Mya as they smirked at her. "You're hiding something…something evil…" Kikari glared at them.

"Moi? No…never! I just want to eat a nice dinner with my two best friends in the world." Mya smiled warmly quickly covering her smirk.

"Please Kikari!" Rena gave her a puppy pout.

"Fine." Kikari spat, she never cared anyway, it wasn't like anything could happen, but for her to eat snails….ugh.

**At 8:00**

"Beautiful as usual Kikari!" Rena complimented on Kikari's dress. Rena was wearing a long to the ankle dark green dress. It had no sleeves, but had a shawl over it.

"Not to shabby yourself Rena!" Kikari smiled. Kikari was wearing a pure short black dress with no sleeves. Kikari had black gloves that came to her elbows to wear with her short dress.

"What about me?" Mya asked. She was wearing a dark blue dress that came down to her knees. She also had short gloves on.

"You look awesome Mya!" Rena and Mya said in unison.

"Then let's go you two!" Mya smiled.

**At the La Claire's (A/N I know I'm doing all this a little fast, but there is a reason! If you care then review about it, tell me what you think, and what should happen next)**

"Three please." Kikari smiled at the waiter.

The waiter blushed at her and then said stuttering, "p-please follow m-me." The waiter walked off with them following.

"Kikari, you promise to stay where we sit?" Mya grabbed her arm turned her to face her.

"O…k…sure." Kikari said feeling a little odd that she asked.

"Good!" Rena smiled and they started walking again.

"H-here you go l-lady's" the waiter stuttered again as he pulled the chairs out for them so they could sit down.

Kikari looked around as she sat down. It was a very expensive restaurant; it had over fifty people in the place. There were chandlers everywhere in the restaurant. People filled the restaurant wearing beautiful expensive clothes. No doubt only rich people came here and Rena and Mya were expecting her to pay for it, but then when she looked in front of her she saw fire red hair and pure lavender eyes staring right at the girl in front of her 'his date' she guessed in her mind. Kenshin was seated right in front of them. "Oh my god…" Kikari cursed from under her breath.

"What's wrong Kikari?" Rena asked pretending she was worried.

"Kenshin's here!" Kikari couldn't move her eyes from him, 'he's not even looking at me! He doesn't even know I'm here!' "T-that Jerk!" Kikari hissed as she glared at him and turned her head away.

Mya turned around with Rena. "And he has a girl with him! She's really pretty isn't she Rena?" Mya asked smirking.

"Beautiful." Rena frowned and looked at Kikari. "Look at her Kikari!" Rena sounded upset.

Kikari turned back to them and looked at the girl he was with "wow, she is beautiful." Kikari glared at the girl. "She won't last long trust me." Kikari hissed turning her head away "what is he doing here anyway?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Rena asked being naïve.

"Ha! Like I would talk to that piece of dirt!" Kikari hissed as she watched them laugh from the corner of her eye. "I can't believe him!" Kikari said in fury.

"What? Jealous?" Mya asked smirking.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!" Kikari hissed turning her head away "and if it wasn't for you making me promise we wouldn't move…" Kikari looked at Rena and Mya's faces of pure innocent. "You planned this…" Kikari narrowed her eyes at them.

"No we didn't!" Mya hissed, "I just wanted to eat with my two best friends!"

"Kikari…I can't believe you would think we would do such a thing!" Rena started to fake crying.

"Please, don't cry! Fine, its not you, I know my two best friends would never set me up with my worst nightmare." Kikari folded her arms and looked at Kenshin and the 'girl' and her glaring face and frown turned into a sorrow full look, her eyes filled with hurt and Kikari had to fight back the urge to cry. 'Could he forget about everything so fast? Was I that forgettable that he could fine another girl in the same week we broke up?' Kikari thought to herself as her memoirs of him flashed through her head like a broken record 'I-I hate this…' Kikari turned away from Rena and Mya and stood up "I-I have to go and powder my nose" Kikari said weakly as she turned to look at Kenshin to find him staring back at her with his soul searching eyes. Kikari glared at him, but then quickly turned away and headed for the front door instead of the bathroom 'I can't eat, I'd throw up afterwards anyway.' Kikari dashed out of the restaurant forgetting Rena and Mya left behind…

Mya and Rena gave each other worried looks.

"Rena, I think we just made Kikari cry" Mya started to tear up her self

Rena's eyes started to cry too and she grabbed Mya's wrist and pulled her over to Kenshin's table and sat on either side of him.

"Honey…who are these people?" Clover asked glaring at them as if they were no better than the dirt on her shoe.

"Kenshin, she left." Rena sighed ignoring Clover like she never said anything.

"Ok, then we meet at the fair in the afternoon tomorrow got it?" Mya stood back up and glared at Clover "nice to meet you too." Mya hawked up spit in her mouth and spit on her shoes.

"Bye!" Rena smiled and walked out of the restaurant with Mya at her heels.

"Oh...my…god…" Clover took her shoe off "do you know those freaks?"

"No, I guess they had me confused with somebody else." Kenshin gave her a worried look "you ok?" Kenshin asked knowing the answer.

"No! That little rat spit on my expensive shoes!" Clover hissed, "Let's leave before something else happens." Clover got up from her seat.

'For someone so rich, she is pretty naïve and trusting of me.' Kenshin smirked 'easier for me'

**With Kikari** (A/N once again I am so sorry for speeding this up, I'll fix all this later)

'I hate him!' Kikari screamed in her head 'its better that we did split up! Covu is so much better than this…this…' Kikari eyes opened wide 'why do I care so much about this? Is it that I really do care about him? I get jealous a lot when girls are around him…could it be?' Kikari's memories flashed in her head from the time he first kissed to her to the time she got drunk with him. As the memories came to her she smiled happily and felt a warm sense inside her. When the last memory floated in her head it wasn't the last kiss they shared it was of the time when he told her he was breaking up with her. Kikari started to break down crying in the middle of the street when she felt that emptiness in her. 'I think I know why I feel like this…' Kikari shook her head wildly trying to shake the thought from her head 'maybe…maybe…I…I love him.' Kikari thought to herself. 'Do really do love him…?' Kikari cursed to herself under her breath 'its too late now he has a fucking girlfriend!' Kikari's tears became less noticeable and she calmed down a bit as she reached the hotel. 'But that doesn't mean anything…does it?' Kikari unlocked her door to her room and laid down on her bed 'maybe I'll see him again tomorrow and then I can forget all about this 'love' theory.' Kikari started to drift into a deep sleep…

**Morning**

"Kikari! You're up!" Rena squealed.

"Eh?" Kikari sat up "what do you want?" Kikari hissed.

"We have a special place we're going today!" Mya smirked "It'll be fun! Like old times!"

"Where?" Kikari glared at them both. For some reason she was on the edge all the time, she was even mad at her friends. She wasn't at all happy, sure Kenshin broke up with her but that was no reason to take it out on her friends! That wasn't there fault. She was going to have to lighten up, it was they're vacation! Kikari sighed and looked up at them "Ok, where to?" Kikari smiled warmly.

Mya and Rena smiled back happy that they're friend was happy "to the wine fair, 20 and older!" Mya smiled "I know you don't care about Eien, but he's going off on his own again doing…something…"

"Come on Kikari get dressed! We are leaving right now!" Mya pulled her off the bed "we will be back in five minutes!"

Kikari yawned a bit as she watched them run out the door closing it behind them. 'Ok time to get dressed.' Kikari smiled as she looked out the window 'I will be happy today' Kikari quickly slipped on a low 'V' cut blood red tight fitting shirt and some short jeans shorts. Kikari decided to keep her hair down, but kept a bow on her wrist just in case it got to hot. Kikari put on some makeup and then some sneakers and was out the door.

**At the fair and it took about two hours to find it since they got lost so it's around 2:00 p.m. **(A/N Ok this is even annoying to me, but it make sense!)

"Ah! The cool breeze on a hot summer day, nothing like it huh Kikari?" Rena smiled and twirled around a bit as the breeze passed by.

"Yea." Kikari smiled as the breeze passed by making her hair flow with it. "Geez I didn't think I'd be using this, THIS early." Kikari pulled her hair back in a low ponytail.

"Hey look! Wine!" Mya smirked as she pulled Kikari and Rena over to the near wine table.

"Free wine for you fine ladies!" The man, who was already drunk, threw them each a bottle.

Mya took her quickly and drank it all down in one gulp. "C-come on guys! Drink it!" Mya was beginning to stutter.

"One life to live!" Rena drank all her in one gulp and looked at Kikari "come on Kikari!" Rena smiled.

"I hate you two." Kikari too the bottle and drank it all. "Wow, I haven't had good wine like this in, forever!" Kikari smiled as her face turned a bit red.

"You know Rena I feel like I was suppost to remember something, but nothing comes to me." Mya scratched her head.

"You know I feel the same way!" Rena smirked "something evil!" Rena laughed.

"Hey, hey look! A contest!" Kikari smiled and ran over to it, her friends not far behind. Kikari read the sign out loud "Be locked up to a guy for a whole day, the winner is who is the most wasted together wins!" Kikari smiled "I want to do it!" Kikari looked up at the stage where people who were in the contest stood together and frowned "but I don't have a guy to be locked up to…" Kikari drifted off until she felt a firm grip on her wrist making her head snap up to see who is.

"I'll do it with you." Kenshin smirked and he pulled her up on the stage with him. He saw Kikari only a minute before he heard her, she was a bit pink in the face, but Kenshin could tell she had already lost most of her common sense.

"Kenshin!" Kikari smiled as she cuddled up to his arm "I'm so happy!" Kikari smiled and was truly happy. Though she couldn't place the odd hurt feeling she had when she was around him, so…she ignored it.

"Kenshin?" Rena and Mya whipped their heads around to see Kikari cuddling up to Kenshin's arm. "GOOOOOO KIKARI AND KENSHIN!" Rena and Mya both cried in unison, there sense had long gone.

"Welcome one, welcome all to the big contest of the fair!" a old happy man in his 70s climbed up on the staged and bowed "we have 3 couples up here tonight daring to be locked up to each other for a whole day!"

**Crowd cheers**

"The one who is the most wasted at the end of the day wins! We will all gather back here at 7:00 to see who is the lucky, lucky winna!" The man smiled and turned to each of the contestants.

"The first we have are a red head man and a blue haired beauty!" The man felt Kenshin's glare intensify on him. "Sorry man, here are your handcuffs!" The man took Kikari wrist and then Kenshin's and hooked them both together using the handcuffs.

"Then we have blonde boy and a Black haired girl!" He cuffed them together and moved on. "Last we have a gray haired old man and his white haired wife!" He cuffed them together and laughed happily "And it starts!"

Kenshin smirked at Kikari, he saw her cuddle up to his arm and he blushed a bit. 'I should have made her drunk way before this. She looks so beautiful and cute at the same time.' Kenshin started to walk and pulled her with him. "So what should we do now?" Kenshin was hoping for a certain answer.

"I want more wine! We need to win this tournament!" Kikari smiled up at him and released his arm.

"There's some." Kenshin pulled her over to the nearby stand and picked up some wine bottles "and hope on the ferrous wheel how bout it?" Kenshin smiled at her.

"Ok!" Kikari said happily and she pulled him over to the ferrous wheel by using the handcuffs.

"Two?" The man operating the ride asked.

"Two!" Kikari said happily a she jumped in the seat with Kenshin sitting right next to her. The ride suddenly started, but then stopped leaving them at the top in the air "wine please!" Kikari reached a hand out for the wine but was disappointed to find Kenshin pulled it away from her. "Hey!" Kikari pouted.

"Price is one kiss." Kenshin smirked and leaned down close to her face.

"Fine." Kikari reached up kissed him deeply and passionate then quickly broke it to tease him.

"Kikari…" Kenshin growled as he handed a bottle of wine to her.

"Yay! Wine!" Kikari grabbed the wine and drank it. "Kenshin you're so sweet!" Kikari leaned on his shoulder.

Kenshin leaned to Kikari's ear and said husky "after this you want to grab more wine?"

"Of course!" Kikari leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Kikari stared at him for a minute tilting her head in thought "you know, you are really handsome." Kikari smiled and looked towards the view in front of her.

Kenshin looked over at her while she was watching in the distance "and your beautiful." Kenshin purred as he started kissing her neck. A moan escaped from Kikari as her skin was gently put into a trance by Kenshin's hot kisses on her neck. Kenshin used his other hand that wasn't locked and traveled up underneath Kikari shirt. Kikari felt his hand wander and used her free hand to stop it.

"Kenshin…" Kikari hissed gaining some of her logic back at the time "I thought you had a girlfriend-" Kikari was cut off by Kenshin placing a demanding rough kiss on her lips.

"No." Kenshin said as he continued to kiss her.

Kikari's logic came back to her piece by piece as she fell deeper and deeper into his fiery kisses. When he began to travel down her neck again Kikari allowed her free hand to move to his hair since the cuffed hand was being used for Kenshin to keep a balance on her hip. "Kenshin…" Kikari tired to come out of the trance.

"Kikari…" Kenshin let her name role off his tongue easily as he purred.

"Kenshin…please…" Kikari tired to make him stop her. She had no control over her body at the moment, she was enjoying it her heart said yes, but her mind was confused and said no at times like she was missing something.

Kenshin wasn't going to stop her, he had waited to kiss her like this for too long. "Kikari…you need more wine." Kenshin stopped and pulled away with all the will power he had left. It was getting harder and harder to resist her. Kenshin handed her a bottle and then drank his own.

Kikari felt his warm body leave hers and felt empty, but when he was holding her felt perfectly safe in his arms. Kikari grabbed the wine and agreed with him. She drank another whole bottle and her mind, the part that told her 'no' suddenly, left.

Kenshin felt the ferrous wheel move. He looked down and saw that people were getting off. "Damn." Kenshin cursed, he wanted to spend more time with his love, he wanted her so bad. 'Well I'm just going to have to make some changes' Kenshin watched her again as she drank another bottle down, he prayed that she wasn't going to pass out.

"Kenshin…" Kikari felt Kenshin snake an arm around her waist as they got off the ferrous wheel. "Kenshin lets go in the tunnel of love!" Kikari cheered and pulled him over. Kikari flashed him a smiled as she sat in one of the small boats nearly even big enough to hold one person.

Kenshin got in with her and sat beside her. "Are you sure honey?" Kenshin asked kissing her lightly on the neck as the ride started. They drifted slowly down a pitch black tunnel, but then it was suddenly covered in lights ranging in colors from red to blue to even white, but Kikari and Kenshin didn't seem to notice nor care.

"Yea, why? Are you worried?" Kikari asked smiling as she felt little warm spots on her neck from his little kisses.

"No." Kenshin said huskily in her ear, making her shiver. "You…cold?" Kenshin smirked, he liked the idea of having to be so close to her.

"Just a little-"

"Here!" Kenshin picked her up as he sat Indian style and placed her in-between his legs. "Comfy?" Kikari purred in her ear as he nuzzled on her neck.

Kikari remained silent as she fell back into the trance he had put her in as he nuzzled gently on her neck. Kenshin's hand began to wander yet again, up under her shirt, but then was stopped again by Kikari's free hand. "Kenshin…" Kikari warned yet again, she made a motion to talk, but didn't even get the chance too when Kenshin cut her off again by giving her a deep and passionate kiss.

Kikari mid was in scribbles about what she was going to say, instead she feel into the kiss and used her free hand to wrap around his neck and her hand to gently play with his wild soft red hair.

Kenshin heard her moan again making his body crave for hers. He traveled slowly back down her neck to her shoulder savoring every moment wishing it would never end. Kenshin could feel his body demanding for more, more of what she had to offer him, but every time he tried she stopped him. Kenshin also felt the heat rise between their skin as she pressed against his chest. Pretty soon he was going to go crazy, and he was drunk and the only thing he had was some of his will power that kept him from going insane on her. He loved the way she smelt, the way her skin heated up to his touch, the way she could kiss him so lovingly, and the way she said his name, he loved every inch of her. He would give anything to keep her and love her like this every day of his life. Kenshin let out a deep annoyed growl as the sunlight touched their faces again and he released her.

"Kenshin! Let's get more wine!" Kikari smiled at him and then planted her own kisses on his neck.

Kenshin felt her little kisses on his neck and it only made him want her more. He growled to himself they were in public, and that only meant that PDA was more than allowed, it was a wine festival, but he would probably take it farer than that. "More wine?" Kenshin thought about how much she had drank already. "Kikari." Kenshin purred and looked up at a clock 'one hour left…meaning we drink ourselves to heaven' Kenshin smirked and led her to a wine stand "We drink like kings and queens!" Kenshin threw her a wine bottle and she started drinking from it like she had been out in the desert and never drank water for two days. "Slow down, we have a hour!" Kenshin started drinking himself.

Kikari slowed down, but in the end after an hour only drank about three bottles of it. Kenshin ended up drinking about two, the whole time he was looking at Kikari and her red face and dreaming about how it would be like to have her as his. Kenshin looked up at the clock, he wasn't anywhere as near as drunk as Kikari was, he still had sense enough that he could think to himself, but he was still very drunk. "Its time to go." Kenshin purred in her ear sending more shivers up her spine.

"I love that." Kikari whispered in his ear seductively.

Kenshin roughly kissed her begging for her to give in, but even in the more drunk state she was in she only kissed him back stopping his hand again. "Come on." Kenshin pulled her along disappointed that she still stopped him. Kenshin walked up on stage with Kikari and saw the two other couple there looking as wasted as they were, they looked like they had been through hell, they're hair was messy looking, make-up smeared, and wine stained they're clothes and skin. Kenshin looked down at Kikari and saw her cuddle up to his arm again. She didn't have messy hair, nor smeared make-up, and not even a hint of wine on her, to him she looked like the same angel she'd always been.

"Hello all! My, grandfather passed out a few minutes ago, so I'm going to see who's more wasted!"

**Crowd cheers**

"We'll start with the old couple! Hum, messy hair, smeared make-up, and wine stained clothes! And it looks like they're about to pass out any second! Give it up!"

**Crowd cheers**

"Then the blonde and his girl! Wine stained clothes, really messed up hair, and no make-up, bummer, give it up anyway!"

**Crowd cheers**

"Last we have red head and his girl! She might not look it, but something tells me she drank a little too much! Give it up!"

**Crowd cheers**

"Who should win?"

**Crowd shouts**

Thump

"Huh? Well the old couple couldn't take it! Remember if they pass out they are disqualified! So who shou-"

"Baby cakes?" The blonde boy said as his date passed out in his arms.

"Oh, bad one, that leaves only one couple! Red head and Blue beauty! They win the prize of a whole bottle of De Canso wine! Give it up for the happy couple!" The man said as he handed Kenshin the wine "Its worth over 50,000 dollars! Use it well and goodnight! And be safe driving home tonight!"

Kenshin looked at the wine "wow, 50,000 bucks?" Kenshin looked over at Kikari still cuddling his arm. "We better go, it's getting late." Kenshin kissed her forehead.

"Ok!" Kikari said cheerfully as they left the stage.

"Wait, our handcuffs." Kenshin growled as he stomped over to the man who was on the stage. "The key?" Kenshin asked glaring at the man, he was staring at Kikari quite curiously.

"The key? Oh, you should have asked that before we unlocked the other two people. Because after that we threw it in the trash, but don't get it there is way to many broke bottles in there! You could really hurt yourself, but…" The man looked at Kikari with curious eyes. "I can take your girl off your hands when you-"

**BAM**

"Shut the hell up, she's mine!" Kenshin growled and pulled Kikari away. "Come on, we'll get it off later." Kenshin huffed and walked off. When he reached a street he pulled out a phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Send a limo to pick me and my guest up at the wine festival now." Kenshin snapped his phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Kenshin I-"

Kikari was cut off yet again by Kenshin giving her a deep kiss. He used his free arm to steady her waist as he wrapped it around her. Then Kenshin licked her lips asking permission to enter, she obeyed and there tongues explored every part of the others mouth. He pulled away when he heard the limo pull up, and smirked at her "coming?" Kenshin licked his lips waiting for her answer.

Kikari smiled at him and jumped in "I love limo's!"

Kenshin slid in next to her and stared at her beauty from a distance. His deep instead lavender eyes stared at her little body up and down "You are beautiful." Kenshin whispered so she couldn't hear.

"What?" Kikari thought he said something and turned to face him smiling.

"You're beautiful." Kenshin placed the wine bottle down on the floor and whispered in her ear softly "you are very, very beautiful tonight Kikari."

Kikari shivered again, she was getting a little tired and was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Kikari wanted more than anything right now to melt into Kenshin's warm inviting arms and have him kiss her through the night. "Kenshin, you know I am a little cold…" Kikari scooted closer to him.

Kenshin took advantage of the moment and quickly folded himself Indian style and then had her sit in his lap her back against his chest. Kenshin pushed her back into his chest and he laid his head between her shoulder and her head. "Did you have fun today?" Kenshin whispered into her ear.

"Yes I did…" Kikari felt his breath on her neck and then instantly leaned back against him. "You made it wonderfullll!" Kikari felt the limo stop and saw the door open.

"We're here." Kenshin growled he didn't want to let go of her so soon. Kikari hopped out of the limo then her knees gave out on her, but just before she hit the ground he pulling on the cuffs pulled her back into Kenshin's arms. "Oaf…" Kikari squeaked as she was pulled into his chest. Kenshin let out a relieved sigh and picked her up bridal style "you can't even walk." Kenshin shook his head while smiling.

"You're really strong aren't you?" Kikari blushed as he lifted her up just like she was as light as a feather. "Awww! Kenshin you're so wonderful!" Kikari pecked him on the cheek as the butler opened the door for him to come inside.

"Get the wine bottle in the car if you don't mind." Kenshin order the butler "and bring it to my room." Kenshin continued upstairs with Kikari giggling and her hand playing with his hair then smiling at him when he looked at her. "Oh you want to play?" Kenshin opened the door bending down a bit and then walked in and shut it behind him "I'll show you how to play." Kenshin placed her on the bed and then got up above her his arms holding him up on either side of her. He saw Kikari giggling as he smirked at her; he was about to kiss her wildly, but then…

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

Kenshin growled and got up off her and opened the door with her chained right behind him. "What?" Kenshin glared.

"Your wine sir." The butler handed him the wine and two glasses.

"Thanks." Kenshin muttered, he had wanted Kikari so bad right then that…he was going to go insane soon if she didn't stop teasing him and being so damn addictive to kiss. Kenshin closed the door and placed the wine and glasses down. "Now where were we?" Kenshin looked down at her, but her attention wasn't on him like he had planned, it was on the wine again.

"Wine!" Kikari cheered as she reached as far as she could over to the wine, but however she couldn't each it, she felt like a dog on a leash and that she could only reach as far as the leash would let her. Kenshin wasn't about to move so she could get it. "Kenshinnnn!" Kikari begged as she tried to reach the wine again, but was once again stopped by Kenshin not budging.

"Kikari, if you have another drink you might pass out." Kenshin warned as he watched her suffer. God he hated that.

"So?" Kikari stopped trying and looked at him with innocent eyes "Kenshin! I won't! I promise!"

Kenshin turned his head away, how could he resist her? "Fine." Kenshin let out an angered sigh.

"Yay!" Kikari cheered as she grabbed a glass and then handed on the Kenshin. "You know, I haven't had wine in the longest time." Kikari poured her glass.

Kenshin poured his own after she was done "Me neither." Kenshin watched her sip some as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"And that it would be with you." Kikari smiled at him, Kenshin sat down in the chair next to her.

"What does that mean?" Kenshin sipped some of his own as he pouted just like a kid, right now he was wishing he was holding her and kissing every inch of her body instead of sitting here watching her sip wine.

"Nothing, Kenshin you know you look so cute when you're pouting?" Kikari smiled and then sipped a bit more.

"You know you look cute when your letting me kiss you?" Kenshin smirked as he got up putting his wine glass down.

"Did you know that you look very adorable when you want to kiss me?" Kikari watched as he stepped closer to her.

"You know how much I want to kiss you right now?" Kenshin stopped right in font of her and leaned down trapping her using both his hands on each armrest to hold him up. "And how much I need you?" Kenshin leaned down until their noses touched.

"No." Kikari smiled before Kenshin kissed her deeply, but then quickly broke it and picked her up bridal style to his bed again.

"I need you Kikari." Kenshin said huskily and got on top of her the started to kiss her passionate.

Kikari fell into the kiss, but she really had no strength, the day had taken too much out of her, she broke the kiss and pushed him away.

Kenshin gave her a worried yet angered expression he held himself above her looking down at her in all her beauty. Kenshin growled, was she not pleased with him? Did he do something wrong? He knew she shouldn't have had that last drink…

"Kenshin, I'm too tired right now…I can barley keep my eyes open…" Kikari yawned as he watched her. "I love you though." Kikari pecked him on the lips.

Kenshin went into shock 's-she loves me?' Kenshin stared at her amazed; those were the three words that he thought would never come out of her mouth. Kenshin was clouded again by drunken thoughts and decided to lie beside her instead. Kenshin wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her back against him. "I love you too Kikari." Kenshin purred as he nuzzled her neck.

Kikari smiled as she heard him said the three little words before she drifted off to sleep, and for once felt happy, and complete instead of empty.

_**Done for now! Ok REVIEW!**_


End file.
